A Roof for the Rain
by Warviben
Summary: Harry convinces Severus Snape that life is worth living. With that comes certain responsibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**A Roof for the Rain**

**by Warviben**

**Summary:** Harry convinces Severus Snape that life is worth living. With that comes certain responsibilities.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to JK Rowling and probably a bunch of other companies/entities. But not me.

**Warning**: This fic will eventually be Snarry. As such, it will contain sexual interactions between two male characters. If this is not your cup of tea, please hit the back button.

**Note: **This fic is complete and contains four chapters. Some of the dialog in this first bit is taken directly from _The Deathly Hallows. _

_##########_

Chapter 1:

"_I've got to go back, haven't I?"_

"_That is up to you."_

"_I've got a choice?"_

"_Oh, yes," Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross, you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to . . . let's say . . . board a train."_

"_And where would it take me?"_

"_On," said Dumbledore simply._

_Silence again._

"_Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."_

"_True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand."_

"_But you want me to go back?"_

"_I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."_

_Harry glanced again at the raw-looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair._

"_Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present."_

_Harry nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as walking into the forest had been, but it was warm and light and peaceful here, and he knew that he was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss. He stood up, and Dumbledore did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces._

"_Tell me one last thing," said Harry. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"_

_Dumbledore beamed up at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong to Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure._

"_Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"_

Harry turned and spotted something he hadn't seen before. And he was sure it hadn't been there before, because how could he have missed it if it was? If _he_ was. Someone else was here, sitting on a bench by himself, hunched over, head in his hands, long dark hair obscuring his face.

Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "Hang on," he said urgently, as Dumbledore seemed to have all but disappeared into the mist. "What's _he_ doing here?"

The mist receded somewhat, and Dumbledore came back into clearer focus. "He, like you, is deciding where to go from here."

"But how is that possible?" Harry asked. "I saw how much blood he lost. How could there even be a choice to be made?"

"Death comes for us in strange and unique ways," was Dumbledore's typically obscure explanation.

"He's been here a while," Harry noted. Snape had been bitten by Nagini at least an hour ago. Harry had had time to view the memories in the pensieve, walk into the forest, and get himself killed by Voldemort since Snape had himself, presumably, been killed by Voldemort's familiar.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "The longer he stays, the less likely he will be able to return should he choose to do so."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yes. Before you arrived. I'm afraid poor Severus feels as though he hasn't much reason to return."

"Can't you convince him?"

"Convince him to do what, dear boy?"

"To return, of course," Harry said, confused.

Dumbledore smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't sure which direction you'd send him, given the choice."

Harry huffed impatiently.

"I cannot influence his decision one way or another," Dumbledore explained. "As I could not influence yours. I can only _suggest_."

Harry huffed again. Dumbledore was the master manipulator. His brand of "suggestion" was as coercive as anyone else's force. Harry turned to the forlorn figure on the bench again. "Have I got time to talk to him? There are some things I need to say. In case . . ."

"You have some time," Dumbledore assured him. "He, however, hasn't much more."

"If he decides to go back, will there be someone there to help him? Because if there's not, he'll bleed to death in the Shrieking Shack, despite what he might choose."

"Aberforth is already on his way. If Severus finds the will to live, he should be able to assist."

"Good then," Harry said. "It was very nice seeing you again, sir."

"And you, dear boy. And you. Good luck. In _all _your endeavors."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, but Dumbledore had already faded away into the nothingness.

Since he'd made the decision to return to life, weariness had been creeping in. Harry tiredly set his mind to the task at hand. As he walked toward his former professor, he wondered if Snape had heard his conversation with Dumbledore. They hadn't been that far away and they'd been making no effort to keep their voices down.

He sat beside Snape on the bench. The older man looked up at him through the veil of his hair. "Potter," he said with no small amount of disgust. "Is there nowhere I can go to be rid of you?"

Harry smiled, thought about replying in kind, then decided they simply didn't have time for witty repartee, nor did he have the energy. "Thank you," he said instead.

"I don't want your gratitude," Snape said, sitting back impatiently. "None of what I did was for you."

"I know," Harry assured him. "But I needed to say it, and I think you needed to hear it. I also need to say I'm sorry, for all the times I doubted you. Which was pretty much _all_ the time."

"I gave you reason," Snape admitted.

"Yes, you did," Harry agreed. "But I was still wrong, and I'm sorry."

Snape hmphed. He apparently didn't want Harry's apology either.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Is that really any of your concern?"

"It feels like it is." Harry leaned into Snape and rested his head on the man's bony shoulder.

Snape looked down at him, disbelief mingling with revulsion. "The fact that I cannot kill you here seems to have emboldened you."

Harry sat back up quickly and stifled a giggle. "Sorry. Little tired. Making me giddy."

"What are _you_ going to do?" Snape countered.

"I'm going back," Harry said, running a hand through his hair, making it stand up worse than ever.

"How did you get here?"

"Voldemort killed me. Used the avada kedavra on me again."

"And yet here you are, faced with the decision to return to life. Really, Potter, if you could bottle this immunity you seem to have to the killing curse, you'd be a rich man."

"With any luck, if I do this right, it will no longer be necessary."

"What do you mean? You're going back to face him?" Snape asked, incredulous.

"I'd love to explain all this to you, but you don't have time. If you sit here much longer, the decision will be made for you."

"So be it."

"That's the coward's way out," Harry challenged.

Snape turned on him, his head snapping up, his glare full-bore. "Do _not_ call me a coward!"

"Then stop acting like one," Harry said simply. "Do you know what it's like to lead your own life, free from the control of others?"

"No," Snape admitted.

"Neither do I," Harry said, "but I'm going back to find out." He stood up. "The best days of our lives are ahead of us. I don't intend to miss them. I'll look for you on the other side. I hope to see you there."

Snape didn't respond, and Harry left him sitting on the bench.

##########

It was over. It was _finally_ over. As Harry's tired feet carried him numbly up flight after flight of stairs, he spared a thought to wonder what Professor Snape had decided. After he'd slept for two, maybe three, days, he'd have to find out.

##########

Harry awoke to glorious sunlight streaming through the window. He lay in bed for a time, savoring a new sense of freedom, hoping it hadn't all been a dream. His stomach grumbled mightily, and he wondered just how long he'd been sleeping. He realized with a start he was fully clothed – he'd been too tired to even undress, let alone put his pajamas on. He sat up, rubbing a hand lazily over his forehead. It was going to take some time to get used to the idea that his scar would never pain him again.

What should he do first? he idly wondered. He needed a shower, he knew that for sure, and a change of clothes. He needed to eat. But more than either of those things, he needed to reassure himself that his friends and classmates were all right. Overwhelming sadness for those he knew to be lost threatened to incapacitate him, and with a tremendous effort, he forced those emotions down. What's done was done. Regret and recrimination could wait a bit longer.

The Great Hall had been turned into a triage area immediately following the battle, and that's where Harry went first.

He learned from Professor McGonagall, after a brief and very surprising hug, that he'd been asleep for eighteen hours. Most of the superficially wounded had been treated and released to attend the impromptu celebrations begun after the victory. Those requiring more involved care had been taken to the hospital wing. The most serious cases had been stabilized and transferred to St. Mungos.

Harry had never seen the Hospital Wing more crowded. Every bed save one was occupied. The bed at the very end of the row was shielded by curtains. Harry made his way down the aisle, zigzagging from side to side, talking to everyone. There were several mending broken bones and some suffering from the residual effects of curses, but no one here seemed seriously injured.

When he finally reached the curtained-off area, he hesitated before he looked around the barrier, wondering if he should. When no one told him not to, he plucked up his courage and peeked around the curtain. He was a little surprised to find himself immensely relieved to see Severus Snape lying in the bed. His relief was tempered by Snape's appearance – he was paler than Harry would have thought possible for a living being, and he lay still under a blanket, his eyes closed.

Harry looked around for Madam Pomfrey. When he caught her eye, she made her way toward him.

"How is he?" Harry asked, looking down at Snape's still form.

"Well, the combination of the tremendous loss of blood and the snake venom is certainly not helping. We've given him blood replenishers and the antidote, and now it's just a matter of time until the venom works its way out of his system. It's a painful process. He's been given a rather strong Sleeping Draught to get him through the worst of it, but it'll only help for a while."

"Will he be all right, though?"

"It's too early to tell," Madam Pomfrey said with an inexplicably tender look down at her patient. "Frankly, it's somewhat of a miracle that he's still alive. If he hadn't taken one dose of the antivenin just after the attack, he likely wouldn't be. If he makes it through the next forty-eight hours, I'll feel more confident about his recovery."

"Should he be at St. Mungos?"

"He's not stable enough to move. And I'd fear for his safety there. Minerva told me about . . . about everything. He's safe here. He may not be elsewhere."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Madam Pomfrey looked around the crowded infirmary. Every occupied bed was surrounded by friends and family. "You could be here for him," she suggested. "He has no one."

Harry looked down at Snape. He owed the man at least this much. "I'm going to get cleaned up and get something to eat. Then I'll be back," he promised.

##########

Harry spent long hours at Snape's bedside, waiting for some improvement in his condition. He spoke to the unconscious man often, not at all sure if he was being heard, telling him about the final battle with Voldemort, trying to paint an attractive picture of the new world free of the Dark Lord, trying to give Snape the will to live now that he'd helped to create that better world.

As he did, he couldn't help but wonder what he himself was going to do now that Voldemort was gone. Where would he go? He was currently homeless, he realized. He had no intention of ever returning to Privet Drive, even had he been welcome there. Grimmauld Place was depressing to think about, although he guessed it would do for the short-term if there were no other options. And though he was sure the Weasleys would let him stay at the Burrow, that wasn't any more than a temporary solution either. He couldn't stay here now that school was done.

Not only did he need to find a place to live, he needed to figure out what to do with his life. His dream of becoming an auror was finished. He hadn't completed his last year of school and hadn't taken his NEWTs. Maybe he could return to Hogwarts for his last year. That would solve both his problems, he supposed. He'd be in Ginny's class – that wouldn't be so bad. Somehow, though, the thought of returning to school after everything he'd been through felt wrong, as though he'd be trying to reclaim his childhood after living through adult horrors.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He hoped Snape woke soon – all this free time for thinking was starting to wear on him.

"Harry," a familiar voice said behind him.

Harry rose from his chair. "Professor McGonagall." He gestured to Snape. "No change yet."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey has been keeping me informed. The Board of Governors – the newly reconstituted Board of Governors – has appointed me Acting Headmistress," she explained.

Harry smiled. "Congratulations, ma'am," he said sincerely. "I know that this last year has been tough on you."

Professor McGonagall looked at Snape for a moment. "Yes, well, I haven't come here to discuss school business. This is more personal, I'm afraid. Please sit." Professor McGonagall conjured a chair for herself, and they both sat down.

"You've heard, I'm sure, that several of the Death Eaters escaped from the grounds following the battle?" Harry nodded. "Specifically, the Order has received intelligence that Avery, Crabbe and Goyle have gone to ground together and that they're vowing revenge on you and Severus for what you've done."

Harry sighed tiredly. Would this never end? "The Order is still active then?"

"Yes. We've sustained heavy losses, but until every last Death Eater has been killed or incarcerated, we'll continue to hunt them down. A meeting was held yesterday, in fact, to discuss the threats to you and Severus. I apologize for not including you. I thought perhaps you'd prefer to sleep."

Harry nodded in acknowledgment.

"The threats have been deemed credible," Minerva continued. "Those who escaped have the means to do what they've threatened. And we expect more to join them."

"Let them try," Harry said, unafraid.

"We thought you'd feel that way." She looked down at the bed again. "Severus, on the other hand, is in no shape to defend himself."

"He's safe enough here, isn't he?"

"For the time being," Minerva agreed. "But everyone will be gone soon. He cannot stay here. His home isn't safe, even if he were in perfect health – too many of the Death Eaters know where he lives."

"Could he be transferred to St. Mungo's?"

"We could protect him there even less than we could here. And he really doesn't require that level of care, according to Poppy. She tells me that in a day or so, he should be able to leave the hospital."

Harry perked up at this. "She expects him to . . . she thinks he'll make it then?"

"Assuming he survives the next twenty-four hours," she corrected herself. "He will obviously require assistance. He'll need someone to watch over him, administer the necessary potions, make sure he eats when he's capable, help him to get up and move about once he's got his strength back."

"So where will he go? Does he have family?"

"No, there's no one." Professor McGonagall was looking at Harry in such a way that he knew she was trying to make a point. He didn't immediately understand what that might be, but once he did, his eyes widened.

"You want _me_ to . . . Professor, I can't!"

"Have you got other plans for the summer, Mr. Potter?" she asked, looking down her nose at him.

Harry obviously didn't. "Well, no, but – "

"Seems to me like you owe Professor Snape quite a lot," Minerva noted quietly.

That was certainly true, Harry knew. "You're trying to guilt me into this, aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked, resigned.

"I'll speak with a limited number of the Order, perhaps just Kingsley. The Order has several safe houses. We'll determine which is best for this situation. Once Severus is stable enough to transfer, we'll send both of you there."

"Professor, I'd much rather be actively involved in hunting the escaped Death Eaters," Harry tried, a little desperately. "Couldn't _you _– "

"Oh, I'm much too old to play nurse maid, Potter. And I'll be much too busy here, overseeing renovations to the castle so that we can open school as close to September first as possible. Besides, wasn't it you who convinced Severus to return?"

"You've obviously been talking to Dumbledore's portrait," Harry grumbled, knowing now that he was beaten. "Yes," he said with a sigh. "I guess I did convince him." His shoulders slumped in defeat.

Minerva stood up and put an encouraging hand on this shoulder. "Thank you. He needs you."

"You should probably tell him that," Harry muttered, not at all sure that Snape wouldn't hex him as soon as he heard what they had planned for him.

##########

Harry had begun to lose track of time, sitting by Snape's bed and waiting for some kind of change in his condition. Madam Pomfrey appeared once every hour or so to administer Blood-Replenishing potion and the antivenin and change the still-bloody bandage covering his neck wound, but Snape's color wasn't improving, at least as far as Harry could tell. The nurse was noncommital in response to Harry's questions, and he was beginning to fear that Snape was never going to wake up.

Harry had finally retrieved a book from his room after dinner and was sitting by Snape's bed once again, reading, when a somewhat familiar voice broke the stillness.

"Potter," Snape said, his voice weak and raspy.

Harry nearly dropped his book in surprise. "Professor!" he said, getting quickly to his feet.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital wing. How do you feel?"

Snape's eyes flitted about the room before he answered. "Like I was bitten by a giant snake."

Harry smiled, his relief making him a bit light-headed. "I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey." He stepped around the curtain and looked the length of the room for the nurse. In the length of time Snape had been here fighting for his life, the other patients had been released, one by one, until the ward was empty except for Snape.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he called. "Professor Snape is awake!"

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office immediately. Harry stayed outside the curtained off area while she examined Snape. When she emerged, she was smiling.

"Good news?"Harry asked.

"He should make a full recovery," she beamed. "It will take some time. He'll be weak for a while, but with plenty of rest, he should be fine."

"Thank you, Madam. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can try to get him to eat a little. There's a bowl of broth beside the bed. He'll get his strength back sooner if he begins to eat again."

"All right. I'll see what I can do."

Harry went back behind the curtain. He thought at first that Snape was sleeping, and he stood silently, wondering if he should wake the man to try to get him to eat.

"Why are you standing there?" Snape asked without opening his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey says you should eat."

"Not . . . hungry."

"You'll get your strength back sooner."

"Stop annoying me."

"I will – after you eat," Harry promised. "Come on. Try just a little."

"You'll go away if I do?"

"I'll stop annoying you if you do."

Snape made a noise which Harry chose to take as acquiescence. "Great! Can you sit up a little?"

"Wand," Snape muttered.

"What?"

"Where is . . . my wand?"

Harry picked up Snape's wand from the bedside table and placed it in his hand. With the smallest lift of the wand tip, Snape raised the head of the bed until he was in a semi-sitting position. That small use of magic seemed to tire the man incredibly.

"Cool," Harry noted. He picked up the bowl of soup, but it quickly become apparent that Snape hadn't strength enough to hold the bowl himself or even to lift the spoon to his mouth. "I'll get Madam Pomfrey," Harry offered.

He called out once again, but the witch didn't appear this time. "Madam Pomfrey!" he tried again. "Guess she stepped out," Harry said, stepping back around the curtain. "I can do this," he said confidently.

Snape looked like he wanted to protest, but he lacked the necessary strength, plus he really was a little hungry.

"Okay," Harry said, giving himself a little pep talk. "It can't be that hard." He picked up the bowl of soup and sat beside the bed. He dipped the spoon in and held it up to Snape. The older man's black eyes bored into Harry's green ones – he was clearly unhappy about having to rely on Harry Potter of all people.

At Harry's questioning look, Snape rather sulkily opened his mouth, and Harry placed the spoon into it, spilling only a couple of drops onto Snape's sheet. Snape swallowed and closed his eyes. Maybe he could get through this if he couldn't see Potter feeding him as though he were an infant.

Harry continued to spoon the soup into his Professor's mouth quietly. When it was half gone, Snape no longer opened his mouth.

"Choo choo?" Harry said invitingly, which caused Snape's eyes to fly open and a glare the likes of which Harry hadn't seen in a long time to skewer him. "Maybe not," he said hastily, returning the spoon to the bowl with a clatter. "Enough then?"

Snape nodded curtly, then flicked his wand again to lower the bed until it lay flat again.

"Okay. You get some rest now," Harry said, but Snape was already asleep.

##########

"We've decided where to move you," Professor McGonagall told Harry. They were seated in her new office, formerly Snape's office, formerly Dumbledore's office. "It's one of the Order safe houses. It's warded to the teeth and the two of you should be safe there. It's fairly secluded, but there's a Muggle town within walking distance where you can buy essentials. We debated sending regular patrols by, but we finally decided that the fewer who know your whereabouts the better."

"Ron and Hermione will know?" Harry asked.

"If you wish."

Harry nodded. "I do. Actually, I'd trust any of the Weasleys with my life. Well, maybe not Percy. I'm still not sure he won't go with whichever side looks like it might be winning at the time."

"I think we'll limit it to Arthur and Molly for now anyway. We can always add people if the need arises."

That was acceptable to Harry. "What's going to happen to Teddy Lupin? He's my godson, did you know?"

Minerva nodded. "Nymphadora's mother will assume guardianship. I'm sure she'd be amenable to your visiting with the boy."

"I'd like that, but maybe not until things settle down. So when do Snape and I move?"

"Madam Pomfrey says Severus should be stable enough to move tomorrow. I think the sooner the better."

The thought of being alone with an invalid Snape made Harry feel queasy. "Um, Professor . . . I don't know how to care for someone in Snape's condition. I mean, how will I know . . ."

"Madam Pomfrey will provide you with all of the instruction you need."

"But what makes you think he'll even _let _me care for him? I mean, _me_ of all people!"

"The fact that you're willing has to mean something."

"And also that no one else is?"

"There's that, too," Minerva agreed. "You'll figure this out, Harry. I have great faith in the two of you."

Harry wished he felt half as confident as she seemed to.

##########

"Now, I've written everything down," Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Thank God," Harry thought to himself. Nearly everything she'd said over the last hour had gone in one ear and out the other. What he retained were the basics – although Snape was out of the woods, he'd be able to do next to nothing for himself for the foreseeable future . He'd be dependent upon someone – Harry – for everything – eating, bathing, ensuring potions were taken on time, changing bandages, visiting the toilet. And if anyone thought Severus Snape was going to make any of it easy, they were barking mad.

Harry suddenly felt more overwhelmed than he'd ever felt, and he hung his head, the weight of the responsibility he was taking on pressing down on him. How was he ever going to pull this off? It seemed more impossible than defeating the Dark Lord. Why did it have to be him?

"Who else?" a small voice answered. When it was all said and done, there _was_ no one else, and Harry wasn't the type of person who could walk away from someone to whom he owed everything, who needed everything, and who had nothing.

"Cheer up, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "You'll be fine. What you'll need more than anything is patience. Severus will not make this easy."

Harry smiled his agreement. "Has anyone told him what's happening?"

Madam Pomfrey turned a light shade of pink. "Selfishly, no. Quite frankly, we didn't want to listen to him complain. We'll give him a potion to make him sleep during the move. He'll go to sleep here, and he'll wake up there."

And Harry would get to explain it all to him. Lucky him.

##########

Minerva accompanied them to the safe house. Provisions had been laid in which would last them a week. They settled Snape into the cottage's only bedroom.

"Can I get you a cup of tea?" Harry asked, desperately hoping she planned to stay until Snape woke, to help explain.

"I really must be getting back," she said.

Fine. Harry had no intention of begging. "I'll see you soon then." He'd almost thanked her, but really, what on earth did he have to thank her for?

After she'd gone, Harry cursed her, every member of the Order, the remaining staff at Hogwarts, the family Snape didn't have, his friends, Snape, and Voldemort. Once again, his life was not his own, and everyone shared in the blame.

Harry threw himself onto the sofa and closed his eyes on the self-pitying tears he felt threatening. He needed to get a hold of himself before Snape woke. Apparently, feeling sorry for oneself was tiring, because Harry fell asleep.

When he awoke, he had no idea how long he'd been out, but he figured he'd better go check on his patient.

Snape had woken up many minutes ago and panicked slightly when he didn't recognize his surroundings. He was certainly no longer in the hospital wing, and it seemed obvious he wasn't at Hogwarts at all. He'd been moved while he was asleep, and he had no idea where he was or even who had taken him. No one had told him he was to be moved. Did that mean he'd been taken by someone who intended to harm him? If that was the case, why was he ensconced in a comfortable bed in a pleasant room? Were they going to nurse him back to health in order to torture him longer? He looked about for his wand. It wasn't on either bedside table, and he began to grow rather frantic as time passed and possible scenarios played out in his head.

He'd worked himself into such a state that relief quickly turned to anger when Harry Potter – Harry Potter of all people! – entered the room, looking disheveled and half asleep, though the sunshine he could see through the window told him it was mid-afternoon.

"Potter," he spit, his voice still a shell of its former self. "Where am I?"

"Professor! You're awake!"

The idiot had a gift for stating the obvious. "Where. Am. I?"

"An Order safe house. Are you hungry?"

Snape _was _actually a little hungry, but he wasn't admitting that for anything. "Where is my wand?"

Harry stepped closer to the bed. "It's here, by your pillow." Harry picked up the wand, which had been no more than six inches away from Snape all the time.

Oh. Snape hadn't thought to look so close. If he'd known he had access to his wand, he wouldn't have been so – not scared. He hadn't been scared. More – concerned.

Harry searched Snape's eyes and seemed to understand what had been going through Snape's mind before he'd entered the room. Damn him.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said softly. "I should have been here when you woke. You must have been frightened."

Snape snorted very convincingly. "I wasn't frightened."

Okay. "Disoriented then," Harry amended. "Why don't I get you something to eat, and then we'll talk."

"Talk now," Snape ordered.

"You need to eat," Harry insisted. "I'll be back in a bit."

Potter left, and Snape growled because there was nothing he could do to make him stay.

Potter returned twenty minutes later with a bowl of broth and a cup of tea on a tray.

"It is time for the Blood Replenisher," Snape said right away. "Is Poppy coming to administer my potions?

Harry smiled thinly. "I'm afraid it's just me."

Snape stared at him. No. It wasn't possible he was stuck here at the mercy of Harry Bloody Potter. Minerva wouldn't do that to him. "This is hell, right? I've died after all and gone to hell?"

"Not yet," Harry assured him.

Harry tucked a paper napkin under Snape's chin, earning him a reproving glare. When it looked as if Snape was going to refuse to eat, Harry told him, "I'm not answering any of your questions until you eat something."

Pouting like a small child made to eat his vegetables, Snape allowed himself to be fed. He found he was able to finish the entire bowl of broth, but the simple act of sitting up to eat tired him tremendously.

"Potion time," Harry said. He pulled two bottles out of his pocket, then searched for the parchment on which he'd written the directions. "I know I have the instructions here somewhere."

"For Merlin's sake, Potter. I am a Potions master! I think I know how to take the potions!"

Harry gave up the search. "All right. The Blood Replenisher first." Harry uncorked the vial and held it to Snape's lips so he could drink it down.

"And this one is the pain potion," Harry said.

"Really?" Snape asked drily.

"Are you in pain?"

"The biggest pain I have right now is in the arse. Give me the potion." Harry complied, and Snape drank down half of the second vial.

"Good," Harry said, gathering the dirty dishes and potions bottles onto the tray. "Are you tired? Would you like to sleep now?"

"No," Snape said, though he was quite tired. "You will tell me what crime I have committed to get myself sentenced to be here with you."

"The Order has information that escaped Death Eaters are organizing to take their revenge against both of us. Since you're in no condition to defend yourself, they thought it best that we be stashed somewhere together."

Snape closed his eyes and was quiet for a time. "He's really gone?" Several people had told him this was the case, but he was having a hard time accepting it.

"Yes. He's dead."

"You?"

"Quite alive, thanks."

"Don't be impertinent!" Snape snapped at him.

Slightly contrite, Harry nodded.

"How?"

"Expelliarmus."

Snape opened his eyes wide and stared at the boy, sure he must be having him on. "That's not possible."

Harry shrugged. "I know."

"Explain."

Harry sighed. He didn't want to talk about this again. "It's a long story. And you look tired. We'll have plenty of time to talk. Now, do you need to use the loo?"

Harry tried not to flinch at the murderous look Snape gave him and soldiered bravely on. "You obviously can't get up yet so Madam Pomfrey sent this bed pan." Harry retrieved it from under the bed. "Do you need any . . . do you need me to . . ."

"Put it on the bed and get out!" Snape growled.

"Right. I'll be back in five minutes to change the bandage." He left the room to muttered curses.

When he returned, Snape was sleeping. The bed pan, thankfully spelled to disappear the contents on contact, was on the bed, and Harry returned it to its place on the floor. Glad to put off talking about the final battle again, Harry gently removed the bandage from Snape's neck, hoping the man wouldn't wake.

The bandage was bloody still, a week after the infliction of the wound. Harry banished it with his nose wrinkled in faint disgust. Obviously, he wasn't cut out for the healing arts. The wound itself was awful looking: two large inflamed red puncture marks, seeping blood and something else which Harry guessed might be venom. He shuddered, then cleaned the wound as Madam Pomfrey had shown him. He applied cream, which was a mixture of antiseptic healing potion, numbing agent, and the antivenin that Snape had invented/perfected after Arthur Weasley had been attacked by Nagini two years ago. Harry wondered if Snape could have guessed back then that he was brewing something that would help to save his own life later.

After spelling a clean bandage in place, Harry stood back to survey his work. Not a bad job, if he said so himself. He suspected the job had been made easier by the fact that the patient was unconscious, but he'd take what he could get. Especially since he knew the bath later would be an ordeal he might not survive.

##########

Snape woke again later just in time for another meal of broth and tea. He didn't think he'd ever get used to being spoon fed – it was degrading, humiliating, and depressing to the extreme. But it was nothing compared to what happened next.

"So," Harry said, as cheerfully as he could, "had enough?"

Snape's reply was accompanied by a glare that could melt gold. "I had enough of you years ago."

Harry ignored this. "Madam Pomfrey thinks it's a good idea for you to bathe every day. We're to remove the bandage and get you into the bathtub."

Snape's look told him there was no way in hell he'd agree to that. "Potter, I can't even move."

"I'll help you. That's why I'm here."

Snape barked out a laugh. "I would rather eat slugs."

"Quite frankly, so would I," Harry said. "But if it'll help you heal and get you back on your feet quicker, it's what we'll do."

"No. I refuse."

"Okay," Harry said reasonably. "Sponge bath it is, then."

Snape's eyes widened in indignant horror. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Harry asked with a cheeky tilt of his head.

"If you touch me in any way, I will curse you," Snape promised.

"I hope you can do so without your wand, because while you were sleeping, I took it away."

"You. _What_?"

"Contrary to what you think, I'm not stupid."

"I suggest you never return my wand, then, because as soon as I have it in my hand, you will regret everything you have ever done in your miserable little life."

Harry shrugged. "Whatever. So – tub or sponge?"

"I would sooner drown than have your hands anywhere near me."

"Tub then. I'll go draw the water."

Harry filled the tub with hot water, then steeled himself to deal with the recalcitrant patient. When he entered the bedroom, Snape's eyes were closed. He somehow knew the man wasn't sleeping.

"Nice try," he said. "Shall I levitate you, or do you want to try to walk?"

Snape didn't answer, other than to breathe a little more deeply. Harry sighed. "Mobilicorpus," he said, pointing his wand at Snape and levitating him off the bed. Still Snape didn't stir.

All right, Harry thought. If Snape found it easier to get through this by pretending to be asleep, Harry wouldn't begrudge him that.

Once he had Snape in the bathroom, Harry hesitated, then figured there was nothing for it but to do it. Keeping his eyes on Snape's face, Harry untied the hospital gown and slid it off Snape's arms. All in all, Harry was glad Snape was wearing only the gown, as removing the man's pants would have totally unnerved him. He lowered Snape gently into the water, and when Snape didn't slide beneath the bubbles, Harry became doubly convinced that the man wasn't sleeping.

"I'm going to remove the bandages now," Harry told hin, his voice low and reassuring. He peeled off the bandage and examined it. "It looks like the bleeding has slowed . That's good news, right?" Harry banished the old bandage. "Can you wash yourself?"

No response other than Snape's head lolling back against the edge of the tub. Harry sighed again. "All right. I'll have to do it then."

Harry wet a flannel and lathered it up with soap. He chatted nervously at Snape while he worked. "I'm going to wash your arms now," and "Okay, time for the feet." Harry finished by washing Snape's back. He'd avoided going anywhere near Snape's private areas, figuring the man was sitting in water and that would just have to do.

"Hair now?" Harry asked. He didn't expect an answer, and he didn't get one.

"And how shall we do this? It'd be easier if you'd help." No response. "Of course not." Harry pondered the problem and saw only one way to go about it. Gathering his courage, he plunged his hands into the water, grasped Snape's hips, and moved him forward so that he was more reclined. This way, he'd be able to run water onto Snape's head without having it run into the man's face.

Working carefully, Harry wet Snape's hair, then washed it, rinsed it, washed it again, and rinsed it. During the entire process, Snape lay unmoving, unaiding.

"I'm going to let you soak for a few minutes now," Harry said, figuring that couldn't hurt.

Leaving the door open so he could keep an eye on Snape, Harry returned to the bedroom, changed the sheets on Snape's bed, and found a clean hospital gown. He readied the bed pan, assuming Snape would need to use it, and returned to the bathroom.

Snape had slithered down a little further into the water, and looked quite comfortable lying there, his eyes still closed.

"Ready to get out?" Silence. Harry grabbed two towels and his wand. He levitated Snape out of the tub, covering his groin with one towel immediately. Using the other towel, he dried Snape as thoroughly as possible, used a drying spell on his hair, and floated him back into bed. He threaded Snape's arms through the clean gown, tied it up, and removed the towel covering Snape's mid-section. He settled Snape as comfortably as he could in a semi-sitting position, then treated Snape's wound as he had done earlier. Finally, he lifted Snape's head gently off the pillow and combed the man's hair out. Clean, soft and combed, his hair didn't look that bad, and Harry absently carded his hand through Snape's locks a couple of times. He placed Snape's head gently back on the pillow and decided it was time to end this charade.

"Professor," he said, gently shaking Snape's shoulder. "Professor, wake up."

Snape did a creditable imitation of someone waking up and allowed his eyes to flutter open. "Potter," he said, disgust filling his voice. That he didn't have to fake.

"Professor," Harry acknowledged. "It's time for your potions. Blood replenisher first." He held the potion out and waited while Snape slowly pulled himself up higher in the bed. Snape took the vial and drained the contents.

Harry took the empty bottle and held out the other. "Pain potion."

Snape shook his head. "Don't need it." The bath had actually helped – Snape's muscles felt refreshed and reinvigorated. The site of the wound was still aching, but it was manageable.

"The bath did you some good then," Harry noted.

"Bath? What bath? I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

Harry chuckled. Okay. They could pretend it never happened if that's what he wanted. "Do you need the pan?"

"I do not require assistance with it," Snape told him haughtily.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Harry promised, placing the pan on the bed beside Snape.

When Harry returned, he replaced the bed pan under the bed and arranged Snape's sheets and blankets over him. The man really did look exhausted now. "Is there anything else I can get you, Professor?" he asked softly.

Snape yawned, which Harry found strangely endearing. "I would like to sleep."

"Good night then, Professor. Just give a shout if you need anything in the night. I'll be right outside."

Harry turned out the light and closed the door. Snape snuggled down under the covers, happy to be clean. Poppy's cleaning spells were all well and good, but there was nothing like soap and water to get a man clean. And the shampoo Potter had used on his hair smelled really nice. He wondered what it was as he yawned again. In his exhausted state, he couldn't keep his mind from admitting that Potter really had been very decent about the whole bath thing. He'd preserved his privacy as much as possible under the circumstances, and he'd been surprisingly gentle when handling him. And running his fingers through his hair had felt really nice. Snape yawned again and thought maybe Potter had missed his calling. Instead of being a slayer of dark lords, perhaps the brat was meant to care for the sick and afflicted. On that surprising note, Snape let sleep claim him.

###########

Harry bustled in the next morning with a tray of porridge and tea for breakfast. He hadn't slept well last night – the sofa was too small and too hard, and he hadn't thought to transfigure it into something else until he'd given up getting any more sleep.

Snape was his usual grumpy self and insisted on feeding himself this morning. He got more on the sheets and himself than he did in his mouth, but Harry let him. As long as he was eating, Harry thought, he was okay – he could always ask for more.

"Madam Pomfrey promised to come by this morning to see how you've settled in and bring more potion," Harry told him.

Snape didn't answer, and Harry sighed. Already his patience for this man's bad moods was wearing thin. Maybe when Pomfrey was here, he'd go for a walk. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, and spending time in the fresh air and sunshine could only help.

After they took care of toilet needs, Harry said, "I thought I might move your bed out into the living room, give you a little change of scenery. Would you like that?"

Snape would, but he couldn't admit that, could he? So he said nothing. Trying not to mutter aloud, Harry enlarged the doorway, then moved the bed out into the middle of the living room. Harry placed the _Daily Prophet_ on the bed beside Snape, in case he wanted to read it, then sat to eat his own breakfast. Snape stared accusingly at him as he downed bacon and eggs and toast, but Harry didn't let it bother him.

Snape attempted to pick the paper up, but his arms were still so weak, he could only hold it up for a few moments at a time, and he finally gave it up with a disgusted huff. He tried using his wand to levitate the paper before him, but even his magic seemed worn out, and he could only manage a weak flutter of the pages.

Harry watched him surreptitiously from his place at the table, and when he finished eating and cleaning up the few dirty dishes, he sat on the sofa beside Snape's bed and, without being asked, began to read aloud from the paper. Harry read each story's headline. If Snape didn't look away, he read the article. If he did, Harry moved on to the next one.

When he'd made it through the paper, Harry said, "If you're all right here for a bit, I'll shower now."

Snape once again didn't respond, and Harry left him alone. Snape watched him go, wondering why the boy seemed so low today. It never occurred to him that if he asked, Harry would probably tell him.

##########

Harry felt marginally better after a shower and a second cup of coffee. Snape was dozing, and once Madam Pomfrey arrived, Harry let himself out of the cottage and into the sunshine.

##########

The walk had done Harry a world of good. He'd made his way to the village, bought some fresh fruit, and picked up a surprise for Snape on his way back.

Madam Pomfrey was obviously anxious to get back when Harry returned, but Harry didn't let himself feel guilty for taking his time. Pomfrey told him that Snape appeared to be progressing as expected. The wound, finally, appeared to have stopped bleeding, meaning it could now be left uncovered by bandages, though the healing creams still needed to be applied. The blood replenishing potion would need to be administered for another week, at which point Snape's strength should begin to return. Until then he would continue to need assistance with nearly everything. Madam Pomfrey recommended liquids and semi-solid foods only for another week and then a reintroduction to solid foods.

Snape had been moved back into the bedroom for his examination, and he remained there now.

"Madam Pomfrey's gone," Harry said, entering the bedroom with a cardboard box in his hands. "She said everything looks good."

"That is because she is not the one stuck in this bed," Snape griped.

"I know it's hard," Harry started to say.

"You know nothing, Potter," Snape interrupted, his voice hard and mean. "You never have, and it appears increasingly likely that you never will."'

Stung by the tone and the words, Harry took a step back. "Well," he said, swallowing a lump of emotion that had leapt into his throat. "I . . . .um . . . picked these up while I was in town. I thought they might help to pass the time." He set the box on the bed next to Snape and fled the room.

Snape sighed and lay back on his pillow. He really should curb his tongue, just a little, when talking to the boy. Snape wondered what could be in the box. Books, perhaps. He'd said they would help to pass the time, and books would certainly do that. He wondered what kind of books Potter would choose. Muggle comic books likely. Wait – that was unkind (though probably true).

Snape's musings were cut off when he heard a sound from inside the box. Books that moved?! Curious, Snape pulled the box closer and peered over the edge. Two kittens, one orange and one black and white, were wrestling atop an old blue baby blanket.

Snape blinked at them, surprised. One of them, the orange one, spotted him looking, sat up, and looked back.

"Hello," Snape said.

The orange kitten yawned. The other somersaulted while trying to bite its own tail.

The ends of Snape's mouth turned up in what looked suspiciously like a smile. He reached in and lifted the orange kitten out. It fit into the palm of his hand and sat there willingly while Snape petted its ears and back. He felt and heard the unbelievably loud purr emanating from the tiny creature and held it up to snuggle under his chin.

He'd always wanted a cat. His one attempt at pet ownership as a child had ended horribly, and as an adult, his life had not been conducive to something as domestic as a cat.

The black and white kitten, unhappy to have been left alone in the box, began trying to scale his way out. When that failed, it sat and mewed piteously.

Snape lifted it out and set them both on the bed after ascertaining they were both females. He pushed the box onto the floor, slid his hand under the counterpane, and wriggled his fingers. Both kittens pounced. Snape moved his hand, and the kittens chased his wiggling fingers all over the bed, often getting entangled with each other in their enthusiasm.

Harry caught them at this when he brought the lunch tray in, and he couldn't help but smile. "Do you like them?"

Snape immediately stopped what he'd been doing, embarrassed. "They're cats," he said with a dismissive shrug.

"That they are," Harry agreed. "Lunch. Do you want the pan first?"

"No. Lunch first, please."

_Please?_ Snape said _please_?! Trying not to show his shock, Harry prepared Snape's lunch. The orange kitten, nose twitching happily, did its best to interfere.

Harry picked the kitten up to scold it when it hissed at him and swiped at him with a tiny paw. "Oi!" Harry said, dropping it back onto the bed. "You behave or I'll put you out!"

Snape picked the kitten up and stroked it. "There now," he cooed, "Who's a good judge of character, then?"

Snape's strength had returned enough so that he was able to get most of his lunch into his mouth, despite the distraction of the two rambunctious kittens. When lunch and toiletries were finished, Harry moved Snape's bed back out to the sitting room. The kittens went along for the ride.

"What are you going to call them?" Harry asked.

Snape picked the orange kitten up and studied it. "This one looks like an Aristophones to me."

Harry snorted at the mouthful. "Good thing it will never have to learn to spell it. And the other?"

Snape looked at the black and white kitten, which was currently bathing its tiny feet. "You should perhaps name that one," he said magnanimously.

"Hmmm. Frank, I think," Harry said, deliberately choosing a name that was as simple as the one Snape had picked was not.

It was Snape's turn to snort. "They are both females, Potter."

"Well, Frances then. We can call her Frankie." Snape sneered, likely at Harry's use of the word "we", like they were going to be together for a while. "What would you like to do this afternoon?

"I thought perhaps a long, vigorous walk through the forest, or mountain climbing maybe."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic, because I will go do those things and leave you here alone."

"Go then," Snape said, not really caring one way or another what Harry Potter did.

Harry sighed. "Would you like a book to read?"

"If I do, I can get it myself," Snape said curtly, ignoring the fact that his magic was only strong enough for the most basic of spells. If he did want a book from the limited library here, the chances were only breakeven that he'd be able to get it.

"Fine," Harry said. If the git needed something, he could just ask. Feeling as though he might go insane with inactivity, Harry stalked into the kitchen. There were lunch things to clean up, dinner to be planned and . . . what then? If he didn't find something to do, preferably something that would take him out of Snape's company for extended stretches of time, he thought he really might go spare. He sighed and stared out the window at the sunshiny day. Wait a minute – could that be a garden underneath all those overgrown weeds? It was worth checking out, he decided. Of all the chores he'd been forced to do at the Dursleys, gardening was the one he'd disliked the least. There was something satisfying about getting your hands dirty, coaxing life out of the soil. Harry hurried his chores in the kitchen now, eager to get started.

Before going out, Harry checked on Snape. He was asleep (good!), both kittens curled up sleeping as well (Ari on his chest, Frankie by his feet). Harry couldn't help but smile and wish he had a camera, though Snape would likely kill him if he actually photographed him. Harry would leave the kitchen door open so he could hear Snape if he called while Harry was outside. Hopefully he'd sleep until dinnertime.

##########

Harry had spent a happy two hours in the yard, weeding and cleaning away overgrown brush. He'd found several flowering plants he could identify and many others he couldn't. He'd only cleared half of the garden, but he figured he'd done enough for one day. He was dirty and sweaty, but he was happy in an exhausted kind of way. After a shower, he'd start on dinner. Tomorrow he'd finish weeding and maybe he could convince Snape to go outside with him and help to identify the remaining plants. Fresh air was good for sick people, right? Or he could go back into town and buy a book on local plants. Harry hummed to himself as he crossed the kitchen – it was nice to have purpose and something to look forward to.

His good feeling evaporated when he entered the sitting room. Snape was not in his bed, and a brief moment of panic fluttered in Harry's chest. Had someone taken him? Two more steps relieved him of that worry but brought home another.

Snape was lying in a heap on the floor beside his bed, his limbs splayed awkwardly.

Harry rushed to his side. "Oh my God! Snape! What happened?!"

"I fell, you moron! Get me up!" Snape's voice was rough, and if Harry didn't know better, he'd think Snape had been crying. He did know better, right? As Harry helped straighten out Snape's arms and legs, he looked closely at the man's face. Tracks were clearly visible on his cheeks – he _had_ been crying. Merlin! What had happened to bring that on?!

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked anxiously as he helped Snape to his feet. In his weakened state, Snape could only stand for a moment before collapsing into a sitting position on the bed.

"No!" he snarled.

"What happened?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Did you fall?" Harry pressed.

"No, Potter, I very carefully got out of bed and arranged myself in a painfully uncomfortable pile on the floor."

"Did you fall out of bed, or were you trying to get up for some reason?" Harry sat on the edge of the bed, willing himself not to respond to Snape's anger in kind, trying to get at the bottom of whatever had brought the man to tears.

"I fail to see how that matters now."

"It matters a great deal. If you simply fell out of bed, I can put up rails to keep you . . ."

"I am NOT a child!" Snape exploded, looking at Harry for the first time since Harry had discovered him on the floor. His eyes were wild with emotion, red-rimmed and still moist. There were so many emotions in those dark eyes that Harry couldn't separate any of them out to identify them.

"I know that," he said calmly. "I only meant . . ."

"I know what you meant!" Snape interrupted again. "You don't want to be burdened with picking up your hated professor again! Why are you even here, Potter? You claim to be helping me, but when I require assistance with one of life's basic necessities, you are nowhere to be found. Off gallivanting, no doubt, wasting your time wiling away your life. Well, if this is the level of care I can expect to receive from you, you may as well just leave me to the Death Eaters!"

Harry thought he knew what was going on – Snape had required assistance with one of life's basic necessities – he'd needed the bed pan, and Harry hadn't thought to bring it out of the bedroom and leave it within easy reach. If Snape had called for help, Harry hadn't heard him. Either way, he'd obviously tried to get out of bed to take care of the problem himself, and he'd fallen. After figuring this out, Harry figured something else out, too. There was a wet spot on the carpet, and the acrid smell of urine in the air. He'd had to go so badly that he'd wet himself.

No wonder he'd cried. Harry could only imagine the anger, frustration and humiliation Snape must have experienced as he lay on the floor, soaked in his own urine, waiting for the one person he hated more than any other to come in and find him and pick him up.

Harry closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest, overwhelmed. He'd been so happy only a few moments ago – now he felt like an utter failure. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"You're sorry?" Snape repeated, disgust evident in his voice. "Do you think that helps even one little bit?"

"No," Harry said softly. "But it's true. When Professor McGonagall comes tomorrow, I'll tell her to find someone to take my place. You deserve better." Now it was Harry's turn to feel like crying.

"You've just been waiting for the chance to run away, haven't you, Potter? Why does this not surprise me? You thought you could dump kittens on me and then leave me in their care while you went off doing who knows what. Probably snuck off to get laid somewhere, no doubt."

Harry said nothing in his own defense – he felt he deserved every scathing word Snape heaped on him.

"I'm going to draw some bath water. I think perhaps it's a good idea to bathe before supper today. For both of us."

"Yes, you do rather smell like a mountain troll," Snape said meanly. "And the day you start thinking is the day I win Miss Congeniality in the local beauty pageant."

Harry had to get out. Snape's comments were cutting too deep. Face averted to hide the tears in his eyes, Harry got up and went into the bathroom, his chest aching.

Snape could tell from the set of the young man's shoulders as he left that he was upset. Well good! He'd deserved everything Snape had said. When Snape had woken with a desperate need to relieve himself and no way to do so, there was no Potter in sight. He'd tried summoning the bed pan, but his magic just wasn't strong enough yet. And then he'd come close to panicking. He'd waited as long as he possibly could, and when Potter still hadn't come, he'd tried to remedy the situation himself. Unfortunately, he was still so weak that two seconds on his feet found him crashing to the floor, landing painfully with his legs twisted beneath him. Mortifyingly, he'd felt his bladder let go, and there was nothing he could do to stop it once it started. Frustrated at his continued physical frailty and the weakness of his magic, angered by his supposed caretaker's absence, and humiliated beyond belief by the fact that he'd soiled himself like a toddler, tears of self-pity that he'd been fighting for days had overcome him. He then added ashamed of his weakness to the emotions coursing through him. Finally, after thirty minutes on the floor and no Potter, fear that maybe the boy had left and wasn't coming back joined the party. Snape was an emotional mess when Harry finally deigned to make an appearance. Snape had had every right to tear Potter a new arsehole, and he would _not_ feel guilty about it.

When Harry returned, Snape could tell the boy had been crying, though Harry tried to hide it. What in Merlin's name did the brat have to cry about?!

Without asking, Harry floated Snape into the bathroom, and, as he'd done the night before, lowered him into the water and proceeded to bathe him. There was no pretending to be asleep this time, and there was also no nervous, soothing chatter from Harry. The boy looked simply miserable and kept his eyes averted from Snape entirely during the unpleasant process. When Snape was clean, Harry left him in the tub while he returned to the living room, cleaned the spot on the rug, and changed Snape's bed linens. That done, he returned to the bathroom, removed Snape from the water, dried and dressed him, then saw him back to his bed. This was all accomplished without words from either of them. Snape had plenty more biting comments he would have liked to share, but he couldn't bring himself to heap them on the boy's miserable head.

Harry really wanted a shower, but there was no way he was leaving Snape alone again. He performed a quick cleaning spell on himself before going out to start the dinner he was sure he wouldn't be able to eat.

##########

The remainder of their day was spent in silence. Snape was still angry at the world and himself, frustrated that he wasn't getting better faster, and yes, he now felt guilty, dammit. Potter was still drooping and moping, no doubt feeling sorry for himself and his sorry plight in life.

Harry, for his part, was angry at himself for letting Snape down, but more troubled by why Snape's derisive words had bothered him. He'd been the recipient of the sharp side of Snape's tongue on many occasions – why had it hurt so much this time?

##########

The awkwardness had not left them when the new day arrived. Snape insisted on eating his own breakfast and made a fairly decent job of it. After clean-up, Professor McGonagall arrived fortuitously.

"Yes, Harry, tea would be lovely."

When tea had been served, they sat in the sitting room, the kittens playing with dust bunnies, and Minerva updated them.

"We've been following up on reported sightings of the escaped Death Eaters. By 'we', I mean what's left of the Order. The Ministry, of course, is doing the same, and though they've said catching those supporters of Voldemort who have so far escaped justice is of prime importance, there is much disarray within the Ministry, as you might imagine. It is much like last time, Severus . . . trying to weed out those in power who were willing followers and who were imperiused. One is not completely sure whom one can trust outside one's own circle.

"The bottom line is that all we know is that what started as three Death Eaters has grown to perhaps ten or a dozen. We haven't been able to pinpoint an exact location for a headquarters, so we surmise they're moving about a great deal. Nor do we have any intelligence regarding what their plans are, although it seems evident by the frequency of their gathering that they are up to something."

"Why can't you just scoop them up at their next meeting?" This question, of course, came from Harry.

"If it were that easy, Mr. Potter, it would already be done," Minerva explained patiently. "We don't know of their meetings until they've already happened. We haven't the luxury of a spy in their midst any longer."

They both looked at Snape here. He hadn't said more than words of greeting to this point. "You're very quiet, Severus. Have you no questions?" McGonagall asked.

"Questions? No. It appears you're doing all you can but that there's really nothing new to report."

"That about sums it up," McGonagall said with a prim nod of her head. "The garden looks very nice," she said, looking at Harry. "Your work, I presume?"

Harry nodded, his face coloring at the memory of yesterday's debacle. "I spent a couple hours out there yesterday after lunch," he said, hoping Snape was paying attention. He'd never explained where he'd been when Snape needed him yesterday, but he wanted the man to know he hadn't snuck off to "get laid" or anything even remotely as interesting.

And, of course, Snape _was_ paying attention. So _that's_ where the whelp had been – in the backyard the whole time, close enough so that if he'd called, Potter would likely have heard him. But he hadn't thought to do that, had he, sure that he'd been abandoned. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't heard the door when Potter had finally arrived – apparently, he'd left the door open, probably to hear Snape if he _did_ call. Which he hadn't. Okay, Snape admitted, now he really _did_ feel guilty.

"And how are you boys getting along here? Madam Pomfrey tells me that your wounds are coming along nicely, Severus. And I must say that you look well."

Harry opened his mouth to make the speech he'd prepared and rehearsed last night when he couldn't sleep, about how there had to be someone more qualified and competent to care for Snape when Snape beat him to the punch.

"I _am_ well," he said. "Potter is taking more than adequate care of my needs."

Snape saw the surprise in Harry's green eyes at these lukewarm words of praise. This was followed by the first genuine smile he'd seen on the boy's face in a while and he was glad he'd said what he did.

"Good. Well, I must be getting back. Thank you for the tea, Harry. If you'd like some plants for the garden, I can ask Pomona for clippings."

"That would be great!" Harry said enthusiastically. "There are some things out there that I don't recognize. I was going to ask Professor Snape to go out and take a look when I'm finished cleaning it up."

"I'll see what she's got," Minerva promised. "You two take care."

After she left, Harry continued to beam at his former professor until it made Snape nervous. "Potter, stop grinning at me like a loon. I thought you wanted some help in this garden of yours?"

Harry tried to suppress the smile, but found it just would not stay away. But he said, "Yes, sir," and did his best to hide it.

##########

Harry got Snape comfortable in a chair and levitated him into the cleared portion of the garden. They spent some time examining the plants Harry hadn't recognized until he realized Snape was dozing in the warm late morning sun. Harry moved him to a shadier spot (who knew what might happen to a dungeon dweller when exposed to too much direct sunlight) and set to work on the remaining section of the garden that still needed to be cleared. Ari and Frankie chased butterflies and each other until they fell into an exhausted pile of fur for a cat nap.

##########

As the days passed, Snape began to get noticeably stronger. Strength returned first to his arms: he no longer needed to be fed, he could hold a book to read as long as he wanted, and once Potter floated him into the tub, he could wash himself. This last was a huge relief to Harry because a week into Harry's bathing of him, Snape had developed an enormously inconvenient erection. They both pretended not to see it, but it was glorious and quite difficult to miss. Harry, while embarrassed, took it as a sign that Snape truly was healing, because no sick body could have produced something that . . . healthy. For his part, Snape was quite proud of himself at the momentary widening of Potter's eyes, in which he could see how impressed Potter was and some other emotion he couldn't place. When he added in the lovely shade of pink in Potter's cheeks, Snape had been left wishing he'd been alone so he could take care of the little (okay, not so little) problem. Maybe next time.

Strength returned to his legs a little more slowly, but soon Snape was able to get out of bed on his own and walk a few steps. Though he still tired easily, he could sit at table for meals and take a short stroll in the garden without too much strain.

And best yet, Snape's magic grew in power every day until he was able to perform every spell he tried with no problem.

And, of course, as soon as he started genuinely feeling better, he began to wonder (out loud and rather obnoxiously at times) how much longer he was going to be stuck here with Potter.

##########

After a month, Snape was completely healed and completely sick of being stuck in this cottage. He'd threatened to leave on numerous occasions, but Minerva was always able to calm him down enough to convince him to stay.

Harry, too, was horribly bored here. The garden could only consume so much of his time, and now that Snape didn't require any assistance, he had a lot of free time. The benefit to this extra time was that Harry had had ample opportunity to think about his future. He decided fairly quickly that he did not, after all, want to become an auror. He'd had enough chasing creeps and criminals and he'd definitely had enough death and destruction. Deciding what he did _not_ want to do, as it turned out, was easier than deciding what he _did_ want to do, and he spent many hours thinking about things he might do and discarding them one by one.

He'd discussed it with Professor McGonagall when he had a chance to speak with her alone. He'd been afraid she might be upset at his career change. After all, she had promised to do whatever it took to get him into the auror program. But she'd been very understanding about his reasons for reconsidering that career path, and she'd even brought him career pamphlets at her next visit. Harry had read them all through, but none of them seemed right, and he switched his thoughts to the Muggle world. Once he did that, what he wanted to do became clearer than any crystal ball he'd ever chanced to gaze into. Once again, Professor McGonagall was exceedingly helpful with logical advice and the names of people Harry would need to contact to assist him.

Of course, his future was on hold until the Death Eaters were captured.

##########

Thankfully for the sanity of both occupants, Minerva McGonagall arrived a week later with good and bad news.

"We've apprehended most of them," she announced gleefully. "They've been turned over to the Ministry and await trial!"

"_Most_ of them?" Harry questioned.

"Ten out of the twelve," Minerva confirmed. "We're confident the two left will either go into hiding or be caught soon themselves."

Harry and Snape exchanged happy grins, until Snape realized what he was doing and replaced his smile with a scowl.

"How were they caught?" Snape asked. "Did you finally learn the whereabouts of their headquarters?"

Minerva's happy look dulled considerably. "They were apprehended after setting a fire they were foolish enough to stay around to watch. If we hadn't been monitoring this particular residence, we never would have caught them, but as it was, the wards alerted us in time to catch them still at the scene. Unfortunately, we were not in time to save the dwelling."

Her words hung in the air. Neither Harry nor Snape wanted to ask, though it was obvious from her demeanor that this loss was significant to one of them. Harry went quickly through the list of possibilities in his head – Grimmauld Place, the house at Godric's Hollow, the Dursley's. They were all likely targets, he thought.

For Snape, the list was considerably shorter. There was only one place he could call his own – the house at Spinner's End. And when Minerva turned her sad, sympathetic eyes on him, he knew what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Your home at Spinner's End has been destroyed."

Snape sat, unspeaking, unblinking, absorbing this latest blow. His childhood home – gone. Thankfully, he supposed, there hadn't been any wonderful childhood memories lost in the blaze, simply because he had no wonderful childhood memories associated with that house (or any other for that matter). He supposed he should feel bad about the loss of his possessions there, but truthfully, everything he'd had of any value, sentimental or otherwise, had been with him at Hogwarts and was either still there or was here with him. He became aware that Minerva and Potter were both watching him closely, expecting some sort of reaction.

"So," he said finally, "we are free to leave here then?"

Aristophones climbed the chair Severus was sitting in, and he took her into his lap.

Minerva said, "We believe it is safe for you to do so. You do still need to be cognizant of the two that remain at large, but as long as you are well enough to defend yourself, there is no reason for you to remain here any longer."

"Good then," Snape said. He stood, bringing Ari with him. "I believe I will pack."

##########

Snape was packing his belongings. He'd left the door open, which Harry apparently took as an invitation to enter his room. He sat, unasked, on Snape's bed and watched him silently for a time.

"Where will you go?" Harry finally asked.

"Has Minerva left?"

"Yes."

The silence grew awkward, but Harry was reluctant to leave. Frankie wandered in, and Harry lifted her to the bed. He lay down with the kitten on his chest, and Snape glared at his presumption. Ari came leaping out from under the bed, threw herself onto the counterpane, and clawed her way up. Frankie pounced on her, and Harry lay on his side, head propped in his hand, watching them play.

"Where will you go?" he tried again after a time.

Snape finally stopped and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Harry. "I have no idea," he admitted softly. His family home was in ashes. Minerva had not offered him accommodation at Hogwarts, though he'd hardly stayed around long enough for her to make that offer if she'd been so inclined.

"Then why are you packing so fast?"

"I have no idea," he admitted again. "I just felt an urge to be gone from this place."

Harry sat up. "Listen, I know you're probably sick of me, but I'd like it if you'd consider Grimmauld Place. It's pretty big, and I think we could co-exist there hardly ever seeing each other. If that's what we wanted. I'll stay out of your way. And you could just consider it temporary until you figure something else out." _And I'll miss you_, Harry added in his head.

Snape was quiet for a moment, and Harry was sure he was deciding which cutting insult to use in throwing Harry's offer back in his face. Instead, he said, "Why are you doing this?"

Harry thought for a moment, knowing the truth but not daring to reveal it. "Because I owe you. Because we all owe you."

If Snape had been expecting flowery words of respect and affection, he would have been sorely disappointed. Good thing he never let himself expect those things. But the bottom line was that he had nowhere else to go. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was large and depressing – probably exactly what he needed right now. "I would not be able to pay you," he said abruptly.

Harry snorted and fell back onto the bed. "I don't care about that. Besides, I'd miss these characters too much."

"I sort of assumed you would take Frances and I would take Aristophones. When we parted ways."

"Then it's a good thing we're not parting ways," Harry said happily. "They'd miss each other terribly."

##########

Six days later, the move to Grimmauld Place had been accomplished. Snape had been put in the room Harry had shared with Ron on their previous trip here, while Harry had taken Sirius' room at the top of the house. The kittens had been so busy exploring their new home that they had been virtually unseen since their arrival here.

Snape was already breakfasting when Harry strolled into the kitchen. "Good morning!" Harry said brightly.

Snape muttered something into his tea that Harry couldn't quite catch. "All settled in?" Harry pressed on.

"I suppose."

"Great," Harry said as he poured himself tea.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Given any thought as to what you want to do next?"

"If you want to be rid of me already, why did you invite me to stay?"

"That's not what I meant! Oi! Do you have to be so prickly? I only meant that if you wished to do some brewing, there's plenty of room in this old house to set up a lab. Ever thought of going into business for yourself?"

"When have I ever had the time to even consider such an idea?" Snape asked. "I've been so busy for the last several years just trying to keep _you _out of trouble, I've barely had time to breathe!"

Harry sighed. Talking to this man was like trying to push a hedgehog into a box. You got stuck enough times, you stopped trying to make the little bugger go where you wanted it to go and just let it be. But then sometimes, the hedgehog wandered into the box all by himself.

Snape thought maybe he'd been a little mean to his host, and he modified his tone before asking, "What about you, Potter? What are you going to do with the rest of your life?"

Harry fidgeted with his knife self-consciously. He'd told no one but Professor McGonagall his plans. He was sure the wizarding world at large would not approve of what he planned to do. He had no idea what Snape would think, and for some reason, the man's good opinion had come to mean much to him. "I . . . I think I want to teach. In . . ."

Snape's snort of derision stopped him short.

"You?! Teach?! I shudder to think what you might have to offer to the forming minds of our next generation. A class in Disregarding the Rules, perhaps? Or Special Favors for the Spawn of Reprobates?" Snape chuckled at his own humor. "Really, Potter, perhaps you should stick to chasing the darker of our kind."

Harry hung his head, Snape's unkind words cutting to his very heart.

"Nothing to say?" Snape challenged.

"What could I say to that?" Harry asked, his voice small, unable to meet Snape's eyes. He got quickly to his feet, his chest feeling tight and his eyes watering. When was he going to learn?

##########

Later that evening, Harry was on his way to bed when he spotted Snape sitting in one of Grimmauld Place's many parlors. Not entirely sure why, he redirected his feet into the room, which, like all of the others in this house, was dark – dark paper on the walls, dark carpeting, dark corners where any manner of awful things could be hiding.

Snape had a cozy fire crackling though, which helped to dispel some of the gloom. Harry dropped into the armchair beside Snape. He looked around at the room. If he stayed here any length of time, maybe he'd do some redecorating, replace the carpeting, repaint the walls brighter colors, make this place a little less like a funeral home.

Snape glared at Harry, looking for all the world like he was going to protest Harry's presence here. Potter had said he'd keep his distance, but in the boy came, uninvited, interrupting his reading, and just plopped himself down like he owned the place. Okay . . . he did, but still. Snape mentally berated himself for leaving the second chair there, as though it were an invitation, and for leaving the door open. Perhaps if he ignored the pest, Potter would get the hint and go away.

Ha! Fat chance.

"Watcha reading?" Harry asked.

Snape's withering glare found him over the top of his book. "A book." Snape's eyes returned to the page.

Seconds ticked by. "Any good?"

Again with the glare. "I wouldn't know. Someone keeps interrupting me."

"Sorry," Harry said, though he didn't sound like he was, even a little.

Tick. Tick. Tick. "Ron and Hermione just left." His friends had come to celebrate Harry's release from "captivity." They'd talked and laughed and drank for a couple of hours, and though Harry himself had only consumed a moderate amount of firewhiskey, he was feeling warm and relaxed and a little tingly inside.

Snape expressed no interest in that news at all. Harry had asked him to join in the small party, but Snape had, predictably, declined.

Harry sighed, but it sounded like a happy sigh, not an I'm-frustrated-with-Snape's-reticence-so-I'm-going-to-bed sigh. "Can I tell you something?" he asked after a time.

"Can I stop you?"

Harry was silent long enough that Snape began to hope he'd passed out. Again, ha!

"I like you," Harry finally said, his voice soft and dreamy.

"Hooray for me," Snape said.

Harry hadn't planned on baring his soul to Snape tonight, but the crackly fire and the alcohol soaking his brain and the warmth in his belly made him feel as though the world was a fuzzy and safe place, and he could say anything to anyone, even Snape, and it wouldn't be taken the wrong way or thrown back in his face.

Harry went quiet again. Snape was working so hard on ignoring the boy that he didn't notice that Harry had come to kneel beside his chair until a hand that wasn't his own pushed his book down into his lap.

"No. I mean I _like_ you," Harry said, his beguiling green eyes looking up at Snape, the meaning of his words shining clearly there.

"Potter, what are you on about? You are . . ."

Harry silenced him by leaning in and kissing Snape, right on his very thin lips. It was a dry kiss, a chaste kiss, until Harry darted his tongue out and drew it along Snape's lower lip. Harry groaned and pressed harder.

After many seconds, it finally dawned on Harry that Snape was not kissing him back, and he sat back on his haunches.

"Have you lost your mind?" Snape spit out, his eyes glaring holes in Harry's. He brought the back of his hand to his mouth, as though to wipe away something distasteful.

"I . . . I don't think so," Harry said, Snape's very apparent anger dispelling the warm feelings he'd felt only moments before.

"Then your actions can only be explained away as the product of too much drink," Snape charged.

"I haven't had that much!" Harry protested. "I just wanted you to know how I feel!"

"Why?" Snape asked, his tone biting. "Did you think that I could return this foolish . . . affection? Did you expect me to melt into a puddle after telling you that I had been longing for you secretly since the beginning of time? Really, Potter, enlighten me. What _were_ you thinking?"

Snape's tone cut deeper with every word, and Harry began to feel very much the fool. His cheeks flushed red, and he dropped his gaze to the threadbare carpet.

"Well?" Snape demanded.

"I don't know, okay?!" Harry said heatedly. "I don't know what I expected! I just wanted you to know!"

"And you expect me to believe that you have feelings for me that didn't come out of a whiskey bottle?"

Harry raised his eyes now and stared defiantly at Snape. "It's the truth!"

"Is this the price I am to pay for your hospitality?"

Horrified that Snape would think that Harry would insist upon a relationship with Snape in payment for allowing him to stay here, Harry drew back away from Snape, lost his balance, and ended up sitting on his arse. "No! That's not . . . I'd never . . ."

"You're even more of a dullard than I thought. First this insane idea about the irresponsible and under-educated likes of you teaching the next generation of witches and wizards, now this ridiculous delusion. Really, Potter, I must say that I find living with you much more amusing than I had contemplated."

Harry had had enough, and he scrambled to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster. Feeling about two centimeters tall and on the verge of tears, he beat a hasty retreat from the room.

##########

Harry had been miserable a lot in his relatively short life, but he didn't think he'd ever been more so than he was now. He'd confessed his feelings to Snape, opened his chest to reveal his heart, and Snape had stomped all over it. Ashamed and humiliated, Harry had retreated to his room and actually sobbed. He hadn't let go like that since Sirius. How had it come to this? How had he allowed Snape to become so important to him that the man's typically harsh words could destroy him? He didn't want to feel this way about Snape, but he couldn't seem to control it. He'd had a small glimmer of hope that Snape might return his feelings, but he'd been unabashedly disabused of that notion, hadn't he?

And what was he going to do now? The thought of staying in this house, seeing Snape every day, filled him with a cold sense of dread. How could he ever look the man in the eye again? He thought briefly of asking Snape to leave, but he knew that he wouldn't. The man had nowhere else to go, and he, Harry, and indeed the entire wizarding world, owed Snape a debt it could never repay. Harry would not throw him out on the street. If he did that, Harry knew, he'd never see Snape again, and as pathetic as it was to admit, that thought hurt even more than living here with the man.

Harry then considered whether he should leave. He could go to Godric's Hollow. He was quite sure Minerva would let him stay at Hogwarts if he asked. He had the resources to either buy another house or let some place. He had options – Snape did not. But Harry had made plans for his immediate future, and those plans included living here at Grimmauld Place for at least the next three years. He _could_ change his living arrangements without altering the rest of his plans, but he found he didn't want to.

He would simply have to find a way to coexist with Snape without losing any more of his dignity.

But before he could embark on his new life, he needed to tie up the loose ends on his old one. He owled Ginny Weasley and invited her to tea the following day.

##########

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Ginny," Harry said as he poured tea for her.

"Don't be silly, Harry," Ginny said with a genuine smile. "I've just been waiting to hear from you."

Harry looked away. This was going to be so much more difficult than he'd thought it would be.

Ginny seemed to pick up on his mood. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

Harry sighed. Was it ever! "Yes, Ginny. There is. I need to talk to you. I know we said that once the . . . once Voldemort was killed, we'd get back together and start the life together we talked about."

"You've changed your mind." It was a statement, spoken softly.

"No!" Harry said quickly. "I mean . . . lots of things have changed, Ginny, but there's something fundamentally different about me that I just can't . . . do this. You need to know why. I owe you that." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "This is hard!"

Ginny reached across the table and put her hand over his. "Perhaps you should just say it," she said kindly.

Harry took a deep breath, then swallowed once. "I discovered something about myself this summer, Gin. I . . . I like blokes." This epiphany had made itself manifestly obvious when he'd kissed Snape last night. Even as one-sided as that kiss had been, he'd felt so much more than he'd ever felt kissing Cho or even Ginny. Harry had used the memory of Snape's erection in the bathtub as wank enhancement for weeks after, despite how hard he'd tried to force Ginny into a starring role in his fantasies. It was Snape who got him instantly hard and panting, and once Harry stopped fighting that and just accepted it, something clicked into place inside him. It explained why the whole dating thing had been so painfully awkward for him.

Ginny's expression was difficult to read. She did not let go of his hand, for which he was grateful. He'd half expected her to recoil in disgust at this announcement, as though he were now as repellent as a rancid flobberworm. "Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I wish it wasn't so, but I can't change what I am. It wouldn't be fair to you to hide it." When she didn't speak, he added, "You have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you, Harry. Frankly, I'm not even really surprised. But I do have to ask – was what we _did _have – was that all a lie?"

"No! Ginny . . . God, no!" Harry said earnestly. "I loved you. Truth be told, I still do. I just can't love you like a man loves a woman, and you deserve so much more than I can give you. I'm so sorry if I misled you in any way. Honestly, I debated with myself about keeping this to myself. I thought I could hide it, deep down inside. I thought about marrying you, having a family with you, and I knew I could be happy. But it wouldn't be fair to you, and I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry about this, Gin. I _never_ wanted to hurt you."

A single tear slid down Ginny's cheek. "I know, Harry. It'll be all right, after I've adjusted. I want you to be happy. I wouldn't want you to settle for what you thought you wanted."

"I wouldn't have thought of it as _settling_, Gin. I would have been honored to be your husband."

"I know," she assured him. "You'd have made the best of it, and we likely would have been happy, but neither of us would have been complete. I'm glad you told me, Harry."

"This may be a dumb question, but can we still be friends? I'd really like it if we could."

Ginny smiled a watery smile. "I'd like that, too."

They smiled at each other sadly for a moment as the dream of the life they could have shared together died between them.

"Thank you for the tea, Harry. I think I'll go now." She stood up. "You take care of yourself. And you'd better keep in touch."

"I will. Ginny, I'm so sorry about this."

Ginny pressed a hand to his cheek. "Don't be. Just . . . be happy."

Harry escorted her to the hearth and watched her floo away. He turned and went up the stairs, heading for his room. He planned to lay on his bed and cry until he fell asleep. Crying was becoming a habit, but Harry felt he owed it to himself – he was, after all, grieving the loss of his relationship with Ginny, his dream of a large and loving family, and his own perceptions of himself.

On the first floor landing, he met Snape.

"Potter, you look as though your dog died."

Harry looked him in the eye long enough for Snape to see the emotion roiling there, and the intensity of it surprised him. Then something in Harry's eyes shuttered closed. Harry looked away and continued up to his room, leaving Snape watching him walk away.

##########

Harry began to distance himself from Snape as much as possible. He had a month to go before he began university, and he spent as much of it as he could away from Grimmauld Place.

He got a job. He'd seen several adverts on a bulletin board while visiting campus, and he'd followed up on all of them until he was hired by a Muggle law firm looking for a gopher and office boy. He knew some (read: Snape) would find the work demeaning, but he actually enjoyed mingling with people who knew nothing of him but what he chose to share and who made no assumptions about him because of a scar on his forehead. He was free to be Harry Potter for the first time in his life, and he found it wonderfully liberating. He felt as though he were inventing himself as he went along. He was taken on full-time at first, with the understanding that once school started up, he could cut back to part-time hours that fit into his schedule.

He began to run. First thing in the morning, mid-afternoon, or evening, whenever he had the time, he jogged the streets around Grimmauld Place. He started slowly at first, walking more than jogging, but as the days went by and he stuck with it, he found he could go faster and further and longer. His body felt better physically than it ever had, and strangely enough, while he ran, he cleared his mind and thought of nothing but his endless footfalls.

He took driving lessons, bought a small car, and practiced in it until he took his exam and obtained his driver's license. He took a computer course, knowing he was behind his Muggle peers in this area and that he'd need to at least be semi-literate if he wanted to survive his schooling. He wanted to buy a computer for use at home, but he knew that the magic bounding around Grimmauld Place would interfere and turn the complex piece of electronic equipment into an expensive paper weight. Likely Snape knew some way around this, but as Harry was going out of his way to avoid the man, he'd never know for sure.

And then in September, school began. Thanks in large part to Professor McGonagall, Harry had been selected to attend the University of Birmingham in their Childhood, Culture and Education degree program. The Ministry of Magic had an education department which translated a student's Hogwarts career into something a Muggle university could grasp, and Harry's transcript had been subjected to this treatment and sent off to the University with all of the application paperwork. He'd been thrilled when he received his letter of acceptance, then worried briefly that he had been fast-tracked by magical means. Or maybe it was because he needed no kind of financial aid as his Gringott's vault contained more than ample funds to take care of his education. In the end, he had decided not to worry about_ how_ he'd gotten in and simply be grateful that he had. A sense of anticipatory excitement took hold of him when he went to the University book store to purchase his books – what he was doing felt so right.

All of these things combined to take Harry away from home for a large majority of each day, and he hardly ever saw Snape. He knew the man had started a potions business by owl order – Snape had asked his permission to operate out of the basement – but they did not discuss it. Harry would have liked to question him about it, but he had finally learned to never speak to the man unless it was absolutely necessary. Because despite the distance that he'd put between himself and Snape, his feelings hadn't changed one bit. He still hungered for the git, try as he might to quash those feelings, and Snape's scathing comments still cut him very deeply. Some day, if he worked hard enough and ran hard enough and studied hard enough, he'd get beyond it, but right now, it just hurt too much.

Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A Roof for the Rain**

**by Warviben**

**Summary:** Harry convinces Severus Snape that life is worth living. With that comes certain responsibilities.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to JK Rowling and probably a bunch of other companies/entities. But not me.

**Warning**: This fic officially becomes Snarry in this chapter. As such, it will contain explicit sexual interactions between two male characters.

_##########_

_From Chapter 1:_

_All of these things combined to take Harry away from home for a large majority of each day, and he hardly ever saw Snape. He knew the man had started a potions business by owl order – Snape had asked his permission to operate out of the basement – but they did not discuss it. Harry would have liked to question him about it, but he had finally learned to never speak to the man unless it was absolutely necessary. Because despite the distance that he'd put between himself and Snape, his feelings hadn't changed one bit. He still hungered for the git, try as he might to quash those feelings, and Snape's scathing comments still cut him very deeply. Some day, if he worked hard enough and ran hard enough and studied hard enough, he'd get beyond it, but right now, it just hurt too much._

##########

Chapter 2:

"Harry, Mr. Sharon would like tea brought in for himself and a client," Harry was told.

"Sure thing, Sheila," Harry said, returning her smile. Sheila was one of several young women, and more than one man, at the firm who flirted shamelessly with Harry. It made him more than a little uncomfortable, but he consoled himself with the fact that they weren't trying to get him into bed because he was The Chosen One, at least.

Harry went into the firm's small kitchen and prepared a tea tray for two – tea pot, two cups with saucers, spoons, milk, sugar, and a plate of biscuits, just in case. All of this he placed on the tea trolley, which he pushed to Mr. Sharon's door. He knocked once, softly, and waited for the command to enter before he did so.

His thoughts full of the psychology test scheduled for tomorrow (the first in this class), Harry paid no heed to the client sitting in front of Mr. Sharon's desk.

"Excuse me, sir," he said politely. "You wanted tea?"

"Ah, yes, Harry. Bring it right in." Mr. Sharon stood up behind his desk.

The black-clad client started slightly at the sound of Harry's voice and turned in his seat to stare incredulously at the use of Harry's name. When Harry looked up after parking the trolley next to the anonymous client to find Snape's black eyes boring holes into him, he nearly fell over the trolley.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said, his tone carefully neutral, but the question evident.

Harry nodded. "How are you, sir?" he managed to get out, sounding almost normal.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Sharon asked, smiling broadly at both of them.

Harry looked to Snape. He didn't know why the Professor was here, and he didn't want to say anything imprudent.

"Yes," Snape finally said. "We knew one another in a . . . previous life, as it were."

"Excellent!" Mr. Sharon said, rubbing his hands together.

Harry wanted nothing more than to get out of here. "Would you like me to pour, sir?" he asked.

"Oh please do, Harry." Harry poured one cup, added milk and sugar, as he knew Mr. Sharon liked, then poured another, plain. He handed the cups to their intended recipients. Mr. Sharon made as much contact with Harry as he could, as he always did whenever they were in the same room, and Harry tried hard not to flinch. Snape watched their interaction with his piercing gaze. He accepted his own cup of tea from Harry as though it were being offered to him by the world's homeliest hag.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" Harry asked, addressing Mr. Sharon.

"Not now. But Mr. Snape will need to have some documents copied before he goes, so don't go far."

"Yes, sir," Harry said agreeably and turned to go.

He was stopped by Snape's silky voice. "Mr. Potter, perhaps we might get together later, to get caught up with one another. You've had some changes in your life since we last spoke, it appears."

Harry wanted to tell him to sod off, but he didn't think that was a particularly good way to retain his position here, so he said, "Ring me up some time," knowing full well that Snape had no idea how to use a telephone. He left before Snape could think of another asinine comment.

Twelve minutes later, Snape emerged from the barrister's office, followed closely by the lawyer himself. Harry, as instructed, hadn't gone far, though his every instinct was to run, far and fast. He ruthlessly pushed that feeling down and asked, "Did you need copies, sir?"

"No," Mr. Sharon said, "that won't be necessary after all. Mr. Snape, it was a pleasure to meet you. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Sharon," Snape rejoined. "I trust you will send me your statement for services rendered?" With a nod, Sharon returned to his office.

Grateful that this was over, Harry tried to leave. "Oh, Harry, love," Sheila called, her voice bright with cheer. "The copier on the third floor is jammed again. Would you mind going up? We all know what magic fingers you have." She tittered behind her hand like a silly school girl.

Harry had to fight a very strong urge to hex the silly bint. Instead, he smiled indulgently and said, "I don't mind."

He stepped into the hallway, followed closely by Snape.

"Potter – "

"No!" Harry said fiercely without turning around. "We will _not_ do this," whatever _this_ was, "here."

"Fine. We will speak later."

Harry didn't bother to respond before continuing on his way up to the third floor to tame the reproductive beast.

##########

When Harry got home, he lingered only long enough to drop his books and change his clothes before setting back out for a run. He drove himself farther than he'd ever gone before, delaying as long as possible the moment when he'd return home and have to face Snape. Maybe he'd pull a Forrest Gump and just keep running until he got to the ocean.

With a sigh, Harry turned around and ran home. When he arrived, he was tired and sweaty. He wanted a shower, a light supper, and his bed, in that order. Conversing with Snape had no place on his schedule.

Unfortunately, the Potions Master had other ideas. He met Harry on the first floor landing.

"Home at last, I see," he noted. "We need to talk."

"Look, I really need a shower – "

"And you can take one. _After_ we talk. The parlor?"

Harry sighed and went into the parlor. He'd explain about the job and then get out of here. He stood behind one of the chairs and waited while Snape sat in the other.

"I've been wondering why you didn't tell me you'd found employment," Snape started. "I've also been wondering what I should call you now: The Boy Who Unjammed the Photocopier? The Chosen Tea-Fetcher?"

His amused smirk irritated Harry and he huffed his frustration. "And you wonder why I don't tell you anything?" He turned to go.

"Wait, Potter!" Snape commanded. "I'd forgotten how sensitive you are. I apologize."

He didn't sound very sorry, but for reasons Harry couldn't explain, he stopped anyway, seemingly unable to disobey.

"Please, sit," Snape requested.

"I'd rather stand," Harry said obstinately.

Snape shrugged. "Suit yourself. Why didn't you tell me you were employed?"

"Because I knew you'd make fun of me."

"Why would you presume that?"

"Because you _always_ make fun of me. And I was right, wasn't I?"

Snape did not respond to this. Instead, he asked, "Did you need this job? For financial reasons?"

"No."

"Do you wish to go into the law? Are you employed there to gain insight into the workings of such an establishment, from the bottom up, as it were?"

"No."

"Why, then?"

"I needed some place to be."

"'Some place to be'?" Snape repeated, bewildered. "Is not here 'some place to be'?"

Harry didn't answer, and after a moment, Snape said, "He fancies you. That Sharon man."

"I know." Mr. Sharon had made his interest plain, on more than one occasion. He'd been kept at bay so far by Harry's polite refusal. If he became more aggressive, Harry would leave the job. It wasn't _that _important.

"Have you . . . encouraged him?"

"No."

Good. Snape had disliked the man, immediately and intensely, once he'd figured out his interest in Harry, and he'd abruptly decided not to hire the man's firm. He needed a Muggle solicitor, but they were a dime a dozen in the city. But he _had _been full of useful information.

"He told me that you were enrolled in university."

Shite. Harry hadn't wanted to get into this, now or ever. He sighed.

"Which university?" Snape pressed.

"The University of Birmingham."

"A Muggle university?" Snape asked, surprised. "And in what course of study have you enrolled?"

"Childhood Culture and Education," Harry said through clenched teeth, bracing himself for the firestorm of derision that was sure to follow.

Snape mulled this over before speaking. "You wish to teach," he said softly, remembering an aborted conversation he'd had with Harry.

Harry was silent. He did not want to discuss his hopes and plans with the man who could make him feel so worthless and incapable and small with just a few well-chosen words. Not when that opinion could tear at him so deeply still.

"Why have you not told me any of this?" Snape asked, sounding genuinely perplexed.

"Why?" Harry asked. "You want to know why?" Harry knew he shouldn't get into this, because once he started, he may never stop, and he ran the risk of humiliating himself further. It was entirely possible that by the end of this conversation, he would be unable to live with Snape any longer, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"You made it perfectly plain what you thought of my fitness for teaching. Why would I subject myself to more of your ridicule? And I took the job because I needed something, anything, to get me out of this house, away from you!" Harry's growing agitation forced him to move, and he was pacing the room and waving his arms wildly.

"Away from _me?" Snape _asked, confused. They'd never been the best of friends, certainly, but surely he wasn't _that_ bad. In fact, he'd thought they'd been getting along very well the last couple of months. In retrospect, that may have been because he'd seen Harry only a handful of times over that time.

"Yes, away from you! How did you think I'd feel after you rejected me?!"

"Rejected you? Potter, what in Merlin's universe are you talking about?"

"I kissed you," Harry said miserably, the humiliation he'd felt that night rearing up inside him again. "You made it plain that attention was unwelcome."

"It was one kiss, Potter! One drunken kiss! It meant nothing to you!"

"Don't tell me what it meant to me! You have no idea! Do you even know how hard it is to be in the same room with you now?! Sometimes I feel as though my chest is being squeezed, like I can't breathe, like I'm having a heart attack." He placed his hand over his heart in demonstration. "And when you insult me . . ." Harry stopped, dangerously close to tears. "It hurts," he said, his voice breaking.

"Potter, I . . ."

"No. Don't," Harry begged. "You made it plain that you don't return my feelings, and I'll learn to live with that somehow." He turned away. "This conversation is pointless. I'm going to take a shower."

Snape watched him leave, unable to speak. He'd convinced himself that that kiss had been Harry's impetuousness, fueled by alcohol, that the boy had no real feelings for him. He'd been telling himself the same story every time he thought about the kiss, which was startlingly frequently, not so much because he believed it as he _wanted _to believe it, because for Harry Potter to be attracted to him was so far outside his realm of experience that it frightened him.

##########

Harry stood under the shower's spray for a while after he'd washed, letting the hot water soothe him and wash away some of his distress and humiliation. He let the water beat down on his head, wishing it could take his heartache and despair with it as it swirled down the drain.

Absorbed as he was with his thoughts and with the water pounding down on his head, he never heard the sound of someone entering the bathroom, disrobing and pulling the shower curtain back. In fact, he had no idea he was no longer alone in the shower until he felt a body press against his.

Harry jerked upright, water cascading down his face into his eyes. The naked body behind him, that of a man he quickly realized, held him tightly enough to steady him, but not so tightly as to be threatening. "Relax, Potter," Snape growled in his ear.

"Bloody sodding hell, Snape!" Harry said, wiping water out of his eyes furiously, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

Snape pressed himself against Harry so that Harry would feel his erection. "What do you think I'm doing?" he purred, rubbing himself provocatively against Harry's arse.

"I'm not entirely sure," Harry admitted, turning himself in the circle of Snape's arms so they were facing each other. Harry's growing erection bumped against Snape's, but he tried to ignore it – them.

"Not sure?" Snape repeated. "Looks like I have a lot to teach you." He dipped his mouth toward Harry's.

"No!" Harry said, arresting Snape's forward movement with a hand to the taller man's chest. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to. Because I want _you_."

This time, when Snape tried to kiss him, Harry didn't stop it. Snape was an excellent kisser, Harry decided – just the right amount of pressure and tongue. As they kissed, their wet, naked bodies pressed together and their hands roamed over slick backs and rounded arses.

Before Harry lost all ability to reason, he pulled away. "I can't do this," he said, looking up into Snape's lust-filled eyes. "I can't do this if it's a one-off."

"I realized something today, Potter, when I saw how that man was looking at you. I wanted to kill him. Painfully. I was mad with the thought that you might give yourself to him – to anyone – when you belong to _me_."

"But this . . ." Harry said, waving his hand feebly between them, "isn't enough. If this is all there is . . . as much as I might want it, it's not enough."

Snape cupped Harry's face in both his hands. "Idiot boy," he said, his voice softened with affection. He leaned in and kissed Harry gently. "I lay claim to you – your heart, your body, your soul – for all of eternity. But beware, Mr. Potter, I am a jealous and possessive man. What I claim, I keep. Are you prepared for all that means?"

"Claim me, Severus," Harry requested.

Snape wasted no time pinning Harry to the shower wall with his body and plundering his mouth. Harry's hands wandered down Snape's back until they found his buttocks, which he squeezed and fondled, pulling Snape tight against him. They frotted against one another like dogs in heat until Harry feared his weakened knees would no longer hold him.

"Bed!" he gasped into Snape's mouth.

Without taking his mouth from Harry's, Snape turned off the water and backed them out of the bathtub. Once on dry ground, Snape cast a quick-drying spell over both of them.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Snape asked with quiet intensity.

"I've wanted you for such a long time," Harry confessed. "_Your_ heart, _your_ soul. _And _your body."

Snape led Harry to his own bedroom, since it was closer, and pushed him gently onto the bed. He lay his long body atop Harry's smaller one, and they resumed kissing, hot, passionate, consuming kisses.

"Harry, have you ever . . ." Snape panted.

"No. But I want to. I want you to. Please."

Snape groaned. "Your first time will require careful preparation. Quite frankly, I'm not sure I can hold out much longer. Might I suggest that we . . . that this first time, we . . . seek our mutual release rather quickly and that later . . . later we can take all the time we require." Snape stroked Harry's face.

"Yes," Harry said, his voice a mere gasp. He liked the idea of a quick release. "Yes, please."

Snape reached between their bodies and took both their erections into one large hand, wrapping them with his long fingers. A whispered lubrication spell assisted him with sliding his fist up and down, rubbing his thumb over the end of Harry's prick on one down stroke, then over his own on the next.

Ten quick strokes later, Harry came with a cry. Feeling Harry's release beneath him, Snape followed him over the edge of ecstacy.

Harry looked up at him through green eyes half-closed with satisfaction. "That was brilliant."

Snape kissed the end of Harry's nose. "It will be better next time."

A shudder of anticipation ran through Harry at the thought.

Snape rolled off of Harry and magicked them both clean. "I suppose we should talk now," he said, though it was clear that talking about the issues they needed to discuss was low on his list of desirable things to do.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "But now, let's . . ." Harry yawned and snuggled closer to Severus. "Just rest." And he closed his eyes, savoring the warmth filling him, drawing him down into a happy, peaceful place where he knew no more for a time.

##########

Supper appeared on the table as soon as they sat down, and they began to eat. Neither seemed certain how to begin the conversation they needed to have, and finally, Harry said, "How is your business coming along?"

So they talked a bit about Snape's potion-making business, which he'd named Inceptum and was operating out of the basement here by owl order. Inceptum's reputation had grown quickly and steadily, and it was becoming obvious to Snape that he would need larger facilities and more help to keep up. He'd begun looking for a suitable location in Diagon Alley, one large enough to contain brewing facilities as well as a shop area. He'd found the perfect place, but it shared a connection with a shop that fronted in Muggle London. Both, incidentally, were for sale. Snape didn't want the Diagon Alley shop without the Muggle one, since they connected, which explained his visit to the Muggle solicitor.

"So you're not going to use Mr. Sharon, I take it," Harry said.

"I would have eventually hexed the man," Snape admitted. "The way he spoke of you. The way he looked at you. Like you were a tasty treat. Which I can now say, having seen for myself, is a sentiment I heartily agree with."

Harry's cheeks colored an adorable shade of pink, and he looked shyly away. "Did you find another solicitor?"

"They are as common as fleas in Muggle London," Snape noted. "I simply went down the street, stopped at the next firm I encountered, and retained someone there to assist me."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Please don't get angry, but if you need any help . . . financially, I'd be more than willing to . . ."

"I would hope it wouldn't come to that," Snape interrupted gruffly. Actually, he had been worried about obtaining the financing for this ambitious endeavor. He certainly didn't possess the necessary funds and would have to convince someone to back him. A Muggle bank was out of the question since he had no credit history, or any history at all, for that matter, in the Muggle world. That left Gringott's, who knew only too well the current state of his financial health, or a private individual, or individuals. Gringott's was not known for taking risks, which is exactly what they'd be doing with an unproven business operated by a former Death Eater, and the only person he knew wealthy enough to be of any assistance was Lucius Malfoy. Asking Lucius Malfoy for anything was unpleasant to consider for many reasons, chief of which was that Lucius wasn't the type to sit by idly and let his investments govern themselves. No, he'd want a role, a _controlling_ role, if his money was involved, and Snape abhorred the thought of anyone being able to tell him what to do now that he'd finally found his freedom.

He'd never considered Potter as a source of funds. With his unpretentious nature, it was easy to forget that he must have a sizeable fortune of his own. The Potters had been notoriously well off, as had the Blacks, and Harry had both of those family fortunes at his disposal. He knew that Harry would never seek to control what Snape did with the money. In fact, Snape could waste away his entire fortune and Potter wouldn't say "boo".

"But I sincerely appreciate the offer," he added after thinking all of this through. "And I will keep it in mind."

Harry smiled. "Good. I know how brilliant you are at potions, and I know you'll make a go of this. I'd consider it a great business opportunity to get in on the bottom floor. Anyone with any sense would."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. That . . . means a lot to me." And Snape found that it did.

"If I were involved, I'd have to insist on one thing, though."

_Here we go_, Snape thought. "And what is that?"

"You'd have to call me Harry. In fact, I may insist on that in any case."

Snape grunted. "That sounds reasonable."

"So what will you do with the Muggle side of the shop?"

"I don't know. I believe it was formerly a book store. The shelves are still there."

"That would be brilliant!" Harry said eagerly. "Hermione's looking for a job while she's at uni. I bet you could get her to come and help you out."

Snape grimaced just a little. Apparently if he was going to do this _thing_ with Potter, he was going to have to accept his annoying friends under foot as well. And then a thought occurred to him. "You could work there as well. You could give up your job with that lecherous old pervert and come to work for me."

"Old?" Harry asked with an amused chuckle. "I'd wager he's younger than you."

Snape's glare told him he shouldn't make the comments about "lecherous" and "pervert" that he was considering.

"I'll give up the job tomorrow, if that's what you want," Harry said instead.

"I did tell you I was jealous and possessive," Snape reminded him. "But I know you have a life, Pot– Harry. I'll not insist you do anything of the sort."

Harry smiled. He'd give his notice tomorrow. "So will you let me help you?"

"Only if you do it right. You hire your own solicitor, who will look out for your interests. You are very easily taken advantage of, you know. All of your Gryffindor tendencies will work against you in a matter such as this." He wanted Harry protected in case this . . . relationship they were apparently going to commence didn't work out.

"Are you going to take advantage of me, Professor?" Harry asked in a small, timidly playful voice, staring up at Snape through batting eyelashes.

Snape couldn't decide if the awkwardly shy attempt at flirtation made him want to cuddle Harry close, or rip both their clothes off and bugger him right here, right now. Most likely the latter. Snape looked down at him, his eyes smoky and filled with something that made Harry's limbs tingle. "Only in the bedroom," he promised, that low, sultry voice causing the tingly feelings to shoot to Harry's groin and coalesce there in almost seven inches of instantly hard flesh.

Harry cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. "I already have a solicitor. I'll call him tomorrow."

Snape nodded in approval. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I think you'd better call me Severus, don't you?"

Harry smiled at him again, and Snape began to think that maybe they should move away from the table. It was entirely possible he was going to jump the boy soon, and they'd make quite a mess doing that here.

"Shall we adjoin to the parlor with coffee?" he suggested.

Harry stared at Snape . . . at Severus. Merlin! How had he never noticed just how sexy this man's voice was? He wondered if Snape . . . Severus . . . could make him come just by talking dirty to him. He looked forward to finding out. "Sure," Harry squeaked, then flushed in embarrassment, sure that no one would ever find _his_ voice arousing.

To the contrary, Severus found Harry's pink cheeks and loss of control of his voice almost intoxicating. This boy might be his undoing.

Kreacher popped in, cutting some of the thick tension in the air, poured coffee and popped out again. Harry stood up, adjusting the front of his jeans, which had suddenly become uncomfortably tight, and led the way out.

Snape sat for a moment, obviously ogling the prominent bulge in Harry's jeans and then his arse as he walked away, then got to his feet as well, glad he was wearing his more concealing robes.

They sat at opposite ends of the sofa, not touching. Harry had banked the fire, and it popped and crackled merrily away, providing the room's only light.

"Tell me about university," Snape invited.

Harry told him about the program's curriculum, the classes he was taking now, what he had to look forward to in the next two years, and what he'd like to happen after that.

"And you want to teach Muggle children?" Snape asked, more than a little surprised that Harry had chosen a career that would take him outside the magical world.

"Yes. Young Muggle children. Five or six year olds, preferably."

"May I ask why?'

Harry stared pensively at the fire. "When I started primary school, I had a teacher . . . Miss Banks. Even to me, at age five, she seemed really young. She may have been just starting out, I don't know. She seemed to me at the time the most beautiful woman I'd ever known. She was kind and gentle, and she liked to touch – a pat on the arm, a hand through your hair, a hug if you fell on the playground and skinned your knee. I'd never known anyone like her. I was quite in love with her, I think.

"She figured out pretty early on that I wasn't seeing as well as I should. She called Aunt Petunia and told her I needed to be tested for glasses. When that didn't happen, she went . . ."

"Wait a minute," Snape interrupted. "Why _didn't _it happen?"

Harry continued to look into the fire. "They discussed it that night, at dinner, in front of me. Uncle Vernon said he wasn't spending his hard-earned money on 'frivolities', I think he said, for me. He said the meddling teacher should just move me closer to the front of the room. I was already sitting in the front row, but they wouldn't know that, because they'd never been to visit my classroom. Aunt Petunia volunteered daily in Dudley's class.

"Anyway, Aunt Petunia seemed to be concerned about what Miss Banks would think if they just ignored her call, but Uncle Vernon put his foot down, said it was enough that they provided me with food and clothes and a roof over my head." Harry had heard this opinion, in endless varieties, so many times that it no longer stung like it used to. Snape, however, was appalled.

"When weeks went by and nothing was done, Miss Banks went to the Headmaster. When _he_ called Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon sent me to the cupboard for a week with no meals."

"The cupboard?" Snape asked.

Harry looked at him briefly, then looked away. "It was where I slept. The cupboard under the stairs. As punishment, they'd send me there for a time, only letting me out to use the bathroom and to go to school."

"And they didn't feed you during this time?" Snape asked, horrified.

"Bread and water twice a day," Harry said dully. He didn't want to talk about his childhood, now or ever, except as how it related to his decision on a career. Snape was making him relive a childhood he'd tried hard to forget.

"For a _week_?!"

Harry sighed. "Sometimes only a day or two. Depended on what I'd done. Bringing outside attention to our situation was about as serious as it got. The longest punishment I got was two weeks."

"And what had you done?" Snape asked quietly.

"It was Dudley's birthday. We went to the zoo. They usually left me with Mrs. Figg when they went out, but she couldn't take me for some reason. We were looking at the snakes. Dudley made me angry, and my accidental magic vanished the glass in the snake's enclosure. The snake got out, all hell broke loose, Dudley's birthday was ruined, blah blah blah. And they knew it was the freak that had caused it, so into the cupboard I went."

"Harry, I . . . I'm sorry," Snape said, sorry that Harry had had such a lousy childhood, sorry he'd made all the assumptions he'd made about the boy Harry Potter, sorry he was making Harry relive it now.

"It no longer matters," Harry assured him. "But back to where I was – When going to the Headmaster didn't help, Miss Banks bought me these glasses," Harry touched his glasses, "with her own money. For a boy she had no responsibility for."

"Surely she didn't buy you _those_ glasses?" Snape questioned.

"She did. As I've grown, they've just gotten bigger to keep up. My magic, I suppose."

"So this Miss Banks . . . inspired you?"

Harry nodded. "I didn't want to go to second year. I wanted to stay with her. I would have _lived_ with her in a heartbeat if she'd asked. But life doesn't work that way, does it?"

Snape now understood Harry's interest in teaching. "But why Muggles? You could teach children of magical parentage."

"After everything . . . I like living in a world where no one recognizes me and no one knows my name. I'm just another person."

Snape could understand that. "Did the Ministry have nothing to say about that?"

Harry sighed and leaned back against the sofa, closing his eyes, remembering his meeting with the Minister of Magic. "They were not pleased." That was putting it mildly. "Told me I have an obligation – _I_ have an _obligation!_ – to remain visible and active in the wizarding world while we 'rebuild in times of peace.' Like I haven't already given enough."

"You've given more than enough, Harry," Snape said softly. "More than anyone had any right to expect, including Albus Dumbledore."

Harry opened his eyes and sat forward.

"We've never spoken about the final battle," Snape continued, "but I have read various accounts, and I do remember some of what you told me while I lay unconscious. You were incredibly brave to sacrifice yourself the way you did. Not everyone would have gone willingly to their death the way you did. Did you have any reason to believe that you weren't going to die that day, that it wouldn't be permanent ?"

"No. Not until I woke up with Dumbledore in the . . . beyond."

Snape shook his head in wonder. "Stupid Gryffindor," he said, though Harry could hear the grudging respect in his voice.

"I'm glad I decided to come back," Harry said.

"As are the rest of us," Snape noted. "Without you, Voldemort may not have been finished."

"That's not what I meant," Harry said softly, his intense green eyes staring at Snape with longing. "I'm glad I came back to live my life, to _finally_ live _my _life. On _my _terms. With no one pulling strings. So I can finally have what _I_ want."

Snape leaned toward Harry. "And what do you want, Harry?"

"I want to go to school," Harry said simply, "like any other young person, and some day, I want to teach little kids and maybe make a difference in their lives, like Miss Banks did in mine. I want to live my life, making a positive contribution to society, in the way that _I_ choose. But right now, this minute, I want you, Severus Snape. I want you to make love to me, and I want to make love to you, if you'll let me. I want you to teach me how."

"That doesn't sound like too much to ask," Snape agreed. "For the savior of the wizarding world. Shall we adjourn to the bedroom?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

##########

In next to no time at all, they were naked in Snape's bed again, kissing, touching everywhere. Snape's long, lean body lay atop Harry's, his long thin fingers laced through Harry's hair, holding his head in place.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Snape asked against Harry's mouth.

"Yes!" Harry said, sure that he'd never been more certain of anything. "Wanted this for so long."

Snape rolled off of Harry, to the edge of the bed, and retrieved a jar from the bedside table. "Face up or down?" he asked.

"Um . . ." Harry said.

"Face down will likely be a little easier on you. Face up is a bit more . . . intimate," Snape explained.

"Face up then," Harry said. "I want to see you."

"All right then. Knees up to your chest," Snape instructed.

Harry did as he was told, feeling utterly exposed and oh so vulnerable. Snape dipped his fingers in the jar, and they came out covered in a thick gooey substance that smelled of honey. "Ready?" he asked.

Harry nodded, nervous.

"Try to relax, Harry," Snape purred. "This will be easier if you're relaxed."

Harry inhaled a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it out slowly, consciously relaxing his muscles as he did so.

"Touch yourself, Harry," Snape suggested. "I want to see you touch yourself."

Tentatively, Harry reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to stroke languidly.

"Mmm. That's nice," Snape said appreciatively. Snape assisted his movements by smearing a fingerful of lubricant down Harry's cock.

Harry gasped when he felt Snape's finger slide to his hole, circle it, then gently enter. It was a strange feeling, fullness accompanied by a small amount of discomfort, although whether psychological or physical Harry wasn't certain.

Once he felt Harry's muscles release a little of their tenseness, Snape pushed his finger in further, slowly, until it was all the way in. "All right?" he asked.

"Mmm," Harry said, closing his eyes.

Snape began to move his finger, in and out slowly, loosening Harry's opening. Harry's grip on his own member tightened as Snape began to twist the finger. When he brushed against a particular spot, electricity shot through Harry, and he yelped. "There!" he gasped. "What was that?!"

"That was your prostate." Snape slipped his finger out completely, and when it returned, it was accompanied by a friend. Snape worked the two fingers in and out and around, brushing the magical spot repeatedly, stretching the way for something bigger. When the third finger joined the party, Harry was so loose he hardly noticed.

Snape could tell Harry was as ready as he'd ever be, and he pulled out to position his cock at Harry's entrance. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "please."

Snape pushed himself through the ring of guardian muscle at Harry's entrance, then stopped. "All right?"

Harry drew in a large lungful of air, then released it slowly, forcing every muscle in his body to relax as he did. His hand dropped from his own cock, which had reverted to half-hard at the uncomfortable intrusion. "All right."

Snape had felt Harry's relaxation around his prick. With one slow, sure stroke, he seated himself in Harry's arse. "Still all right?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, and it was. "Stop asking!" Once he'd gotten used to the fullness, he felt moved on a spiritual level, imbued with a deep sense of satisfaction at the connection with this man. "Can you find that spot again?"

"Oh, I think I can," and Snape moved, once, and did find it.

"Oh yes!" Harry groaned. "There it is!"

Snape pulled back a little and then thrust in, hitting it again. And again. Harry's cock sprang back to full hardness at this assault on his pleasure center, and he took hold of it again, letting Snape's thrusts into his arse drive his cock through his fist. Harry knew at this pace he'd come in moments, and he sought to distract himself.

"How many – Jesus! – times have you done this before?"

Snape slowed his pace, just a little, willing himself to slow down so he wouldn't disappear into Harry's tight heat, never to be seen again. "_This _is what – ung! – you want to talk about?! Now?!"

"Yes!" Gasp! "How many other men have there been?"

"I haven't kept – God, Potter, you're tight – score."

"Do that again!" Harry begged, and then, "Estimate."

"You must realize – dear Merlin, so hot! – that the Dark Lord used sex as a weapon, a – ohh! – as a punishment and as a reward."

Harry knew he was on the brink. He didn't want to be. When Snape was done fucking him, he fully intended to return the favor. But he wasn't going to last. He only hoped he had another orgasm left in him. "Guess."

Snape, too, was quickly reaching a point where both talking and restraint would have to be abandoned, and his pace quickened despite his desire to make this incredibly delicious feeling last forever. "Dozens," he gasped out, then, "No more talking. Look at me."

Harry opened his eyes and stared into Snape's. Snape's hand closed over Harry's on his prick and forced him to speed his tempo. It took only four pulls before Harry plunged over the edge, crying nonsense words with his release, ropes of come shooting onto both men's chests and bellies.

Harry's arsehole clenched impossibly tighter around Snape's cock as his orgasm rocked through him, and Snape joined him in ecstasy, calling out Harry's name as he came deep within the younger man. He thought he'd never stop pumping, and when he finally did, he collapsed all of his weight onto Harry.

They lay there for a time, both panting heavily, ignoring the sticky mess between them. Finally, Snape rolled off Harry and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Women and men?" Harry asked.

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed, wishing Harry would just let it go. "Yes."

Harry rolled up against Snape, insinuating himself into the crook of Snape's arm, resting his head on the man's bony shoulder, an arm resting across Snape's stomach and a leg thrown over his thighs.

"That was brilliant," he said, already feeling sleepy, his plan for immediate reversal of their positions forgotten in his post-orgasmic haze. "Will I be sore tomorrow?"

"Likely. I have a potion that will help."

"Brilliant. Was I okay?"

Snape heard Harry's inherent insecurity behind the question. For someone who had accomplished so many seemingly impossible feats in his relatively short life, he had absolutely no self-confidence. Snape ran a hand through Harry's tousled hair. "You were so much more than adequate."

Harry hummed happily and placed a kiss on Snape's chest. "So. Dozens? Men _and_ women?"

"Yes, Potter."

"Do you _like _women?"

"I like lots of women. Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Poppy Pomfrey . . ."

Harry barked out a laugh at the image of Severus with any of those women. "You know what I mean!"

"It wasn't as though the Dark Lord took my preferences into account."

"I know," Harry said softly. "But that doesn't answer my question either." He lifted his head so he could see Snape's face. "Do you like women?"

Snape looked at him for a moment, then looked away. "I like them well enough to perform when necessary. But I have always preferred men. Does it bother you that I have been with so many?"

Harry dipped his head to Snape's chest and ran his tongue around Snape's areola. He then blew gently, making the nipple harden like a pebble, before tracing around it with a finger. "No," he said. "That doesn't bother me. That was your life before. We both had to do things we'd rather not have. But now you have me." He looked up at Snape again, his sincere green eyes shining with promises.

Harry grinned impishly, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Besides, if they taught you how to do what you just did to me, I could hardly complain. That felt wonderful."

"As does this," Snape noted, pulling Harry back down on his shoulder. He felt sated and peaceful with Potter solid in his arms. In the dozens of times before, there had been no enjoyment of the "after". He could get used to this. Two minutes later, he heard Harry snoring against his shoulder, and he squeezed the boy tightly in a hug, cast a cleaning spell on both of them, and joined his young lover in sleep.

##########

Three years later . . .

"Stop fussing with your tie," Severus instructed. "You look fine."

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. He'd gotten accustomed to not wearing robes while he attended university, but seeing himself in a Muggle shirt and tie was more than a little strange. He fiddled again with the knot on his tie, knocking it askew. He wanted to look his best today, his first day at his new job.

Snape batted Harry's hands away and re-straightened his tie. "You look fine. You'll _be_ fine. You're going to be great at this."

Harry hoped he was right. Three months ago, he'd graduated from university. A month ago, he'd obtained his very first teaching position, at the same primary school where he'd done his work placement at the end of his first year of university. He'd be teaching five and six year olds, and he couldn't be more excited if he'd been one of his students.

Harry looked up at Severus. "Thank you." He and Severus had been together for three years now. Harry knew that he loved the grouchy old man beyond all reason, and he suspected that Severus felt the same way about him, though he'd likely never actually speak the words aloud. Their time together had not been all smooth sailing – that would have been too much to expect with Severus' temperament and Harry's insecurities. But they'd always managed to work through their differences, and they'd built a good life together.

Severus kissed Harry's forehead. "I cannot wait until you return home to hear about how your day has gone."

"You have a busy day ahead?" Harry inquired, checking his tie one more time, but leaving it be at Severus' quelling glare. Severus held his jacket out, and Harry slipped his arms into the sleeves.

"Average." Inceptum had grown dramatically in the three years of its existence. Severus currently employed twelve brewers, three ingredient procurers, an accountant, an office manager, and two security wizards in the potions end of the business. The owl flock numbered close to fifty. The Muggle book store employed a manager, two full-time employees, and up to ten part-timers, one of whom had been Harry until a short time ago.

Although Severus was pleased with the way his dream was working out, he felt as though he spent all of his time dealing with the day-to-day running of a business and not nearly enough time with the actual potion making that he so loved. Still, he was happy in a way he'd never been before, and he knew the young man fretting before him had more to do with that than his business success. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "They are going to love you."

"Do you think so?" Harry asked hopefully.

"How could they not? Doesn't everyone love the great Harry Potter?"

Harry blushed and scowled. "I'm not 'the great Harry Potter' any more. Not to them especially."

"No, to them, you'll just be you. Loveable, silly you. And that's going to be more than enough. Now go. It wouldn't do to be late on your first day." With one last peck on the lips, Severus shooed Harry out the door.

##########

Harry hadn't stopped talking since he'd arrived home. He'd had a wonderful first day and felt inclined to tell Severus about each and every one of his twenty-two students. They were so young and eager and fresh, and Harry looked forward to the challenge of teaching them and nurturing them, every last one of them. Severus listened with one ear to Harry's excited chatter, wondering if Harry's students' parents were being forced to listen to the same non-stop prattle, making supportive noises at what he hoped were the right moments. He hoped Harry didn't feel compelled to provide this much detail about his day every day. It could be a long year.

##########

"You will never guess who came to see me today," Harry told Severus one evening at dinner three months later as he forked a chop onto his plate.

Severus rolled his eyes. Harry and his guessing games. "Someone dead or alive?" he asked.

"Alive."

"Someone I know?"

"Hmm. Not sure."

"Perhaps you should just tell me then," Severus suggested, tired of the game already.

"A witch. From Wizard Family Services."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Are they taking you away from me?"

Harry snorted in amusement. "Not bloody likely. No, she was there about one of my students."

Now Severus was interested. "One of your students comes from a magical family?"

"Mm hmm," Harry confirmed, his mouth full of potatoes. "Little girl named Emily," he said after he'd swallowed. "Cute little thing. Quiet. Remember? I told you about her."

Harry nattered incessantly about his students, and Severus routinely tuned him out. He couldn't recite one single fact about any one of them. "I must have missed that. Why did WFS come to see you?"

"There are concerns about the girl's home life. The parents are indifferent at best, abusive maybe. WFS hasn't got enough proof to remove Emily from the home. When they found out I was her teacher, they were thrilled. They would have spoken to her teacher in any event, but they were glad to learn who I was, that I was a wizard. Made things easier. "

"And what is it they want you to do?"

"Just keep an eye on her. Maybe get her to confide in me if she will. See if I can figure out if they are mistreating her. I certainly know what to look for."

"Harry, I can see where this is going to lead. You're going to invest yourself emotionally in these children, and you're going to get your heart broken time and time again."

If Harry hadn't known Severus better, he'd think his lover spoke from experience. But as much as he loved Severus, he didn't think the man had ever gotten involved enough with a student to get his heart broken. "I can't very well turn my back on them, can I? When I know something's wrong?"

"You can't save every child in desperate straits, Harry," Severus pointed out.

"I don't want to save them all," Harry said stubbornly. "I only want to save mine."

##########

So Harry began to pay particular attention to Emily O'Day. In the three months that school had been in session, he'd never once met her parents. In contrast, he'd met the parents of all of his other students, save one, who lived with his grandmother (and Harry had met her).

Emily was a quiet child, seemingly happy to remain in the background unless called upon. At snack time, she never had anything to eat, although she did eat a school-provided lunch. Her clothes were worn and ill-fitting, probably at best second-hand, and there were days when they weren't clean. She herself often came to school dirty. The other children in the class alternately ignored her or picked on her.

Harry had noticed none of these things until he'd begun to look for them, and he was ashamed of himself for that. Because of this, he began paying more attention to all of his children, assuming he was missing other things as well. He discovered quickly that Jimmie Rose needed glasses, Bryan Campbell and Eric Donovan were bullying Harvey Wickes, and Wendy Atkins was quite possibly dyslexic. Once he identified these problems, he set about correcting them, and he vowed to himself that he would never again get so involved in the teaching that he forgot the little people he was trying to teach.

But he couldn't fix Emily O'Day. It became apparent that she had no one at home to practice her letters with, so Harry began to take some time each day to work with her, usually when the other children went outside to play. She didn't seem to like the playground, preferring to stand by the fence and watch the others rather than joining in their play, so Harry thought this a perfect time for them to have a little quiet one-on-one time. She picked things up quickly, he learned, once someone spent time with her, and her confidence grew, and he thought her much brighter than he had originally. He began bringing a snack to share with her each day, which she ate ravenously, this action telling Harry louder than words that she wasn't eating breakfast.

He never asked her about her home life. He knew that if someone had asked him, at age five, what was going on at the Dursleys', he would have either clammed up or made up a lie. He assumed Emily would do the same. But he watched her, and he knew, because she was himself at that age, and his heart ached for her.

##########

Christmas had been gone for a month when WFS came calling again.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up from his desk. He'd been cleaning it off in preparation for the weekend. "Yes?"

"Beatrice Waterhouse. Wizard Family Services."

"Oh. Come in."

The attractive young witch entered the classroom and closed the door behind her. Harry stood as she approached his desk and extended his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"You, too, Mr. Potter. _Very_ nice indeed," she gushed.

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. Great. A gusher. He hadn't had to deal with one of those for a while. "Please, sit," he invited.

She sat at one of the student desks which, of course, was much too small for an adult to sit at comfortably, and her knees and feet extended into the aisle.

Harry sat back behind his desk. "Are you here about Emily?"

"Yes," she said, her smile inappropriately wide for the occasion. "I've taken over her case. I can't believe I'm actually sitting here talking with you, Mr. Potter."

Harry winced inwardly but smiled. "Please, call me Harry. Mrs. Waterhouse, has something happened with the O'Days?"

"Oh, it's _Miss_ Waterhouse," she assured him, causing Harry to wonder if she'd read the _Prophet_ at all since Voldemort had been defeated. His relationship with Severus Snape had played across the front page for weeks, until finally the public had tired of it. Anyone not living under a rock would have to know that Harry wouldn't care one whit whether she was married or not. "And yes, something has happened. Emily's parents have disappeared."

"Disappeared? Has something happened to them?"

"Nothing other than they decided they don't want to be parents any more, I'd wager. We're looking for them, of course," she said with an air that told Harry there was very little chance of finding them.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked.

"We're not entirely sure," Miss Waterhouse said with a shrug. "Neighbors haven't seen them since Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" Harry asked, shocked. "They left on Tuesday? Emily never said anything." The child had been on her own since Tuesday? She'd gotten herself up and dressed and off to school by herself for _three days_?! At her age?! "What will happen to Emily now? Is there any family?"

"I've just spoken to Emily. There is no family, at least not that she's aware of. Placement in a temporary foster facility will be necessary until a long-term placement can be worked out. Or maybe her parents will come back. They've done this before."

"Well, I appreciate your coming to let me know. I'll keep an eye on Emily next week. Make sure she's okay."

"You misunderstand my purpose for coming to see you, Mr. Potter. Emily has expressed a very strong desire to stay with you."

Harry looked shocked. "With _me_?!"

"Yes. She likes you."

"And do you normally let children this age decide their own placement?" Harry asked, curious.

"No, of course not. But you being who you are, there's no question but that you'd be an acceptable candidate as far as Wizard Family Services is concerned. Assuming you'd be willing, of course."

"But I'm gay!" Harry blurted out. "And I live with a former Death Eater!"

Miss Waterhouse looked at him, her gaze penetrating and, he thought, just a little sad. "WFS is well aware of both those facts. We still find you acceptable. Are you willing?"

Harry sat back in his chair, stunned. His heart was telling him to grab the little girl up and provide her with the care she so needed and deserved. His head was spelling out all the reasons to say no. But when had Harry Potter ever listened to his head over his heart?

"I will need to speak with Severus, obviously. Where is Emily now?"

"She and her sister are at our offices for now. They can't stay there beyond five, though. We'll have to place them by then, or they'll have to spend the weekend at a shelter."

"Wait a minute. Her sister? Emily has a sister?"

"Yes. Erica. She's four."

Emily had never mentioned a sister. "And where has Erica been for the past three days?"

"At home. By herself. Emily's been caring for her before and after school, but she's been alone during the day."

That made up Harry's mind. Those children would _not_ spend the weekend in a shelter. "Miss Waterhouse, give me some time. I'll go home now," he looked at his watch – he and several of the other teachers met regularly at a nearby pub at 3:00 every Friday afternoon – he'd have to call and cancel – "and talk with Severus. If he's agreeable, I'll come and collect the girls and take them home. If he's not, I'll still come and collect them, and we'll spend the weekend in a hotel or with friends. I don't want them in a shelter. Either way, I'll be there by five."

##########

Harry had spent the drive home planning in his head and practicing out loud how he was going to broach the subject with Severus. He didn't have a lot of time, and if he couldn't convince Severus quickly, he had every intention of packing a bag and spending the weekend with the girls – somewhere. Ron and Hermione would take them, he knew.

Harry had called the book store, as Inceptum had no telephone, to have someone get a message through to Severus requesting that he meet Harry at home, only to be informed that Severus had already left for home. That was curious. Severus never left the office early. Harry hoped he wasn't ill. He thought about calling the house. Harry had had a telephone installed while he was at uni, but he knew Severus would not answer it if it rang. He privately thought the man was terrified of the simple instrument, but he knew better than to give voice to that thought.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the front door open and went inside. Harry checked all of the downstairs rooms and didn't find Severus, although he did find the leather case Severus took to the office with him, so it did appear he was home. Harry climbed the stairs to the second floor and was about to start for the third, where he shared Sirius' old bedroom with Severus, when he heard a noise in the room Severus had occupied when he'd first come here. It had sounded like – a grunt.

Drawing his wand, Harry retraced his steps. He turned the door knob as slowly as possible, making no noise, and carefully pushed the door open.

Harry's stomach dropped into his shoes. Severus was on the bed, on hands and knees, being fucked from behind by a man Harry didn't recognize. The man was on his knees, grunting as he pushed into Severus' arse, his hips pistoning, obviously nearing climax. His hands were on Severus' bony hips, slamming Snape back into him with every thrust.

In the mirror hanging on the wall over the bed, Severus looked up and locked eyes with Harry. As the unknown man came with a cry deep inside Severus' arse, Harry tore his eyes, filled with hurt and betrayal, away and left the room just as quietly as he'd entered.

##########

Tears coursed down Harry's cheeks, but he felt oddly empty inside as he put clothes into a valise, his motions calm. He knew the moment Severus appeared in the doorway, though he did not look up at him.

"Are you leaving me then?" Severus asked quietly.

Harry thought his heart might burst. The pain he'd felt when Severus had belittled him all those years ago was nothing to this. He choked out a sob, then got his breathing under control again. "I'm going," he said, staring down at his suitcase, wondering what he'd already packed. "Not leaving. Just for the weekend."

Severus didn't think there was any difference between "going" and "leaving", but he said, "I thought you'd be at the pub with your friends."

"So is this what you do when I'm away on Friday afternoons?" Harry asked, feeling as though he should be angry, but not able to muster up the energy for such an intense emotion. "Is this what you've been doing for the last three years?"

"No," Severus said. "Today was just . . . Hen– "

"_Don't _tell me his name!" Harry interrupted. In his agitation, he began to remove the items he'd already packed.

"He's someone I've known for a very long time. He procures dragon's blood for me. He's done so since before I could afford to pay for it. We had . . . an arrangement."

"Sex for potion ingredients," Harry said dully. "Brilliant. And now? When you _can_ afford to pay for it?" He picked invisible lint off the jumper in his hand, wondering why he was holding it.

"He wouldn't allow me to pay for it any other way. Dragon's blood is required –"

"Don't," Harry cut him off again. "How many times since we've . . . since you and I . . ."

"Twice. Before today."

Three times. Severus had cheated on him three times. Severus had let that man fuck him three times since he and Harry had started this relationship, a relationship that was everything to Harry. Harry had thought that Severus felt the same way, but obviously he'd been wrong about that. He was _not_ everything to Severus clearly. He wondered what else he'd been wrong about.

"Have there been any others?" Harry guessed he needed to know everything, no matter how painful it might be.

"No."

Harry stuffed the jumper back into the case, then returned the remainder of the items he'd taken out.

"Where will you go?" Snape asked. _Please don't go_, he thought.

"A hotel, I think." He couldn't bear the thought of going to Ron and Hermione's now. They'd spot his upset as soon as they saw him, and they'd eventually worm out of him every last detail. If he took the girls to a hotel, at least he'd be free of that burden.

"_I_ should go," Severus offered. "This is _your _home."

"This is _our_ home," Harry corrected. "I'm not leaving you, Severus, though Merlin knows I should. I just have to . . . _I_ have to be the one to . . . I came home early to talk to you about something . . . something important."

"So talk to me now," Severus said, hoping to keep him talking, to keep him _here_. The fear that Harry wouldn't be able to forgive him for what he'd done was bone deep, and Severus was afraid that if Harry walked out the door, he'd never see the young man again.

"I can't do this, not now. It's too important. I'm afraid you'll agree out of guilt."

"You think I feel guilt?"

Harry looked up at him finally, his green eyes snapping with emotion. How could a person _not_ feel guilt after doing what he'd done? "Don't you?"

Severus looked away, because he most assuredly did. "I am sorry that I hurt you."

Harry looked at his watch, then snapped his valise shut. "I've really got to go."

"Please don't." It was as close as Snape could get to begging.

Harry looked at his watch again. "I can't . . . I have to go. There's something I need to do." He picked up his suitcase and made to leave the room.

Severus stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Harry, I . . ." He was going to say he loved him, but Severus said those words so rarely that saying them now would be worse than hypocritical. "I'm sorry. It meant nothing . . . _he_ means nothing."

Was that supposed to help? Was it an explanation? A justification?

Harry stared at Severus' hand on his arm until the other man dropped it. He then looked up into Severus' eyes, and Severus could see the pain there. He had always been able to read Harry's emotions. The younger man was like an open book. He now read like a Russian tragedy, and Severus' heart ached at the thought that he had put that pain there.

"_You_ mean everything," Severus continued.

Harry looked away and tried to pass. Again, Severus stopped him. "Will you call me? When you arrive at your destination tonight? So I'll know you've arrived safely?"

"Will you answer the phone?" Harry challenged.

Severus nodded. "I will."

Harry nodded once, curtly, then left.

Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**A Roof for the Rain**

**by Warviben**

**Summary:** Harry convinces Severus Snape that life is worth living. With that comes certain responsibilities.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to JK Rowling and probably a bunch of other companies/entities. But not me.

_##########_

_From Chapter 2:_

_Severus stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Harry, I . . ." He was going to say he loved him, but Severus said those words so rarely that saying them now would be worse than hypocritical. "I'm sorry. It meant nothing . . . he means nothing." _

_Was that supposed to help? Was it an explanation? A justification?_

_Harry stared at Severus' hand on his arm until the other man dropped it. He then looked up into Severus' eyes, and Severus could see the pain there. He had always been able to read Harry's emotions. The younger man was like an open book. He now read like a Russian tragedy, and Severus' heart ached at the thought that he had put that pain there._

"_You mean everything," Severus continued._

_Harry looked away and tried to pass. Again, Severus stopped him. "Will you call me? When you arrive at your destination tonight? So I'll know you've arrived safely?"_

"_Will you answer the phone?" Harry challenged. _

_Severus nodded. "I will."_

_Harry nodded once, curtly, then left._

##########

Chapter 3:

Harry picked the girls up at the WFS office in the Ministry of Magic. Emily hugged him and then refused to let go. Her little sister, Erica, was more reserved, a small silent child with dark hair and large brown eyes. He'd filled out loads of paperwork, then he'd taken the girls to a hotel recommended by WFS. He'd procured a two-room suite, and it had taken some time to get the girls settled down enough to fall asleep. Only then did Harry call home.

After telling Severus where he was and that he'd arrived safely, there was an awkward silence. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to call," Severus finally said.

"I said I would." _And _I_ keep my promises_, Severus heard.

"Yes, you did. Thank you. I will sleep better knowing you're all right."

"I wouldn't go that far."

After another pregnant pause, Severus said, "We need to talk."

"We do," Harry agreed. "But not tonight. Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Harry," Severus replied, but Harry had already hung up.

##########

Harry hadn't been able to sleep. He lay on the pull-out sofa bed, staring at the television, but not really seeing it. When a knock sounded softly on his door at half past two, he was only partly surprised.

He opened the door. "Severus. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?" Severus could tell from Harry's appearance that he hadn't been sleeping.

"No. I wasn't sleeping."

"May I come in?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready to do this now. I think maybe I need a couple of days."

"Please, Harry," Severus said, and he looked so abjectly pitiful that Harry couldn't deny him entrance. He stood aside to let the man pass.

Severus walked in and eyed the suite appreciatively. Harry closed the door to the hallway, then went immediately to the bedroom door and closed that as well so as not to risk waking the children.

Severus found this latter action very odd, maybe even suspicious. Had Harry found solace in the arms of another? Was that man even now sleeping in the other room behind that closed door? Though that would be the kind of eye-for-an-eye justice Severus could certainly understand, the thought filled him with an irrational rage.

Harry sat on the sofa bed, and Severus tried to focus on him, but the thought of another man in the bedroom consumed him until he wheeled about and stalked to the bedroom door, yanking it open.

Harry jumped to his feet. "Quiet!" he hissed.

Severus' jaw dropped open. He'd expected to see a man in the bed. He wouldn't have been terribly surprised to see a woman in the bed. But two little girls, sleeping with their arms wound round one another? Now that was a surprise.

Harry took Severus' arm and pulled him from the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them. Severus refused to believe anything perverted was going on here, although his Death Eater acquaintances had proven over and over that nothing was out of bounds. But this was Potter, Champion of the Light, and there had to be an explanation other than the depraved one Severus' mind immediately jumped to. He turned to Harry and waited for it.

Harry sighed. "They're what I wanted to talk to you about. The older one is Emily. Remember, I told you about her? Her parents are magical."

Severus nodded. Although he didn't remember the child's name, he did recall that Harry had told him he'd received a visit from Wizard Family Services regarding one of his students.

"The younger is her sister, Erica," Harry continued. "I didn't even know she had a sister until today. Well, yesterday," he corrected with a glance at the clock. "Their parents left them three days ago. Just left them. WFS was notified and took the girls into custody. They have no other family. Emily asked for me, and a witch from WFS came to speak with me just after school, wondering if I'd be willing to take them. I was coming home to speak with you about it when . . ." He couldn't continue.

"So let's speak now," Severus suggested.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head firmly. "If you agree to let them stay, I won't know if you're doing it because you want to or because you feel guilty about . . ." He sat on the sofa again and rubbed his eyes tiredly behind his glasses.

"Can't it be both?" Severus asked quietly. "What kind of commitment have you made to WFS?"

Harry moved to sit against the sofa back, extending his legs. "I told them I would take the girls for the weekend regardless of whether you agreed to something more permanent. They would have had to go into a shelter otherwise. I was going to bring them home, but after . . . I thought we'd stay here until Monday morning. I don't know what will happen after that."

"Bring them home," Severus urged. "We'll figure it out. We'll figure all of it out. Together."

Severus sat on the sofa bed. Harry immediately pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging his shins, curling himself into a protective ball, shutting Severus out.

Severus ached at the gesture. "Harry, I . . ." He was stopped by Harry's immediately raised hand.

"No," Harry said simply. "Just . . . not tonight."

"I came in the middle of the night because I couldn't let you continue to labor under the delusion that what happened had anything to do with you."

Harry looked up Severus, all astonished disbelief. "How could it _not_ have anything to do with me?!"

"What I meant is that it wasn't some deficiency on your part that led me to do what I did. In fact, it never occurred to me until I looked into your eyes, as you watched me . . . how someone like you would perceive such an arrangement."

"Someone like me," Harry repeated, his voice dead. As though Harry were the defective one.

"Yes, someone like you," Severus insisted. "Someone who's never had to prostitute his integrity. Someone who has managed to retain his personal honor despite unbelievably difficult trials. Someone whose dignity remains intact."

"Hermione once told me, when I was whinging about something, that I needed to stop using my life with the Dursleys as an excuse for my own shortcomings. I'm not accusing you of whinging, but if you don't accept that you are no longer the same man you were all those years ago, then you're going to continue to make decisions that belittle what you've been able to make of your life with Inceptum – and what you and I have built personally."

Severus thought about Harry's words. The young man was right. He _was_ a different person now, and he could live his life now by a new set of rules. "When did you get so insightful?"

"Having your life turned upside in a single moment makes you think about things."

"I really _am_ sorry, Harry."

Harry sighed. He was _so_ tired. And he had two children to look after tomorrow. Today. "I can see that, Severus."

"When I saw you packing, I thought . . . I thought I'd lost you," Severus said, his voice shaky, still not entirely sure he hadn't.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I love you so damn much I don't think I could survive without you. So help me God, though, Severus, if you ever do this again, I will find a way," Harry promised.

Relief swept over Severus, and he sank against the sofa back, careful not to touch Harry. "You have my word. So you'll come home?"

"Yes, I'll come home."

"And we'll figure out what to do about the children? Together?"

"Together sounds good." Harry yawned. "We should get some sleep."

Severus stood up. "I will see you at Grimmauld Place then?"

"Why don't you just stay here?" Harry suggested. "It's very late." He uncurled from the tight ball he'd wound himself into.

Snape nodded, relieved. "I suppose sex is too much to ask for, given the circumstances?" He tried to keep his tone light, joking, and was rewarded when Harry chuckled.

"Don't press your luck, git."

##########

Harry had only been able to sleep for four hours, and he slipped quietly out of bed. He was sipping a cup of tea from the pot room service had brought when Severus finally awoke and joined him.

"I've been thinking," Harry said.

"Always dangerous for you," Severus jibed. "Especially first thing in the morning."

Harry ignored him. "If we're going to do this, some things are going to have to change." Severus assumed that by _this_, Harry meant the continuation of their relationship, and he settled in with a sigh, ready to hear the conditions upon which Harry would agree not to throw his cheating arse out.

"I think it's clear we can't stay at Grimmauld Place," Harry said, oblivious to the direction of Severus' thoughts. "That house is too dark to raise children in. We'll need to find something else fairly quickly. Is there some place in particular you'd like to live?"

Snape shrugged, relieved that although Harry was thinking of moving out, he was planning on taking Severus with him. "It really doesn't matter to me. I can apparate or floo from anywhere. Perhaps somewhere close to your school would make sense, so that the child can continue to attend?"

"Yes, that's brilliant," Harry said with an appreciative nod. "We'll look there. Erica is going to complicate things. If it were only Emily, I could take her back and forth with me, but Erica's going to create problems for you, at least until we can find her a day care. Would you be willing to keep her with you for a couple of days?"

"You want me to watch a four-year old girl who knows me not from Merlin?" The idea made him nervous, but he tried to keep all emotion out of his voice. He cast desperately about in his mind for another solution, but none presented itself. He couldn't deny Harry this. Not now. He guessed this was what Harry had meant by not talking about this while Severus was still in the throes of his duplicity.

"It'll just be for a couple of days," Harry continued, unaware of Severus' inner turmoil. "And probably the biggest thing is we'll have to limit the amount of magic we use around them. Their parents were magical, but they attend a Muggle school, and we won't want them telling tales to their friends and teachers."

Well, this just kept getting better and better, Severus thought, as he was hoisted by his own petard. Harry was making some major changes in their life, all for two misbegotten waifs who might not be with them a fortnight. He felt the need to point this out, as gently as he could, so it didn't sound as though he was complaining for his own sake. "Harry, you realize that you may do all these things, and then the children's parents may return, do you not?"

Harry stared into his empty tea cup, as though the answers were contained there. He sighed – he'd always been pants at divination. Severus poured more tea into Harry's cup.

"I know."

"Are you willing to disrupt your entire life on the chance that they will be with you only a short time?"

Harry looked up at him and gave the only answer Harry Potter was capable of giving under the circumstances. "Yes," he said. "Are you?"

Severus was willing to do anything for Harry, especially now, but he knew Harry didn't want to hear that. "I will be honest with you. I have never felt the urge for children, as so many seem to do. It's one of those things you give up when you're bent the way we are. But I can see that this is very important to you, and if we are to have a relationship, then I must be willing to support you when you need me. I hesitate because I see the potential for you to get your heart broken." And for several other reasons that would go unspoken for now. "But I will do whatever I can to assist you. And I will be here for you if that unfortunate event comes to pass."

"Thank you, Severus. That means a lot to me." And the smile Harry bestowed upon him now made up for a lot of what he was asking Severus to do.

"Mr. Potter?" a small voice said.

"Emily! Erica!" Harry said, standing up. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Emily said. Her brown hair hung to her shoulders, and her brown eyes were large in her pixie face as she stared at Snape. Behind her, her younger sister, darker of hair and eyes but with similar facial bone structure, stood holding onto her sibling's hand. Both wore large t-shirts which reached the floor. The night clothes the girls had brought with them were, frankly, disgustingly filthy, and Harry had thrown them away directly before shrinking two of his own t-shirts down as much as he could.

"I want you girls to meet Severus Snape," Harry said. "He lives with me, and he's going to help me take care of you."

Emily seemed too nervous to speak, but Erica said bravely, "Hello."

"It's very nice to meet you both," Severus said solemnly.

"Are you girls hungry? We'll have breakfast sent up, and then I thought we'd do some shopping!" Harry said, his own excitement at this plan evident. All of the clothing the girls had brought with them from their flat was fit for nothing but the dust bin, and they had no toys other than a ratty stuffed rabbit that Erica carried with her always. This was an easy problem to fix and Harry intended to do so today. "How does that sound?"

"Good," Emily said shyly.

"Great!" Harry beamed, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "So, pancakes?"

##########

Severus had decided to forego the shopping adventure, so Harry called Hermione and begged for her assistance. The four of them had a great time in Muggle London, buying both girls an entirely new wardrobe, from shoes to hair ties. More fun still was the two hours they spent in the toy store. Harry allowed both girls to choose several toys and books for themselves. They clearly were unused to being given anything, and Harry saw himself in them and could only wonder how he would have felt at their age if someone had come into his life and given him anything.

Harry had had no intention of telling Hermione what Severus had done, but he found himself spilling as they watched the girls as the children sat with others their own age, listening to a story being read to them in the book store. Hermione was appropriately horrified on his behalf, and Harry tried to explain why he wasn't as angry as he might have been if Severus had just cheated. He thought it so sad that Severus had been reduced to prostituting himself for potions ingredients and somewhat sadder yet that he sense of self-worth was still so low that he saw nothing wrong with this "business arrangement." Hermione, he could tell, was a little doubtful of Severus' motivation, but she was wise enough not to speculate on it, as it was obvious that Harry had already forgiven Severus and had no intention of leaving him. After speaking with her, Harry felt even more sure that he was making the right decision.

By the time they returned to the hotel, the were all exhausted and Harry immediately put the girls to bed for a nap. Severus had not returned, but Harry knew he would be back for dinner. Harry collapsed onto the sofa, tired but very happy. However long this lasted, he intended to see that these children wanted for nothing.

A knock sounded on the door, and Harry jumped to his feet. Severus was early. Harry wondered if he and Severus were okay. The pain he'd felt upon seeing Severus with that other man had been with him ever since, constant, like a toothache. He had no doubt that he could forgive Severus – he seemed genuinely contrite and even a little puzzled that Harry viewed what Severus was giving away in trade as something precious – but he wondered how long it would take for the trust to come back.

It wasn't Severus at the door, though, but a hotel employee delivering the packages that had been sent over by the stores they'd frequented this afternoon. Harry spread them throughout the sitting room, then sat down again and promptly fell asleep.

##########

Severus looked around the sitting room. "Was there anything left when you were through?"

"One or two things," Harry said with a happy grin. "How was your day?" Harry stood on his toes to put a kiss on Severus' cheek. The kiss felt awkward.

"It was fine. Quiet. I missed you," he admitted softly. They normally spent weekends together at home.

Harry smiled in acknowledgment. "I called a realtor today. The husband of one of the teachers I work with sells real estate. They don't normally work on the weekends, but I explained the situation, and he's got three houses that he can show us."

"Tomorrow?" This was all happening very fast.

"Yes. Would you like to go with us to look at them?"

Severus really didn't care where they lived, but he could see it meant a lot to Harry for him to be involved, so he said, "Yes, of course."

Harry's smile made Severus glad he'd said yes. "I'll go get the girls up. They were pretty tired when we got back."

Severus looked around at all the bags and boxes. "I'll bet."

##########

Dinner out had been accomplished in the hotel's dining room with a minimum of fuss, the girls looking very fetching in their new outfits. Harry marveled at the change in Emily. With a few new things, purchased just for her, she'd gone from a drab, mousy child to one who smiled almost constantly and practically glowed.

After returning to the hotel room, the children had had baths, played with a few of their new toys, had some of their new books read to them, and then went to bed in their new pajamas.

Harry closed the door to the bedroom and sighed. "What do you think of them?" he asked Severus.

Severus shrugged. "They are children. It is in their nature to be annoying." Harry seemed upset by this assessment, so he added, "They are certainly not as annoying as other children I have known." This was said with a pointed look at Harry.

Harry smiled and removed the cushions from the sofa, then pulled the bed out. "They're great kids! Did you see how Emily takes care of Erica? Poor kid's probably been doing that since before she can remember. It'll be our responsibility to show her that that's not her job."

"Mmm," Severus agreed.

They prepared for bed in silence and slipped between the sheets. Harry kissed Severus on the lips. "Good night, Severus."

Severus pulled him close. "I _did_ miss you today, Harry." He thrust his groin suggestively at his young lover.

"Sorry, Severus. Not tonight."

Severus sank back onto his pillow. "Are you angry with me still?"

"No, I'm not angry." And he wasn't. He was sad and a little hurt and felt more than a little betrayed, but he wasn't angry. "I just . . . what if the girls get up and come out here?"

"So are we not allowed to have sex while these children are with us?" Severus groused. If he'd known _this_ would be one of the conditions, he would have put his foot down and said no.

"Of course we'll have sex," Harry assured him. "I've missed you, too. Just not here. We have no privacy."

Severus grumbled audibly, which made Harry smile fondly in the dark, and turned over and tried to fall asleep.

##########

They looked at all three houses that Sunday, but Harry was sure the first one was it after they'd gone through it. It was the only one of the three that was available for immediate occupancy, which was an obvious plus. It was a ten-minute drive from Harry's school. And Harry could see Severus nearly salivating over the basement, which looked perfect for a small potions lab. It also had three bedrooms and a large backyard. Harry thought the girls would be happy here.

They looked at the other two houses, but they didn't measure up to the first, and at the end of the day, after a brief consultation with Severus, Harry made an offer on the house. Since he offered the selling price, he was pretty sure he'd be the owner of another piece of property as soon as the paperwork could be completed. They'd need to do some furniture shopping, but with any luck, they'd be able to move in by the end of the week.

Harry planned to stay at the hotel until they could move into the house. Severus was a little put out about this, figuring sex with Harry would be impossible for several more days, but Harry surprised him that night.

"I should have gone home," Severus had just thought to himself for the third time. This sofa bed was most uncomfortable – if he stretched out at all, his feet stuck out over the end. He was sleeping here only because he couldn't stand to be away from Harry. He didn't have to like it.

As he was busy with these thoughts, a hand that wasn't his own snuck over his hip, down into the waistband of his boxers, and curled around his flaccid prick. Severus' breathing stilled as he waited to see what would happen next.

Harry ghosted his thumb over the end of Severus' hardening cock and pressed his chest to Severus' back. He gently bit down on Severus' shoulder, making the older man gasp.

"I want to take you," Harry said, his breath warm and moist in Severus' ear. "I want to take you like this."

Did he think he would be refused? "Take me, then," Severus said.

"We'll have to be fast," Harry said, pulling away long enough to retrieve the bottle of lube he'd placed nearby. "And we'll have to be quiet."

"Fast should not be a problem," Severus whispered. "Quiet I will do my best to achieve."

Harry yanked down Severus' boxers and Severus wriggled them down and off. Harry lifted a cheek and slid a slippery finger through Severus' cleft, causing Severus to shudder. A warm finger traced around his puckered entrance before pushing insistently in past the initial ring of tightness. Languidly, he moved the finger in and out, in and out. Eventually, he added a second finger, and then a third, slowly and thoroughly stretching to make the way clear.

Snape's prick was achingly hard and leaking. It had been three days since he and Harry had last been intimate, and he was more than ready. He reached a hand down to fondle his own balls and then wrapped his long fingers around his cock. He tugged once, then groaned, so close already.

Harry realized what Severus was doing, growled, and slapped Severus' hand away. "S'mine," he said. "Don't touch."

Harry pulled away enough to slather lube on his own yearning cock, then positioned himself at Severus' entrance. "Ready?" he asked, but before Severus could answer, Harry thrust into him, completely burying himself with that one brutal thrust. Severus bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Harry remained still, letting Severus grow accustomed to this violent intruder. This behavior was unlike Harry. He was a natural bottom, and while he didn't often fuck Severus, when he did, he was much more considerate than he was being tonight. A top to the core, Severus didn't often give up control enough to let someone take him. His business arrangement didn't count – that wasn't done for his pleasure, and indeed, Severus hadn't even gotten hard this last time. Harry didn't ask often, but when he did, Severus usually accommodated him.

They both knew what this was – Harry needed to re-establish his claim over Severus. And Severus needed to let him.

"You're mine," Harry growled into Severus' ear, and he pulled his cock almost all the way out of Severus' hot tunnel. "Mine!" he said as he slammed back in.

"Yes, Harry," Severus agreed, closing his eyes, enjoying the slow, torturous plundering.

"Your arse is mine!" Harry said, pulling out and ramming back in.

"Yes, Harry," Severus agreed.

"Your cock is mine!" Harry reached around and brutally yanked Severus' cock.

Severus gasped and wanted to beg, "Do that again!", but what he said was, "Yes, Harry."

Harry's rhythm was quickening, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Mine," he grunted with every thrust into his lover's heat. "Mine. Mine."

"Yes, Harry," Severus chanted in return, his cock driving through Harry's fist with every thrust Harry made into his arse. "Yes, Harry."

Severus reached the brink first, hanging suspended over the edge for a moment before the song of his release exploded blue light behind his eyes and pleasure coursed through his body, racing along every nerve, filling him with an intensity that was almost painful. He had the presence of mind to push his face into a pillow to muffle the cries he was unable to stifle.

Severus' orgasm caused him to tighten around Harry's cock. Harry mindlessly drove into his lover, his pace quickening until surely the friction must cause sparks to fly between them. Release seemed elusive, though, and Harry was forced to chase it. He was panting and sweating profusely when he finally caught it, or it caught him, and he lost himself completely in the fire, continuing to piston in and out of Snape until he'd spurted out every ounce of spunk his aching balls could produce. He hadn't realized he'd bit down on Severus' shoulder until the taste of blood in his mouth brought him back to awareness.

Harry was softening quickly, causing his prick to feel overly sensitized, and he pulled out of Severus' arse with a disgusting squick sound. He quickly cast a cleansing spell on both of them, then a healing spell on the bite wound.

He lay back on the bed. "I'm sorry, Severus."

"Sorry for fucking me so thoroughly?" Severus asked, allowing disbelief to show in his voice.

"I bit you!" Harry whispered. "Hard enough to draw blood!"

"Did you?" Severus asked as though he hadn't noticed.

"I was like an animal. I'm sorry. I just wanted to . . ." Harry stopped because he wasn't sure he could articulate what it was he'd hoped to accomplish by acting like a cave man.

Severus turned to face him. "'Doubt thou that the stars are fire. Doubt thou that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar.'" Snape cupped Harry's cheek in one large hand. "'But never doubt that I love.'"

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Severus' palm. "That's nice."

"Shakespeare," said Severus. "He wrote one or two things considered by many romantic."

"Did he now? Is there a comic book version? I might like to read some of his stuff."

"Ignorant boy," Severus said with affection. He kissed the end of Harry's nose. "Go to sleep."

They arranged themselves in the way they'd grown accustomed to falling asleep, the way they'd been before Harry's hand began its foray into Severus' pants.

"I'm glad you're in my life, Severus," Harry said quietly. "I love you."

"I find you marginally tolerable as well," Severus offered. "Good night."

Harry smiled into the darkness. "Good night, love."

##########

"Will you be all right?" Harry asked the following morning.

Severus surveyed the pajama-clad four-year old sitting across the small table from him. She looked back shyly, running a finger through the syrup in her plate. "I have faced down the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore. Often on the same day. I think I can handle this."

Harry smiled. "Great. Furniture shopping this afternoon?"

Severus' returning smile was pained. "I look forward to it," he lied.

"All right." Harry seemed reluctant to leave. "Well, Emily and I will be off then. Em!" he called. "You ready?"

Emily emerged from the bedroom dressed in a pink skirt and jumper.

"You look wonderful, hon," Harry said. "Ready?"

Emily looked from her sister to Severus to Harry, then back to her sister, apprehension written clearly on her face.

"It's all right," Harry assured her. "Severus will take good care of her."

Emily nodded, accepting. Harry extended a hand to her, and she took it.

"Have a good day," Severus called after them.

The door closed, and Severus turned to find Erica staring at him.

"Have you had enough to eat?" he asked.

Erica nodded, sucking on her sticky finger.

"Let's get you cleaned up and dressed," Severus suggested.

He escorted Erica to the loo, wet a flannel and washed her face and hands. "Do you require assistance with dressing?"

Erica looked up at him, still sucking on her fingers.

"Oh, for . . . Come. We'll pick out one of your nice new outfits."

Erica slipped her small hand into Severus' much larger one. He looked down at her, surprised. Her hand felt warm and . . . right in his. He smiled down at her and led her to the bedroom.

##########

Severus had a problem – he needed to get in touch with the office, to let them know he wouldn't be in today, but he had no way of doing so here. Inceptum's main office had no telephone. The book store didn't open until ten o'clock. This Muggle hotel had no floo connection, and his personal owl, Duchess, was back at Grimmauld Place.

Grimmauld Place. He needed to get to Grimmauld Place. He could apparate the two of them there, then he could floo the office. Better yet – he could apparate directly to the office. Harry hadn't told him not to take the child anywhere. Rosalie, his office manager, liked children – well, she _probably_ did. He'd never asked, but most women liked children, didn't they? Especially cute, little waif-like children. Maybe Rosalie would watch the child while Severus got some work done.

"Erica, how would you like to go out for a while?'

##########

Severus looked down at Erica. He'd never apparated with a small child before. Should he hold her hand? Should he pick her up? "This may be a little scary the first time," he said. "Would you like me to hold you?"

Erica extended both arms up to him. Marveling once again at the trust this child still had for an adult she didn't know, he bent down and lifted her into his arms. He wanted to lecture her about entrusting strangers, but she was four and he knew the message would be lost. Hell, at twenty-two Harry was still far too trusting – Severus had never been able to warn him out of it. It was one of Harry's character traits that made Severus so protective of his young lover. He felt a similar surge of feeling toward this small child waiting quietly in his arms. Hmm – strange that.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded once. He pressed her face into his neck, held her small body close, and turned them both on the spot.

Rosalie Metten was a forty-something single witch with an organizational streak a mile wide and an annoying nasal quality to her voice. In the years that she'd been with Severus, he'd never seen her too stunned to speak.

He witnessed it now. "Rosalie, this is Erica," he said. "Erica, say hello to Miss Metten."

Quietly, Erica said, "Hello." He felt her grip his shoulder tighter and sort of lean into him. So she didn't trust _all_ adults, apparently. Yet she trusted Severus Snape. Also strange.

Rosalie waggled her fingers in greeting, obvious questions in her eyes that she didn't dare to ask her prickly boss. "Mr. Snape, Mr. Ogden has been calling again. He's still upset about that last shipment. He says he'll speak with no one but you."

Severus sighed and set the child on her feet. Ogden was a large customer, though not Inceptum's largest. Every delivery he received was followed by a complaint of some kind – it was late, the potions had been made with inferior ingredients, the price was higher than what he'd been quoted. This last was his current complaint. "Get me the letter from his purchasing agent authorizing use of the fresh beetle dung as opposed to the powdered. He should familiarize himself with what's going on in his own company before casting aspersions on another. Fire call him and tell him I'll speak with him at nine."

"Yes, sir. That meeting with the Ministry witch from the Auror's office is today."

"Oh, yes. Refresh my memory – something to do with polyjuice potion, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Rosalie confirmed. "They'd like you to work on something that lasts longer than an hour."

"Please reschedule for later in the week," Snape requested.

"Yes, sir," Rosalie said again. Her eyes were on Erica as the child wandered to a chair beneath a window in the reception area. Severus watched her watching the child. Apparently, he'd been wrong about all women liking children if the look in her eyes was any indication. So much for leaving the girl with Rosalie while he worked.

"Is there anything else, Rosalie?"

"Oh, yes," she said, returning her eyes to the man before her desk. "Stafford dropped off the samples of the hair growing potion that failed quality control. And Harrison needs to speak with you about his research into the new blood thickening potion, but he said it wasn't urgent. That's it."

"A light morning. Good. I'll have tea brought in this morning. And pumpkin juice, too," Severus said, turning to look at Erica, who was now standing in a chair and looking out the window. He went to stand behind her.

"Birds," she said, pointing out the window.

"Owls," Snape explained. With a large part of their business conducted through owl order, Inceptum had a large flock of owls, with the owlery on the roof of the building. Like a large urban airport, the sky was always filled with incoming and outgoing airborne carriers. "Perhaps I can find someone to take you for a walk to the owlery. Would you like that?"

The pointed question left Rosalie a perfect opportunity to offer, but she buried her nose even deeper in her filing cabinet. Severus sighed to himself – she was going to be no help. "Come, Erica, we have work to do."

He led her into his office. Erica seemed fascinated by a basketful of glass potion bottles on Severus' desk. The bottles were of different shapes and sizes and were colorfully attractive even to an adult. To a child, they were irresistible. Since they were all spelled unbreakable, Severus put the basket on the floor and let the child have at them.

While she was so engaged, he ran several tests on the defective hair growing potion, finally detecting a minute difference in one critical ingredient. He dictated a memo to his quick-quote quill addressed to the QC department with instructions on how to fix the problem.

By the time he'd smoothed Edwin Ogden's ruffled feathers, the regular daily post had arrived. Snape sorted through his correspondence and dictated replies where necessary. He sent everything out to Rosalie for duplication, filing and posting to their intended recipients.

He'd nearly forgotten Erica was here – she was still engrossed in the potion bottles, sorting them by color one minute, by size the next, then by some method only a four-year old would recognize. She'd return them all to the basket only to take them all out again, one by one. It dawned on Severus that the reason he had the bottles to begin with was so that he could choose one for the new line of children's medicines Inceptum would be marketing soon. Who better to pick the right container than a child?

He got up from his desk and went to sit beside Erica on the floor. "Do you like those?" he asked.

"They're pretty."

"Do you have a favorite?"

Without hesitating, Erica's hand went straight for the green glass bottle, in the shape of an apple, a cork representing its stem. It was as big as Severus' palm, and Erica had to hold it with two hands.

"Very nice," Severus said, nodding his approval. He duplicated the bottle, then reduced it in size and handed the smaller version back to the child. "You may keep this."

"Can I have one for Emily, too?" she asked without a trace of shyness.

How nice it must be to have a sibling, Severus thought, someone to remember you when you weren't around. He repeated the process on one of the other bottles until he had a bottle identical to the one Erica was holding, and he handed it to her. "You're very sweet to think of your sister."

"Thank you," she said, tucking one bottle into the pocket of her skirt while keeping the other in her hand.

"If you'd like to return the others to the basket, we'll go see the owls."

While Erica did so, Severus tidied up his desk, tucking some research papers he needed to read into his pocket.

When Erica was finished, they left, stopping by Rosalie's desk. Severus handed her the green bottle Erica had selected. "Get this to R and D, please, Miss Metten. Tell them it's for the new children's line. We'll be stopping by the owlery, and then I shall be absent for the remainder of the day. I won't be any place you can contact me in the event of a crisis, so do endeavor not to have any."

Rosalie was unable to keep the surprise off of her face. Snape _never_ took time off. "Yes, sir," she said, and she watched them leave, the little girl appearing so tiny next to the very tall man, her small hand in his, and though he slowed his stride from its normal brisk pace, Erica's small legs were working hard to keep up.

##########

Both girls were full of chatter that evening at dinner. Emily had been so proud to walk into school this morning holding the hand of her revered teacher. Normally a social outcast, she instantly became the center of attention. Harry had watched her carry her head a little higher and look the other kids in the eye when she spoke to them, her voice clear and firm. She was an entirely different child than the one who had left this classroom on Friday. It was amazing what being clean and fed and cared for would do for a child.

They were both excited about the furniture shopping they'd done after school. They'd been allowed to choose their own bedroom suites and couldn't wait to see everything set up in their new rooms.

Erica, of course, was full of tales of what she and Severus had done earlier that day. As she went on and on about potion bottles (she still held the one Severus had given to her) and owls and a small explosion she'd witnessed when they'd visited Harrison in Research and Development, Harry narrowed his eyes more and more at Severus.

When they'd returned to their suite, Harry filled the bathtub, and once both girls were playing happily in the warm suds, he confronted Severus. "I thought we said we were going to limit our use of magic around the girls?"

_No_, Severus thought, you_ said we should limit our use of magic around the girls. _But he didn't say that. Instead, he said, "Well, you _did_ say that we should _limit_ our use of magic, not eliminate it altogether. Other than the apparition, I used no magic around the child." Well, except for the quote quill. And the transfiguration and reproduction spells on the potion bottle. And the water charm he'd used in R&D to extinguish the fire after the explosion. And likely some other spells he'd used without even being aware that he'd done so. But Harry didn't need to know about all of that, did he?

"_Other _than the apparition?" Harry repeated. "That's like the hardest bit of magic to explain away!"

"She's not in school, Harry. Who is she going to tell?"

"She'll be in daycare as soon as I can find one for her! She's too young to understand there are some things she can't talk about with strangers."

"Given their upbringing to this point, I'd be willing to bet they're both accustomed to keeping silent about what's going on at home," Severus pointed out. "Weren't you?"

Harry acknowledged the truth of that statement. "Still, if we can avoid having to explain away any fantastic stories she comes up with . . ."

"I wanted to speak with you about the child," Severus said, seeming a little nervous.

"Which child?"

"The little one."

"Erica?"

"Yes, that one."

"What about her? Is something wrong with her?"

"No, she's actually quite an engaging child. I was thinking about the daycare idea."

"I know, Severus. I'll find someone just as quickly as I can. I _really_ appreciate your taking her today. I've put the word out, and . . ."

"I'd be willing to keep her with me," Severus startled him by saying.

"You want to keep her with you?"

"I believe that she and I . . . get along quite well. She was very little trouble today."

"But you can't expect that things won't come up that would require you to be places that are inappropriate for a four-year old. You'll have meetings . . ."

"I believe I have a plan for that. One of the Rand D assistants seemed very taken with the child. I could offer to change her job duties, move her to the administrative offices – she could be there should I be called away or need to have my attention elsewhere."

"Do you think she'd agree?"

"I don't know, but I can talk with her if you're agreeable. I'm sure I can find someone suitable, in any event."

The way Harry was looking at him now made Severus think that he may just be receiving a reward later for this offer, and he was even more glad he'd made it.

"I'm fine with it," Harry beamed. "As long as you're sure."

"We'll have to apparate daily," Severus reminded him.

Harry shrugged. "Not such a big deal if she's going to be around witches and wizards all day." Harry smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Severus."

##########

On Saturday, they moved into the new house. The furniture had been delivered earlier in the week, and they'd spent two long nights putting it all where it belonged. Severus brought their bed by and spelled it back to size in the middle of the bedroom he would share with Harry. He looked at it longingly, missing it and looking forward to tonight.

Severus had found someone to watch Erica while he was at work. Rosalie Metten's younger sister, Remy, happened to stop by to visit her sister and was instantly taken with the child. Totally unlike her sister, Remy was warm and affectionate and a little goofy. Erica loved her. And luckily for Severus, she was unemployed. He hired her on the spot.

Beatrice Waterhouse from Wizard Family Services had visited them in the hotel suite and had been pleased with how things were going. Efforts to locate the girls' parents had proven fruitless.

Exhausted, Severus and Harry sat on their new sofa, sipping scotch and staring at the dwindling fire. "What a week!" Harry breathed out. "I've got to remember to get us connected to the floo network on Monday."

"Let me take care of that," Severus offered. "Things of this nature are easier for me than they are for you in the midst of all those Muggles."

Harry gave him a happy but grateful smile. "Thank you." He slumped sideways until he leaned against his lover's shoulder. "Are you ready for bed?"

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry. "I've been ready for that bed all week."

"Mmm," Harry said, enjoying the taste of the scotch more on Severus' tongue than he had from the glass. "Let's check on the girls and then we can see if it works as well as I remember."

Harry stood up and offered a hand to Severus, who took it and stood up as well. Quietly they made their way up the stairs. Erica's room was first, and Harry opened the door noiselessly. The bed was empty. Alarmed, Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at Severus, who pointed at Emily's door, which stood slightly ajar.

Very quietly, both men approached the open door. They could hear two little voices, and they stopped to listen.

"Are mummy and daddy coming back?" Erica asked.

"I don't know," Emily replied.

"I like this room."

"Me, too."

"Can I sleep in here with you every night forever?"

Emily sighed. "I guess so."

"I like living here."

"So do I."

It was quiet for a moment, and Harry was just about to push the door open when they heard. "Em?"

"What, Erica?"

"I hope mum and dad don't come back," she said, as though confessing a dark secret.

"Me, too. Now go to sleep."

Severus' arm went around Harry's shoulder and squeezed, once. Harry counted to ten before he pushed the door open.

"Hey, there you are," he said quietly.

"I want to sleep with Emily," Erica said, her tousled head popping up off the pillow.

"That's all right," Harry said, "as long as it's all right with Emily."

"It's okay," Emily said. "I don't mind."

Harry tucked both girls in and gave them good night kisses while Severus waited by the door.

"Good night, girls," Harry said as he left the room.

"We're right down the hall if you need us," Severus said. "Good night, fair maidens."

Emily giggled, and Erica said good night in return.

Harry took Severus' hand as they made their way to their own room. Once inside, Harry shut the door, turned to Severus and said, "I don't think I can give them up."

Severus pulled Harry into his arms. "Let us hope that it doesn't come to that then."

##########

Time passes quickly, especially in a house that contains children, and before anyone really thought about it, summer holiday had arrived. Emily and Erica both had spring birthdays, and both were a year older. Harry and Severus had grown accustomed to a life filled with little girls and their things. Severus knew that he would miss Erica's presence at his office every day when she stayed at home with Harry and her sister over the summer. She brightened up his dreary workplace like nothing else could.

The home they had chosen turned out to be in a neighborhood that had a higher percentage of gay couples than most. These couples, as well as some of their straight and tolerant neighbors, became friends whom they socialized with frequently. Emily made a new friend when the lesbian couple that lived in the next house adopted a girl the same age, and the two spent almost every waking moment together. Ron and Hermione finished out their "social circle", and the Potter-Snape merged family was busy and carefree, for the most part. Only the worry in the back of everyone's minds that Emily and Erica's parents might return and take this all away kept them from feeling secure in their happiness.

##########

It had been rather a long day. It was hot, and the girls had sniped at each other constantly. Harry was beginning to think that raising children was much like being pecked to death by chickens. Neither one of them listened when he spoke, and when Severus arrived home at the end of the work day, Harry was more than happy to relinquish all responsibility to him.

"Don't forget I've a meeting of the Potion Masters Society tonight," he said as he sipped a cup of tea after dinner.

"Tonight?" Harry asked, dismayed.

"Yes. I told you about it."

"Actually, no, you didn't," Harry contradicted, his mouth set in a thin line.

"I believe I did. You must have forgotten."

"You can't _forget_ something you never knew," Harry said stubbornly. "You're not going, right?"

Severus stared at him as though he'd sprouted a second nose. "Of course I'm going. Smedwick is speaking on his research and . . ."

Harry slammed his cup on the table, shattering it.

"Is something wrong?"

"What could be wrong?" Harry asked, his voice loud and sarcastic. "I've been with these children all day, and they're driving me mental! I was looking forward to a little time for myself in order to preserve my sanity."

"Time for yourself?" Severus echoed.

"Yes! You know, time spent only for oneself?! Reading a book. Or watching the telly. Or taking a bath. In silence!"

"You want to take a bath?" Severus asked skeptically. "Sometimes, you are so much like a woman that I wonder if I truly am gay."'

Harry got up quickly from the table, glared at Severus with suspiciously red eyes, and stomped away into the kitchen. He refused to talk to Severus for the remainder of the evening and even turned his face away when his lover tried to kiss him before leaving for his meeting.

##########

When Severus returned three hours later, the house was dark and quiet. He stopped in Emily's bedroom, saw that both girls were asleep, and continued on to his own room, wondering if Harry was still angry. Harry was normally very tolerant of the more unpleasant aspects of Severus' personality. He had, after all, known what he was getting when he persisted in this relationship, and he normally took Severus' cutting comments in stride. Once in a while, though, Harry got upset. It was usually over something small, although Severus figured it was one of those "last straw breaking the camel's back" deals. He always knew when Harry was upset with him because he withdrew, physically and emotionally, from Severus, and he went around for a day or so looking all pathetic and woebegone. Severus would wait him out, and Harry always came round after a day, two at most, of sulking.

Apparently Harry was still angry, because he wasn't in their bed, nor was he in the loo. Puzzled, Severus sat on the bed. Where was the little pest? He wouldn't have left the girls alone, Severus was sure of that, but he appeared not to be in the house just the same. Puzzled was turning to concerned, and Severus was just about to get up and begin a thorough, top-to-bottom search of the house when a movement in the corner of the room caught his eye.

Harry appeared slowly from beneath his invisibility cloak. If the fact that he'd been standing in the corner under the cloak wasn't surprising enough, he had his wand pointed at Severus.

"Potter. _What_ are you doing?"

"Lie down on the bed," Harry said.

"What?"

"Lie down on the bed," Harry repeated, twitching his wand up.

Severus didn't move. He looked his lover up and down – something wasn't right. Harry seemed something other than angry. He was . . . upset, tense. Cold. "Is something wrong?"

Harry sent a mild stinging hex at Severus. "I _said_, lie down on the bed."

"Why you little . . ." Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to teach you a lesson. Now either lie down on the bed or I'll send something a little more powerful your way. Or perhaps you'd like me to imperius you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Harry upped the power on his stinging hex to show Snape that, oh yes, he did dare. Snape wasn't afraid of Harry, he wasn't. But something strange was going on here, and he thought perhaps he should play along until he figured out what it was. Had Harry himself been imperiused? Was this really Harry or some imposter under the effects of polyjuice potion?

Not taking his eyes off Harry, who still stood in the corner, Severus scooted back onto the bed and lay down. "You will pay for this, Potter."

"No, Severus. I think you're the one who's going to pay." Harry silently bound both of Severus' wrists to the headboard.

"Potter . . ." he growled.

"Shut up, Snape," Harry said curtly. "You're not in charge here. I am." Harry left his corner, dropping the cloak to the floor. He approached the bed, his eyes dark and frigid as he surveyed his lover bound there.

With another wordless spell and a twitch of his wand, Harry removed Severus' clothing so that he lay naked beneath Harry's penetrating stare. Severus was sure now that this was his Harry – he recognized the raw power. Power had always attracted him, and he began to get aroused.

Slowly, by hand, Harry began to undress himself, talking softly to Severus all the while. "You hurt me tonight, Severus. I try really hard to take good care of those kids and this place. I cook, and I clean, mostly without magic, because I want to give them something I never had – a normal home with stable, loving parents." He removed his shirt and cast it aside. "I do this mostly by myself, and I don't mind for the most part because this was my idea after all, and you're Severus Snape. Who in their right mind would ever expect you to bend or show emotion? But every now and then," Harry slid his jeans and boxers off and stepped out of them, "I think it would be nice to share the burden, just a little." He stalked toward the bed, his gaze predatory. "You know, maybe you could read to the girls at night or, God forbid, you could learn to operate one or two of these Muggle appliances. And the one time I ask you for help, what do you do?" Harry answered his own question. "You make fun of me. You dismiss my complaints. You call me a _woman_. You hurt me, Severus."

Severus knew that he'd hurt Harry earlier. He'd known it then, and he could clearly see it now. The boy was still incapable of keeping every emotion he was experiencing from showing on his face. "I . . . I'm sorry," he said, though he really wasn't and thought that Harry was over-reacting.

Harry called him on his lie. "I don't think you are," he contradicted. "But you will be."

Severus shivered at Harry's promise and couldn't keep his eyes from wandering down, away from Harry's face, down his chest, to the erection protruding almost menacingly from Harry's groin. Severus' own prick was correspondingly hard.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked, returning his gaze to his lover's face.

"I plan to remind you just how much of a man I am." Harry's hand, the one not holding his wand, dropped down to grasp his raging hard-on, and he shook it at Severus. Severus' eyes followed, his tongue darting out from beneath his lips at the sight.

Harry stroked himself slowly, languidly squeezing, smearing pre-come over the head of his cock. "You like this?" he asked.

Severus nodded, struck dumb by the overwhelming arousal he felt at being helpless in the face of Harry's anger.

"Would you like to fuck my tight arse, Severus?"

"You know I would," Severus said, his voice rough.

"Tough," Harry spat. "Tonight you're going to take whatever I decide to give you. I'll show _you _who the woman is."

Harry knelt on the bed between Severus' legs. Severus knew he wasn't completely helpless – he could still move his feet, and Harry was close enough to take him out with one well-placed kick. But the power emanating from Harry, which he rarely chose to display, was an intoxicating aphrodisiac for Severus, and he found himself bound more by lust than by the invisible chains holding his wrists. So he didn't move, and he didn't speak, reluctant to interfere with whatever was going to happen next.

Harry positioned himself between Severus' legs and pushed his blunt cockhead up against Severus' arsehole, causing the older man to gasp. Surely Harry wasn't going to penetrate him dry, with no preparation!

Harry cast a weak lubrication spell on Severus, who felt the tingle and began to breathe again.

Harry grabbed Severus' knees and pushed them roughly up to his chest. Again, Severus felt the head of Harry's prick at his opening, and before he could wonder if Harry was going to prepare him at all, Harry shoved himself roughly inside, all the way in in one almost dry stroke.

"Arrggh!" Severus hissed at the pain.

"Oh does that hurt, Severus? Harry asked, falsely solicitous. "That's too bad because I'm just getting started." And he backed this up by pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in, the minor lubrication spell doing almost nothing to ease his passage.

Harry drove into Severus brutally, hitting his prostate on every fourth or fifth foray into Severus' tight heat. "I want you to remember this," Harry said, punctuating his words with vicious thrusts. "I want you to remember this the next time you think I'm a woman. I want you to remember how I made your arse burn, how I took you, how _my_ cock was buried deep inside _your _arse. Can you remember that, Severus?"

"Yesssss!" Severus hissed, thrusting his arse up to meet Harry's pistoning hips, desperate for something to rub his cock against.

"Too bad your hands are tied, Severus," Harry taunted, "because I have no intention of pulling you off."

Harry's pace quickened until he finally shot a huge load of come in Severus' channel. Severus writhed beneath him, desperate for his own release. "Please," he moaned. "Please, Harry, I need . . ."

Harry pulled out of Severus. "Take care of it yourself." And he canceled the spell holding Severus' arms in place.

Severus' hand went immediately to his cock, wrapped tightly around it, and pulled furiously until he came over his own stomach with a grunt and a low moan.

By the time Severus came back down to earth, Harry had put his boxers on and had climbed into the bed, his back to Severus. Severus cast a cleansing spell on himself and lay silently for a moment, trying to gauge how angry Harry still was. He reached over to touch Harry's shoulder. When the young man didn't pull away or shrug him off or hex him again, Severus curled himself up against Harry's back. He knew his arse would be sore tomorrow. And though Harry hadn't been nearly as rough on him as he could have been, he'd made his point – Severus would not call Harry a woman again. And maybe he'd have Harry show him how to operate the thing he called the "washing machine."

He kissed Harry's shoulder and settled in to sleep.

##########

Harry made breakfast for Severus the following morning, his favorite crab and tomato with provolone omelette, toast with the marmalade he so couldn't live without, and tea made just right.

Harry nibbled miserably on dry toast while Severus scarfed his delicious meal, his stomach roiling. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Severus wiped his mouth on his napkin, then said, "About what?"

"Last night. What I did to you. It was . . . I was barbaric."

Severus finished his tea before he said, "Harry, do you think that I could not have defended myself if I so chose? I assure you that had I no interest in participating in your little . . . lesson, I would not have done so."

"I had no right to punish you like that. Did I hurt you?"

His arse twitching in remembrance, Severus lied. "No."

"Well, I'm sorry anyway." Harry's head hung, and he was unable to meet Severus' eye.

"It is a good thing you were not a Death Eater. Apologizing after inflicting mayhem on others tends to take some of the sting out of the performance."

Overhead, the sound of something falling to the floor was followed by Emily screaming, "Erica, look what you did!" That was followed by the sound of Erica crying.

Both men sighed, then looked at each other to see which would go and referee whatever was going on up there. Severus blinked first, conceded defeat with a sigh, then started to rise.

"Severus, would you bond with me?" Harry blurted out.

Halfway up, Severus froze, then plopped back down into his chair. They ignored the sound of Erica approaching tantrum-level crying, something she was doing more and more of now that she felt secure enough with them to know they wouldn't turn her out for acting – well, like a five-year old.

Severus stared at Harry, certain he'd heard the words right, but doubting their meaning all the same. It was incredible enough to think that Harry Potter, the epitome of the Light, had even begun this relationship with his reviled former professor. Any given day, Snape thought, Harry would come to his senses and leave Severus so fast he'd be left in a cloud of cartoon dust. And now Harry was asking him to bond, to make this unbelievably incredibly amazingly surprising relationship permanent. Under the table, Severus pinched his own thigh, hard, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The longer he sat there with Severus just staring at him, the more stupid Harry felt. Oh Jesus, but he'd stepped in it this time. Severus wasn't saying anything, and his dark eyes were shuttered, unreadable. He was probably trying to figure out a way to decline Harry's offer gently. Perhaps he was worried that if he said no, Harry would ask him to leave.

Finally, Harry could stand it no longer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have . . . look, just forget I even said anything."

"Harry, I . . ." He was interrupted when Emily came stomping into the kitchen, tears in her eyes.

"Look what Erica did to my unicorn!" She held out a crystal unicorn, given to her by Aunt Hermione on her birthday, a twin to one Erica had received on her own birthday, now broken into two pieces. Harry took the pieces from her, sure she'd cut herself on the sharp edges, and put them on the table.

"It's all right, hon," he assured her, darting quick looks at Severus, who still sat as though stunned. "Don't cry. I can fix this. Really. It'll be good as new."

Erica burst in now.

"Did you break your sister's unicorn?" Harry asked, now pointedly ignoring Severus, throwing himself into this parental mediation to avoid breaking down over his own foolishness and his apparent overestimation of Severus' feelings for him.

"No," Erica said, looking at her feet as she toed the carpet.

"She did, too!" Emily proclaimed.

Harry knew from the way Erica had denied it that she was guilty. "You need to apologize to Emily."

"Sorry," Erica muttered sullenly.

"You will give Emily your unicorn until hers is fixed," Severus said, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"No! It's mine!" Erica cried, stomping her small foot.

"And perhaps you will take better care of your sister's things if you have to replace them when you break them. Emily, you may go and get Erica's unicorn and keep it until yours is repaired to your satisfaction."

Emily left the room with a glare at her sister, but both men knew that she wouldn't take Erica's unicorn. Although she'd finally stopped thinking she was primarily responsible for her sister's welfare, she was still very protective of Erica when push came to shove.

Severus turned back to Erica. "And what have we said about lying?"

Erica hung her head again. "It's wrong."

"It's very wrong," Snape confirmed. "Come here."

Erica's feet took her slowly to Severus' chair, one small part of her still not sure if she was going to be struck for misbehaving.

"You have been awake for thirty minutes, and you have yet to give me a morning hug," Severus scolded. "That is unacceptable."

Erica jumped into Severus' lap and threw her spindly arms around his neck, nearly strangling him in her enthusiasm. Despite his own turbulent emotions, Harry couldn't help but smile. When they'd first taken the girls in, Harry had worried more than a little about Severus' inability to display or express his affection. Children needed to be touched in a warm and positive manner daily. He knew this from his own lacking childhood, from his studies, and from his own experience with children at school. He knew Severus' shortcomings in this area better than anyone, but he was an adult, and he knew (or he thought he knew!) how Severus felt about him without being told. Children, especially those who had done without for a good part of their formative years, needed to be told and shown that they were valued and loved. Harry had little problem in this regard – he loved hugging the girls, holding their hands, running his hands through their hair. It seemed he could not walk by them without putting a hand on their heads and smiling at them. Harry's fears regarding Severus had been unfounded, as it turned out. Though he didn't suddenly become an overtly affectionate man, Severus did display his fondness for the girls in a manner that left no doubt how he felt, especially with Erica, whom he seemed to share a very tight bond with. It had always made Harry very happy to watch Severus interact with the children. And although he was still pleased, some of his happiness was leaching away with the sudden realization that Severus had no interest in making their family official and permanent.

When Severus and Erica released each other from their tight hug, Erica turned around and sat in Severus' lap. She looked at his plate, and her little nose turned up in disgust. "What are you eating, Daddy?"

Severus' breath caught in his throat. Was it Take-Severus-Snape's-Heart-And-Shake-It-Up-Like-A-Snow-Globe-Day? He looked quickly up at Harry, who looked just as stunned as Severus did. Up to this point, the children had always referred to them as "Mr. Snape" and "Mr. Potter." Severus looked back down at the dark-haired child on his lap. "It's an omelette," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Would you like some?"

"Ewww!" the child said, then jumped off of Severus' lap. "I'm gonna get the cereal." And she ran into the kitchen.

Harry needed to move, to get out of Severus' immediate presence, to do _something_, his emotions about to overwhelm him. He got up and picked up the crystal unicorn pieces, intending to cast a quick reparo while there were no children present. His hand ran across a sharp edge, slicing his palm open. "Ow! Dammit!" he said.

It figured – the child had carried the broken unicorn down here without incident. Harry touched it for two seconds and hurt himself. Severus got up quickly and took Harry's hand in his own, immediately healing the cut completely. He lowered his head and placed a kiss where the cut had been.

Harry wanted to pull his hand away. The ache in his chest dulled whatever pain he may have felt in this hand, and having Severus touch him this way magnified the ache two-fold.

"Harry," Severus said softly.

Gathering all of his formidable courage, Harry looked up into his lover's eyes. Severus could see the fear and the uncertainty so clearly in the green depths, and he reached up a hand to stroke Harry's cheek. "I would be honored to bond with you."

Seeming to comprehend the words slowly, a smile spread across Harry's face. "You would? You want to? Oh, Severus! Thank you!" He threw himself into Severus' arms, burying his face in the man's neck to hide the fact that he was crying tears of joy.

Severus pushed him away enough to see his face, then cupped Harry's face in his palms, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "Overly emotional nitwit," he chided fondly.

Harry gulped back a sob. "I want to do something about them, too," he said.

Severus knew immediately what he meant, and he sighed a put-upon sigh. "Yes, I believe it is time to make that more permanent as well."

When both girls returned to the dining room, they found the unicorn still broken and their caregivers locked in a passionate kiss. They girls rolled their eyes, said "Eww" simultaneously, and set about pouring their own cereal.

##########

"Can you believe we're going to be bonded in only three days?" Harry asked, his arms snaking around Severus' waist, his cheek pressed against his lover's back.

Severus stopped combing his hair long enough to cover Harry's arms with his own and lean back into Harry's perpetual heat. "I confess to some lingering disbelief in your willingness to bond with me at all."

Harry gave Severus a quick hug, then released him. "Believe it, because I'm not going anywhere."

"I knew you wouldn't be easy to get rid of," Severus joked, finishing his morning ablutions.

"Oh yes, I would be. All you'd have to do is let that bloke fuck you again. Or any other bloke. I'd be gone faster than you could say 'cuckold'."

Severus stepped away from Harry and turned to face him. "I suppose it would be a bit much to expect you to have forgiven me for that."

"Oh, I forgave you a long time ago. I just didn't want you to think I'd forgotten. Nor do I want you to forget what you stand to lose. I'm quite a catch, you know."

Severus looked deep into Harry's eyes and took a step closer to him. "Oh, I know," he agreed. "But it always amazes me how little I have to work to actually catch you." He took Harry into his arms and kissed him.

Harry became aroused quickly, as he always did this close to Severus. "The girls are downstairs," he murmured into Severus' mouth, "watching the telly."

"You mean turning their brains into mush, don't you?" Severus corrected, trailing a line of wet kisses down Harry's neck.

"Point is, we have a few minutes . . ."

"I thought we agreed – no more sex until after the ceremony?" Severus sucked on the spot where Harry's neck met his shoulder.

"Whose stupid idea was that?" Harry arched his neck and pressed his groin into Severus.

"Yours."

"I'm an idiot," Harry observed.

"Quite," Severus agreed. He returned to Harry's mouth, driving his tongue between his lover's teeth, pressing his erection against Harry's. It was ridiculously easy to "convince" his intended that waiting for sex wasn't such an appealing idea after all. He was just starting to maneuver Harry to the bed when Emily called up the stairs, "The lady from Family Services is here!"

Harry rested his forehead against Severus' chin. "Shite! Beatrice."

"I must speak with Emily about allowing people into the house," Severus said. She could have opened the door to anyone.

"Oh, I told her to do it. Beatrice flooed while you were in the shower," Harry said.

"And you're just telling me this now?!"

"I got distracted!" Harry defended himself.

Severus smirked.

"Besides, she said she had something important to discuss. Asked if she could come over."

"And you said yes?"

"Of course I said yes. The adoption hearing is tomorrow. She said it was important."

Severus sighed. "I suppose we'd better go down then."

"I think _I'd_ better go down first," Harry said, gesturing at his groin.

"You should wear robes," Severus said matter-of-factly. He swept out of the room, his own diminishing hard-on safely hidden in the folds of his billowing robe. Harry waited a moment, until his body was under control, then followed his soon to be husband.

##########

When Harry arrived in the kitchen, Severus and Beatrice Waterhouse were seated at the table, drinking tea. The girls were watching television in the sitting room, absorbed in a cartoon about a talking yellow sponge. Harry liked that one – the many-tentacled creature in it reminded him of Severus.

"Good morning, Beatrice," Harry said. "Is something wrong?"

"We should probably talk away from the children," she said.

Severus looked at the girls to be sure they weren't paying attention to the adults, then quickly cast a privacy spell. "You may speak freely," he said.

Beatrice sipped her tea. "The O'Days have turned up."

A cold weight settled in Harry's stomach, and he put down the tea he had just poured himself. "What?"

Beatrice nodded. "They came into my office late yesterday. You know by wizarding law we were required to run notice of the impending adoption in the _Prophet_. They saw one of the notices."

"What do they want?" Harry asked, his voice a whisper of dread.

"They're going to contest the adoption. They say they want their children back."

Harry's immediate instinct was to jump up, grab the girls, and run. They'd go some place no one would ever find them. They'd live as fugitives if they had to. He would _not_ willingly give them up, not to anyone, not for any reason.

Severus saw Harry's internal plunge into terror and covered the younger man's hand with one of his own, steadying him, anchoring him. "What will Wizard Family Services' position be at the hearing tomorrow?" he asked, his voice calm, though inside he was nearly as worried as Harry.

"It has been and continues to be our belief that the girls' best interests would be served by remaining here with you two, in the stable home you've provided for them and will continue to provide. I must tell you that judges give great consideration to the biological bond and don't often sever it until all options have been exhausted. The O'Days have never participated in family counseling. It may be that the judge will order the girls returned to their biological parents while the family attempts to resolve its issues and work toward reunification."

"You mean, they could be taken away from us tomorrow?!" Harry asked, horrified.

"I can't say," Beatrice explained, "but it's a possibility. I want you to be prepared. The judge will weigh the parental claim against the home you have provided here."

"But look at them!" Harry said, gesturing at the girls, pleading with her, though he understood it wasn't the WFS worker he needed to convince. "They're happy! They're fed and clothed and cared for! They're loved here! Their parents abandoned them!"

"And all of these arguments will be made at the hearing. You obviously need to alert your attorney to this new development. What was going to be a pro forma adoption hearing now will be anything but."

"Miss Waterhouse," Snape said, "how much will our . . . situation be held against us?"

"You mean the fact that you're gay?"

Snape nodded once, curtly.

"WFS has supported other gay couples who wished to adopt, and judges have approved those adoptions, so there's precedent. WFS doesn't care what makes up a familial unit as long as it is stable and nurturing and healthy for all involved. We have no doubts about you being all of those things. Quite frankly, _who _you are doesn't hurt either. Don't hesitate to let your attorney use the whole 'Savior of the Wizarding World' thing to your advantage."

Harry's face showed just how distasteful he found that prospect, but when it came right down to it, he loved those girls, and he'd use every card in the deck to keep them.

"Should we tell them?" he asked, his eyes cutting to the girls, peacefully unaware that their world was in danger of being severely disrupted.

"I'll leave that to your judgment. It might be better, if only to prepare them for what might happen tomorrow. I also should warn you that as the O'Days know that you have their children, you should be especially vigilant. They plan to be at my office again today at three, at which time they want to review the girls' file. As the biological parents, I can't keep them from doing that. They'll know at that point where you live. Keep your eyes open."

Beatrice finished her tea and stood up, and Severus canceled the privacy spell. "Have your attorney call me if she needs anything. WFS fully supports your adoption petition, and we'll do everything we can to see that it's approved."

Harry and Severus stood as well. "Thank you, Miss Waterhouse," Severus said.

Severus saw the caseworker to the door, then returned to Harry, taking the distraught younger man into his arms and holding him tightly. "Don't worry, Harry," he said. "It's going to be all right. I promise you that."

##########

"I think you should take the girls and go to Grimmauld Place," Severus said, "just until the hearing."

"I won't let them chase us out of our home," Harry said adamantly.

"We don't know these people, or what they are capable of doing to get what they want. We could be putting the girls in the middle of a dangerous situation. Think about what's best for them, love," Severus reasoned.

Harry chewed on a thumbnail, thinking about the logic of this statement.

"Grimmauld Place is unplottable," Severus continued. "They can't find you there. The girls will be safe."

"All right," Harry reluctantly agreed. "I'll have to ask Kreacher to stay out of sight. Shall we bring the cats, do you think?"

"You may as well. We were going to leave them there in any event. But I won't be going with you to Number Twelve."

"What? You won't? Why not?"

"I'm going in to work today. Then I'll need to be here tonight," Severus explained.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus. "What are you planning?"

"Planning?" Severus repeated, his eyes shifting away from Harry's questioning gaze. "What makes you think I'm planning something?"

"I know that look."

"Harry, do you trust me?" Severus asked solemnly.

It had taken a while to get it back, but Harry could now say without equivocation, "You know I do."

"Then take the girls and go to Grimmauld Place. If I can join you there tonight, I will."

"Whatever it is . . . be careful," Harry requested.

Severus delivered his promise by way of a kiss.

##########

"Severus!" Henry Fenster shook Severus' hand heartily. "How are you, my friend?"

"I am well, Henry. And you?"

"The same, the same."

Snape led the "other man" into his office, closed the door, and offered him tea.

"No, thank you. To what do I owe the honor of your summons? Do you require more dragons blood already?" Fenster looked positively eager about this possibility.

"No, Henry. I have a . . . rather delicate job that needs doing. Something that requires discretion. Naturally, I thought of you."

"I'm intrigued," Fenster said, sitting in the chair Severus indicated. "Do tell."

"I'd like you to be at Wizard Family Services at three o'clock today. Discretely, of course. A couple by the name of O'Day is meeting with a caseworker there, one Beatrice Waterhouse. They may be some time. When they leave, it is possible they may head directly to my residence."

"The house you took me to before?"

"No. I have moved." Severus scribbled the address on a piece of parchment and handed it to Fenster. "To here."

Fenster looked at the address, but didn't recognize it, likely because it was most predominantly Muggle. "And you want me to keep them away?"

"To the contrary. I want you to follow them to ensure that they _do_ come. In fact, if they show no signs of doing so, I want you to . . . encourage them along those lines. By whatever means you deem necessary.

"And then?"

"I'd like you to remain while I speak with the O'Days. Hidden, unless I tell you otherwise. And I'd like you to stay until I release you."

"Sounds easy enough. Just what do you expect these people to do?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Your presence is merely . . . a precaution."

"Well, I'd no plans for today. Payment on our usual terms, then?"

"No," Severus said firmly. "Payment will be in galleons. At your customary hourly rate. I'm to be bonded, you know," he added.

"Yes, I saw the announcement," Fenster said, clearly disappointed. "I suppose this means the end of our . . . arrangement?"

"It does, Henry," Severus confirmed. "You have always obtained excellent results for me, and I hope that we can continue our association on these modified terms."

"Of course, Severus," Fenster agreed. "Business is business. So, three o'clock you say?"

They talked for another half hour, working out the details.

##########

Severus sat in front of the flickering fire, idly leafing through a book whose title he could not remember. Instantly alert at the first indication that the wards on the house had been breached, Snape closed the book, setting it aside. Grabbing up his wand, he stalked into the kitchen and awaited his visitor.

"What word have you, Henry?" he asked. "Have you brought the O'Days?"

"They have brought me, actually," Fenster corrected. "They came on their own. They are right now on the front walk, as though gathering up their courage to confront you."

"Perhaps you should go out and convince them," Severus suggested, but before Fenster could respond, a knock sounded at the front door.

"Remain here," Severus instructed. "As we discussed."

Severus stepped back into the sitting room and stopped to gather himself. He drew himself up, strode across the room, and threw the door open.

The couple on the top step started at the abruptness of the door opening. The man was tall and thin with a ferret-like face and shifty, watery eyes. His wife was of average height, and her pixie face lay claim to her biological connection with the two children Severus had come to think of as his own. She'd been pretty once, but her life and her addiction to multiple substances had stamped out whatever beauty she'd been favored with.

"May I help you?" Severus inquired.

"Yes. We would like to speak with Harry Potter," the man said, trying to peer beyond Severus into the room behind him.

"He is not at home. May I assist you?"

"No, no. We really need to speak with Mr. Potter. When do you expect him home?"

"Would you care to come in?" Severus invited, standing aside to back up his invitation.

The woman looked up at her husband. Clearly, he made the decisions in this relationship. He nodded once, then brushed by Severus on his way inside. The mousy little woman followed suit.

"Where are my manners?" Snape asked after he'd shut the door and followed them into the sitting room. "I am Severus Snape. And you are . . .?"

O'Day's eyes shifted around the room. He was clearly uncomfortable. Finally, he said, "Stephen O'Day. My wife, Rosella."

Severus gave them a curt nod but did not offer his hand. "Now, what business do you have with Mr. Potter?"

"We'd like to take that up with him, if it's all the same to you," O'Day said firmly.

"But it's _not_ all the same to me, Mr. O'Day. Mr. Potter is not expected back until the morrow."

O'Day's nervous glance crept up the stairs. Clearly, he was wondering if his daughters were here.

"They are not here either," Severus informed him.

O'Day's eyes narrowed at Severus. "So you know who we are."

"Yes, of course I know. And I suggest that we dispense with pleasantries and get right to the point. What is it that you want?"

"Our children," O'Day said. "We want our children." He pulled his wife close to his side, and she nodded solemnly.

"You left them," Severus pointed out.

"But now we've come back. We've talked to a solicitor. He says we've got a good chance of getting them back. We're going to argue for them at the hearing tomorrow."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want them back?"

"They're my children. They're worth more to me than any amount you could name."

This was the opening Severus had been expecting. "Five thousand galleons," he said.

This news was clearly welcome, but it was only the opening gambit. "Five thousand galleons? You think you can offer up such a paltry sum and we'll just abandon our dear sweet little girls?"

"Ten thousand," Severus countered. "And you swear an unbreakable oath that you will leave them be . . . leave _us_ be . . . forever. I will negotiate no more. You can take it or leave it."

"And if we leave it?" O'Day challenged.

"Then the man who is listening in the other room will testify at the hearing tomorrow as to how you tried to sell your 'dear sweet little girls'."

O'Day knew it was over. And they _had _come here for the money, after all. "Deal."

"Mr. Fenster, will you join us?"

Fenster did so.

"Would you take out your wand?" Severus requested.

Fenster did, and he instructed both O'Days to place their hands in Severus', and he recited the words he and Severus had discussed earlier.

"Do you, Stephen O'Day, and you, Rosella O'Day, agree that, in return for the ten thousand galleons given to you by Severus Snape this evening, you will never again attempt to contact your daughters, or Harry Potter, or Severus Snape, through any means or person, nor will you contest the adoption of your daughters by Harry Potter and Severus Snape?"

"We do," they both said eagerly, and a thin stream of flame shot from Fenster's wand and wrapped itself around their clasped hands. It flared once, briefly, then disappeared.

##########

When Snape arrived at Grimmauld Place, the house was eerily silent. Severus made his way quietly up the stairs and opened the door to the first room he encountered. Harry had put the girls here, in this room Severus had used when he first came to live here, in the room Harry had discovered Severus' "business arrangement" with Fenster. Severus had asked Fenster to be present at the hearing tomorrow but to stay out of sight unless he was needed. Snape did _not_ want Harry catching sight of the man.

The girls were soundly sleeping, and Severus took a moment to simply watch them. They were so beautiful. They were so _his_.

Severus softly closed the door and continued climbing stairs to the room he knew Harry would be in. He suspected Harry would be awake, worrying. He wasn't wrong.

"Severus! Where have you been?!" Harry bounded off of the bed and shot across the room straight into Severus' arms, nearly knocking the taller man over and scattering the cats who had been sleeping on the bed. Severus held the nervous bundle of energy close, running a soothing hand through the untidy hair.

"Hush, Harry. It's all right."

Harry pulled away enough to look up into Severus' face. "Is it, Severus? Is it all right? Because if they try to take those kids away from me tomorrow, I may hex someone. Will you have my back?"

"Don't I always?" Severus asked. "But there will be no need for hexes. I am confident that things will go smoothly tomorrow."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

Severus kissed Harry on the forehead. "It's late. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

"But, Severus . . ."

"Harry, you said you trusted me. I would ask you to keep your questions to yourself, at least for now." As much as he wanted to set Harry's mind at ease, until the hearing was over, he himself wouldn't feel completely relaxed.

"Come," he said, taking Harry's hand and leading him toward the bed. "Since we cannot have sex to release some of this tension, I will read to you until you fall asleep."

"What will you read?" Harry asked as he climbed under the covers.

Severus extracted a book from his robe. "I have _Maks' Guide to Edible Tubers_._"_

Harry dropped quickly to his pillow, closed his eyes, and snored dramatically. "I'm asleep already."

##########

Harry paced nervously in the conference room while the girls played with blocks, Erica sitting on a strangely serene Severus Snape's lap. Their attorney was making last-minute preparations in the courtroom for the hearing which was scheduled to start in ten minutes.

A brisk knock on the door preluded the door opening to admit a familiar bushy head.

"Hermione!" Harry said, speeding to his friend and hugging her. "Thanks for coming."

"How could I not?" she responded.

Erica slid off of Severus's lap and went to join the hugging action.

"Aunt 'Mione!"

Hermione released Harry and bent to pick Erica up. "Hello, love. How are you?"

"Good. I'm getting two new daddies today. For real," the little girl told her earnestly.

"I know. You are _so_ lucky. Hello, Severus."

"Hermione," Severus said with a nod. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry told me what was going on. I came in case you need witnesses to testify on your behalf. Ron's here, and his mum. And Arthur's coming down as well. We're here if you need us."

Severus was touched by this show of support. Harry had expected it. "Thank you," Severus said. "Your support is greatly appreciated. Though hopefully unnecessary."

"Then we'll be here to help you celebrate. Emily, you're very quiet."

Emily looked up and smiled weakly. Because she was older, she had more memories of her family than Erica did, and she was very afraid that her parents were going to show up and ruin this attempt by two men she loved to make them a family. She felt as though she was going to be sick. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more her stomach roiled until she jumped to her feet and vomited all over her shoes. Tears streaming down her face, she looked desperately at Harry, then Severus.

Severus reached her first. Quickly he banished the mess on the floor and her shoes, then wrapped her in his arms and let her cry for a moment. Harry stood behind her, wrapping both of them in his arms. Erica, upset by her sister's crying, buried her face in Hermione's neck.

Severus smoothed Emily's hair, then released her and said, "What is wrong, dearest?"

Emily looked down and toed the carpet. "I'm afraid," she whispered.

Severus cupped her face in his hands, gently wiping her tears away. He raised her face so that he could look into her eyes. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid they're going to come back and take us away!" she wailed.

"I will not let them, Emily. You belong to us. We're a family now. _No one_ is going to take you away. I promise you this."

Emily threw herself into Severus' arms again, and he held her tightly, rubbing small circles into her back. Harry stood beside them, stroking Erica's hair, wishing Severus hadn't promised, because if the unthinkable happened in there, after he'd just promised her it wouldn't . . .

The door opened, and Imelda Lassiter, their solicitor, poked her head in. She took in the emotional scene and asked, "Everything okay in here?"

"Everything's fine," Harry assured her, wishing saying could make it so. Leaving Emily in Severus' capable arms, Harry approached her and asked quietly. "Any sign of them?"

"Not yet. Their solicitor is here, and he expects them any time. They're ready for us."

Severus pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, dried Emily's face, then held the cloth to her nose while she blew. After banishing the handkerchief, Severus took Emily by one hand, Harry took her by the other, and they followed Hermione and Erica out of the room.

##########

Thirty minutes later, there was still no sign of the O'Days. Molly was entertaining the children when the Wizard Family Services judge finally made his entrance.

"Please, everyone, take your seats," Judge Mallard invited. "I was led to believe two others would be joining us today, Mr. Spencer. Where are your clients?"

If Severus had had any positive feelings towards members of the bar, he would have hoped that young Mr. Spencer had received payment from his errant clients in advance. As it was, he couldn't have cared less.

"I was expecting them, sir. I have no explanation for their absence."

"Well, we won't wait for them all day. Miss Waterhouse, is WFS ready to proceed?" the Judge asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Miss Lassiter, are the petitioners ready to proceed?"

"They are, Your Honor."

"Then let's get these girls adopted."

Ten short pro forma questions later, Judge Mallard said, "This court finds that the petition for adoption of Emily O'Day and Erica O'Day by Harry Potter and Severus Snape is in the best interests of said minor children. This court also finds that Stephen O'Day and Rosella O'Day have been notified of this hearing and have failed to appear. They have hereby given up any and all claims they may have had on said minor children by virtue of their status as the biological parents of the minors. This court grants the adoption petition before it. From this moment on, the minor children shall be known as Emily Potter-Snape and Erica Potter-Snape, and both shall be entitled to the full legal rights available to them under wizarding inheritance law and all other laws. Congratulations on your new family." And with a flourish, the judge signed his name on the application, approving it and making it a legal document. "This court is adjourned."

The judge rose, and everyone got to their feet. As soon as the judge was gone, excited chatter broke out.

Ron tossed Erica into the air, making the girl giggle delightedly, while Molly hugged a grinning Emily.

"You see?" Severus said quietly to Harry. "Nothing to worry about."

"Severus, did you kill them?" Harry asked, his voice very low and very serious.

"You think I would . . . well, okay, maybe I would, but I did not. Much as I might have liked to."

"You did _something_," Harry insisted.

"We will discuss this later," Severus promised.

##########

"So are you going to tell me?" Harry asked, dropping down onto the bed. He'd nearly finished packing – tomorrow they left for Dover, where their bonding ceremony would be held the following day before their closest friends and their daughters.

"Tell you what?" Severus asked.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Severus sighed and sat beside Harry. "I suspected they may have returned in order to extort money out of us. I was right."

"You paid them off?"

"I did."

Harry debated asking the next logical question. Did he really want to know what value the parents of those beautiful girls placed on their lives? "How much?" he asked, because he couldn't not ask.

"Ten thousand galleons."

"So much and yet so little. How did you find them?"

"I didn't need to. They found me."

"They came here?!" A thought occurred to Harry. "You knew they would! That's why you wanted us to leave!"

Severus shrugged. "I wasn't certain, but I thought there was as a strong likelihood."

Harry lay his head on Severus' shoulder. "Thank you. I can't imagine selling your own children for any amount of money. Although I wager the Dursleys would have sold me for a quarter of that."

Severus made a noise of disgust deep in his throat. "Do not speak of them," he growled.

"How do you know they won't come back?" Harry asked. "Next year, or five years from now? You can't keep paying them off."

"They won't be back," Severus promised.

"But how can you be sure?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably, and Harry tilted his head up to look him in the face. "Severus?" Had he killed them after all?

"They made an unbreakable vow. That they would never come near the girls, or us, again," he admitted.

"Oh. Well, that's good then. Good thinking," Harry said approvingly. "Hang on. Don't you need a third party to administer that type of vow?"

Severus was looking anywhere but at Harry. "You do," he confirmed.

"Was someone else here?"

"Does that really matter?"

Harry stared at Severus. How had this man survived all those years as a spy? He was so obviously hiding something. "No. I was just curious. Now even more so. Who was here, Severus?"

Severus inhaled a large breath and let it out. "Henry Fenster."

At first, the name meant nothing to Harry. He had, after all, asked Severus not to tell him the name of the man he'd seen . . . pounding into Severus' arse. But Severus' guilty countenance and obvious reluctance to tell him everything connected the dots for Harry. A frisson of anger shot through him.

"He was here? In _my_ home?" Harry asked, his voice tight, the anger controlled.

"I needed someone present whom I could trust enough not to take the story to the _Prophet_."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to ask Severus how he'd paid the man, but if Severus confessed to a sex-for-services arrangement, Harry wasn't sure what he'd do. They were bonding the day after tomorrow! Would Harry be able to go through with it if Severus had betrayed him again? Would he be unable to sever his relationship with Severus, thereby giving his husband the idea that he could dally with whomever he wanted with no consequence? Could ignorance really be bliss?

"Harry, I did not let him fuck me," Severus said softly. "He was willing to accept that as payment, but I told him we had to arrive at a more . . . traditional understanding. He will send me an invoice, which I will pay – with galleons."

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed loudly. How badly he wanted to believe that!

"You may use legillimency on me," Severus offered.

And now Harry _was_ sure. "I don't need to. I believe you."

Severus put a hand on Harry's knee, and Harry looked up at him. Severus' mouth lowered to Harry's, and he kissed the younger man. "There is only you, Harry," he whispered. "Only you, now and always. I love you too much to risk what we have here together. I would die without you."

Harry felt a stinging in the corners of his eyes, and he blinked several times rapidly. "I love you, Severus," and he leaned up to kiss his soon-to-be-husband again.

Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**A Roof for the Rain**

**by Warviben**

**Summary:** Harry convinces Severus Snape that life is worth living. With that comes certain responsibilities.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to JK Rowling and probably a bunch of other companies/entities. But not me.

_##########_

_From Chapter 3:_

_Harry chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to ask Severus how he'd paid the man, but if Severus confessed to a sex-for-services arrangement, Harry wasn't sure what he'd do. They were bonding the day after tomorrow! Would Harry be able to go through with it if Severus had betrayed him again? Would he be unable to sever his relationship with Severus, thereby giving his husband the idea that he could dally with whomever he wanted with no consequence? Could ignorance really be bliss?_

"_Harry, I did not let him fuck me," Severus said softly. "He was willing to accept that as payment, but I told him we had to arrive at a more . . . traditional understanding. He will send me an invoice, which I will pay – with galleons."_

_Harry closed his eyes and swallowed loudly. How badly he wanted to believe that!_

"_You may use legillimency on me," Severus offered._

_And now Harry was sure. "I don't need to. I believe you."_

_Severus put a hand on Harry's knee, and Harry looked up at him. Severus' mouth lowered to Harry's, and he kissed the younger man. "There is only you, Harry," he whispered. "Only you, now and always. I love you too much to risk what we have here together. I would die without you."_

_Harry felt a stinging in the corners of his eyes, and he blinked several times rapidly. "I love you, Severus," and he leaned up to kiss his soon-to-be-husband again. _

_##########_

Chapter 4:

"Tell me again why we're driving to Dover," Severus grumbled as he escorted suitcases to the front door.

"Because that's what families do," Harry responded from the kitchen. "And stop levitating those suitcases!"

Severus made a face at Harry which Harry, of course, could not see. Harry was, however, accustomed to dealing with five-year olds. "I saw that!" he called out, making Severus smile.

"Ready to load up?" Harry asked as he joined his lover at the door.

"I think this is everything," Severus said as he opened the front door. "What is that?" The vehicle sitting by the curb was not the one Severus thought they owned.

"Surprise!" Harry said. "I bought a new vehicle and had it delivered this morning. It's called a mini-van. Lots of room for kids and their stuff."

Severus sneered at the unassuming vehicle. "It's very . . . stylish."

Harry snorted. "No, it's not. Makes me feel like a middle-aged woman. But it's practical, and that's what's really important. Come on. I'll show you."

##########

An hour later, Severus had to confess that the automobile had its good points. There was no way they would have gotten the kids and all of their luggage into Harry's previous sedan without the use of magic, which Harry was very annoyingly refusing to let him use. As it was, there wasn't a free spot to be found in here now.

"Everybody ready?" Harry called cheerfully, undaunted by the prospect of the long ride ahead with two relatively young, easily bored children.

"Ready!" Emily and Erica assured him, both bouncing excitedly.

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm? Yes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he said. He despised traveling this way and did so as little as he could possibly get away with. He should have insisted that they travel by floo. Or apparition. Even the Knight Bus would be better. Well, maybe not the Knight Bus. Harry wasn't _that _bad a driver. But flooing was a perfectly acceptable means of transportation and . . .

Harry interrupted Severus' panic-driven thoughts. "Severus?" He'd noticed the white-knuckle grip on the door handle. He laid his left hand over Severus' right, interlaced their fingers, and gave a gentle squeeze. "It's going to be all right," Harry assured him. "I know you don't like this, but I promise you we'll get there safely."

Severus snorted. "Just go."

Harry smiled, but didn't let go of Severus' hand. He put the van in gear and began to drive away. Horrified, Severus removed Harry's hand from his and placed it on the steering wheel. "Two hands on the . . . on that," he said, not sure what the wheel-like device was called. "At all times."

"Yes, sir," Harry agreed with a smile.

"Perhaps I should learn to drive," Severus speculated. Maybe if he were in control of this death machine, he'd feel less – out of control.

Harry snorted his disagreement at that suggestion.

"What? You don't think I could learn?" Severus asked, insulted. After all, hadn't he learned how to operate a Muggle washing machine and dishwasher? How much harder could this be?

"Of course you could learn. I just don't think the world is ready for your particular brand of road rage."

##########

Twenty minutes into the ride, and the girls were already bickering, tired of sitting still. "Da!" Emily whined. The girls had taken to calling Harry the very Scottish-sounding "Da", to differentiate him from Severus, whom they both called "Daddy." "Erica's touching me!"

Harry was about to respond when Severus said, "You. Eyes on the road." He turned to face the girls. "Let's keep our hands to ourselves, shall we?"

"She touched me first," Erica groused.

"I do not care to hear your excuses," Severus told her. "Either behave or you shall suffer the consequences." Severus sat back in his seat, a look of horror on his face that left him looking almost green. "Dear Merlin! I just sounded exactly like my mother!"

Harry smiled at Severus' discomfiture. "Promise me you'll hex me silly if I ever start sounding like the Dursleys. Hey, girls. Check this out." He pushed a couple of buttons on the dash, then reached up to push another button, which dropped a small screen down from the ceiling. Severus was about to growl at Harry for taking his eyes and hands away from their present task, but Harry said, "Shut it, will ya?"

Five minutes later, the girls' eyes were glued to the screen, their mouths hanging open as they stared at the movie – someone called Barbie was singing a sickly sweet song. Harry had been assured by the clerk at the store that all little girls loved Barbie. Apparently, she'd been right.

Harry settled back happily, ready to enjoy an argument-free ride.

Severus muttered something that ended in "mush". Harry was familiar enough with Severus' rants about the telly to know what he'd said.

"You'd rather listen to them bicker?" he asked.

"No. I'd rather have traveled like a proper wizard," Severus pointed out.

Harry sighed, discouraged momentarily, then squared his shoulders and strengthened his resolve not to let anything interfere with his joy of this trip.

Severus studied his lover's profile. He knew what it meant for Harry to participate in what he considered "normal" family activities. His own childhood had been devoid of such experiences, and he'd told Severus more than once how important it was that he give them to the children. He knew his own peevishness about this means of transportation wasn't helping, and he relented just a little. "At least we get to listen to this lovely singing."

Harry snorted at this and then smiled, recognizing the effort Severus was making. "Git," he offered cheerfully.

##########

Four hours and a stop for lunch later, they arrived at their destination – The Inn at Dover, a wizarding hotel on the cliffs of Dover. It was here that, tomorrow, Harry and Severus would bind themselves together for the rest of their lives. They'd invited only their closest friends – Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ron and Hermione, and Minerva McGonagall. Hagrid had sent his regrets – he had several expecting thestrals and didn't want to be too far away from the herd.

"This is beautiful!" Harry said as he exited the van and stretched his stiff muscles. The salty sea air skated across his face and ruffled his hair, and Harry breathed deeply of the salt air.

Severus came to stand beside him. "Wait until you see the cliffs and get a proper view of the sea."

Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus put an arm around Harry's waist, and they stood together for a moment to enjoy the peace, maybe for the last time until the ceremony was over and they moved on to the "honeymoon" portion of this bonding experience.

##########

They'd checked into their suite, and Severus was neatly stowing his clothing away in the wardrobe. Harry lay on the bed and watched him. They could hear the girls chattering excitedly as they explored the rooms and the balcony overlooking the ocean. Severus had been right – Harry's first view of the cliffs and the ocean had literally stolen his breath. This was the perfect spot from which to join his life to the only man he would ever love.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Severus asked.

"Why bother? We're only here tonight and tomorrow night," Harry pointed out. "Then we'd just have to pack it all back up. Seems like a waste of time to me."

"You are slovenly," Severus noted.

Harry shrugged. "I'd rather watch you."

Snape turned to stare at him, and Harry was instantly hard at the barely-controlled lust he saw in those black eyes. "You look imminently fuckable sprawled out there on the bed."

Harry closed his eyes against the spike of desire that coursed through him. It had been almost a week since he'd come last, and he knew he wouldn't last long if Severus decided to push him. "No sex, remember?" he said weakly, his voice entirely lacking in conviction.

Snape swooped to the bed and sat on the edge. "Did I say anything about having sex? I only commented on how fuckable you look."

"You bastard," Harry groaned, using all of his will power not to strip off his trousers and take hold of himself. "Stop saying 'fuck'."

Severus knew exactly what effect his voice would have on Harry, and he smiled a slightly evil smile. "I think it would behoove us to relieve you of your acute need before our wedding night. Else I fear the festivities will be over before they ever really begin."

Harry knew that was likely true. He also knew that Severus would have him ready to go again in minutes.

"You never have learned self-control, have you, Potter?" Snape growled, injecting into his voice some of the venom he used to direct at Harry years ago. He leaned menacingly close to Harry, their mouths almost touching. "It's one of the things I like best about you."

Severus' mouth came crashing down on Harry's at the same time the palm of his hand pressed down on Harry's erection, exerting just the slightest pressure. It was all Harry needed, and after two wriggles of his hips that caused a delicious rubbing sensation on his cock, Harry came in his pants.

"You bastard," Harry repeated, smiling up at Severus once the waves of pleasure had receded to a dull sense of well-being.

Severus kissed him again until a small voice said, "Da, are you taking a nap?"

Severus surreptitiously removed his hand from Harry's groin and pulled away from him slightly. Harry sat up, hoping Emily wouldn't notice the wet spot on his trousers.

"No, honey," he said. "Just resting. Where's your sister?"

"She's getting her bathing suit on. She wants to go to the pool. Can we go?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Go get your suit on."

Emily skipped happily to the room she shared with Erica. Harry kissed Severus hard on the mouth. "I'm sorry I don't have time to return the favor."

"It is no matter," Severus assured him, running a finger down Harry's cheek. "I have much more self-control than you have. _I_ will not be a problem tomorrow night."

"I accept your challenge," Harry said with an impish grin. "But now, I have to go."

Harry jumped off the bed and rummaged through his trunk. "Coming to the pool with us?"

"I will stay here and unpack."

Harry smiled. He knew when he returned, his things, as well as the girls', would be put neatly away. Locating his swim trunks, Harry wandlessly shut the door, cast a glamour over his wedding present, and dropped his trousers and pants in one quick motion. Severus stared hungrily as Harry removed his shirt as well.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Harry asked, swiveling his hips shamelessly, making his package swing tantalizingly. His double entendre would have been obvious to a troll.

Severus licked his lips, then swallowed audibly. "I could be convinced to reconsider."

"Da! Hurry up!" Erica said from the other side of the door.

Harry smiled mischievously and put his swim suit on quickly. "Alas!" he said, his tone playfully imperious. "I fear I must go."

"Cretin. Go before I take matters into my own hands. I will join you in a while," Severus promised.

Harry opened the door, but before he left, he whispered, "No wanking." Then he winked and left Severus alone with his stiffy.

##########

"Shouldn't you be more nervous?" Hermione asked. "You're getting married tomorrow."

Harry sipped his drink and smiled as the smooth flavor danced over his tongue. "You planned all this, Hermione. And the people here are taking care of all the details. And I'm bonding tomorrow with the only man I've ever loved. What do I have to be nervous about? " Harry waved at Erica, who sat floating in an inflated yellow duck, splashing happily. His eyes automatically sought out Emily, swimming a short distance away with water wings on her arms.

"I'm so happy for you, Harry. I've never seen you looking more content."

"I'm so lucky, Hermione. I've got two great kids, a job I enjoy, and a partner I love. My life is perfect." Harry immediately spotted Severus when he exited the hotel. "Look, here's the love of my life now. And doesn't he stand out like a sore thumb?" Severus, dressed in his customary head-to-toe black, looked austere, even menacing, amidst the gaily-clothed and scantily-clad vacationers surrounding the resort's pool.

Something was wrong, and Harry sat forward on the chair, setting his drink down quickly. Severus was searching the pool area, apparently looking for Harry, who had tucked himself away in a corner, attempting to be unobtrusive, with an air of urgency, almost hysteria, about him.

"Severus?" Harry asked softly.

Though he could not have heard his name over the noise of the crowd, Severus' eyes swung around and met Harry's, and he began moving swiftly toward where they sat, the crowd parting instinctively as he swooped through.

Even Hermione could feel his agitation now, and without even realizing she'd done it, her wand was in her hand.

Severus stopped by the pool's edge and wandlessly summoned both girls toward him. Emily protested, but Erica liked the ride and giggled. When they were at the edge of the pool, Severus levitated them out of the water, set them on the deck, and herded them toward Harry.

Harry and Hermione stood as they approached. "Severus, what's wrong?"

"We have to go," Severus announced tersely. He picked up towels and wrapped them around both girls. "Now. We have to go now."

Harry put a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy! I don't want to go! I want to swim some more!" Erica protested.

"Hush, child!" Severus growled, and Erica began to cry. Emily stood staring up at Severus, her eyes wide with surprise and just a touch of fear.

Harry gathered Erica up into his arms. "Severus, you're scaring them. And me. Tell me what's going on!"

Severus scanned the area again, as though he expected an attack immediately. "Not here. We must get under cover."

His own fear spiking at Severus' demeanor and words, Harry took Emily by the hand. Severus took Harry by one arm and Hermione by another and apparated them back to their room.

Harry looked around the room and, perceiving no threat, let go of Emily's hand and placed Erica on the floor. "Why don't you girls go get changed," he suggested. "Maybe we can go back to the pool after dinner."

Severus preceded the girls into their bedroom. Once he was sure it was secure, he allowed them to enter.

"Now, what is going on?" Harry demanded.

"I . . . saw someone. As I was on my way to you. In the lobby."

"You saw someone?" Harry repeated, wondering who it could have been to have garnered such a reaction. "Who?"

"My father."

"Your . . . what?" Harry asked, incredulous. "Are you sure, Severus? It's been a very long time since you've seen him. Maybe it was just someone who looked like him."

"It was him," Severus assured him. "He spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'Hello, son'."

Oh. Well that tended to support that the man was, indeed, Severus' father.

Harry stepped closer to Severus, wanting to comfort him, but not sure how. "You're very upset," he said quietly.

"We must leave here at once!" Severus announced.

"Why? Did he threaten you? Did he tell you what he wants?"

"I did not give him the opportunity. I threatened to hex him if he did not get out of my way, and I went to find you."

"And what do you _think_ he wants?" Harry asked.

"He wants to take you and the girls away from me!" Severus said, anguished.

"He can't do that, Severus," Harry said, trying to soothe his upset lover. "No one can. We love you. But why do you think he wants to do that?"

"Because he has always taken everything that I love!" Severus said, nearly crying now in his agitation.

Harry put a steadying hand on Severus' arm and looked at Hermione. Their long-standing friendship allowed her to know exactly what Harry wanted without him having to speak a word.

"Why don't I take the girls back to my room?" she suggested. "I'll keep them there with me until you send for them."

Severus was torn between wanting to protect his children himself and needing to deal with this threat.

"You know she'll keep them safe, Severus," Harry pointed out softly.

"Apparate directly there!" Severus ordered. "Keep them inside. Let no one other than myself or Harry in."

"All right," Hermione agreed. She went into the bedroom to collect the girls and brought them back into the sitting room once they were both dressed.

Harry knelt in front of them. "Aunt Hermione's going to take you to her room for a while. Have fun and behave. We'll come to get you in a little bit."

"Is Daddy okay?" Emily asked with an anxious glance at her father.

"Daddy's fine," Harry assured her. "There's just something we need to take care of."

Erica let go of Hermione's hand and ran to Severus, hugging his legs. Severus dropped to his knees to envelop her in a hug. Emily ran to join them.

Severus hugged them tightly for a moment, then kissed both of them. "Go with Aunt Hermione. We'll come for you soon."

Hermione took both girls by the hand and looked at Severus. "We'll not let him hurt you," she promised. "None of us."

Severus smiled thinly at her, moved by her fierce protectiveness for him. "Thank you, Miss Granger. Just keep _them_ safe."

"I will," she assured him, and with a pop, they were gone.

Harry immediately gathered Severus into his arms. He held him tightly for a time, until he felt a little of the tension drain from his lover's body, then led him to the bed and sat them both down. "Talk to me."

Severus' dark hair hung in his face, his head bowed. Harry made no move to brush it away.

"I've told you what my life was like. When I was a boy. My father was cruel and vicious. He hated magic. He hated my mother. He hated me. He took every last thing that meant anything to me away – a favorite toy, a book my mother had given me. When I was five, a stray dog adopted me. He was just an underfed mongrel pup, but I loved that dog. Maybe because _he'd_ picked _me_. My father killed it one night. He was drunk, as usual, and the dog barked at him when he came staggering home from the pub. He . . ." Severus swallowed thickly, fighting the emotions dredged up by this memory. "He kicked the dog until it was no longer breathing. He made me watch. Told me if I closed my eyes, he'd do the same thing to my mother and then to me."

Harry listened silently, his hand tracing small circles on Severus' low back, his heart breaking with the pain of his lover's childhood, a pain which, Harry knew from experience, you never really got beyond, no matter how many years had passed or what you'd made of your life in the aftermath.

"Why do you think he's showed up now?" Harry asked.

Severus sighed, a wet, emotional noise. He really had loved that dog. "I can't help but think he's come to take away everything I love. Again."

Now Harry did tuck Severus' hair behind an ear so that he could see the man's face. "Look at me," he requested.

When Severus looked up, Harry said, "There is nothing he can do to you now, Severus. You are not that small and vulnerable five-year old boy. You're a grown man and a powerful wizard. Plus you've got me. If he's here to hurt you, he'll have to get through me first. And Hermione," he added in a lighter tone.

Severus' look of gratitude warmed Harry's heart just a little. "Do you think it's possible his being here is a coincidence?"

Severus snorted. "_The Prophet_ has been full of nothing but the news of our bonding for weeks now. _Everyone _knows we're here."

"But your father is a Muggle. He wouldn't be reading _The Prophet_, would he?" Harry pointed out.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know how he knows, but his showing up here now, on the eve of our bonding, is not a coincidence."

They were silent for a moment, then Harry said, "Severus, I think you know how much I love you. Nothing will stop me from bonding with you, and if anyone tries, I will hex them myself. That being said, if you would like to postpone the ceremony, we can . . ."

"Harry," Severus interrupted.

"No," Harry bulldozed on. "If you would feel safer leaving here, we can do this another time. Because as much as I want to be your husband, I'd much rather see you happy and secure. The bonding can wait."

"And _allow _him to take from me what I want most? No. We _will_ become a real family tomorrow, just as we had planned. I _would_ like to know what his intentions are, however, to avoid surprises tomorrow."

"There's only one way to figure that out, isn't there?"

Severus nodded, looking anything but happy. "Yes. I'll have to talk to him."

"I'll respect the use of the singular pronoun, if that's what you want, love. But if you'd prefer, _we_ could talk to him."

Severus reached over and took Harry's hand. "I would appreciate that. I may need you to keep me from doing something I'll regret."

Harry wondered if he was the best person for that job. He hated Tobias Snape more than he reckoned he'd ever hated anyone – Voldemort included. Who would keep _Harry_ from killing the man?

##########

Harry had been trying to wheedle Tobias Snape's room number out of the desk clerk for five minutes. Though the man seemed genuinely distressed that he couldn't provide Harry Potter with this one simple thing he was asking for, rules, he said, were rules.

Finally, Severus' patience expired. "Enough," he growled, and he stepped in front of the man, staring directly into his eyes. Since the man had been trying so hard not to share it, the information was sitting right there in his mind, just waiting for Severus to retrieve it. Once he had it, he turned abruptly away. "Let's go," he told Harry.

Harry trotted away behind Severus with a last apologetic glance back at the confused clerk.

Harry had to jog to keep up with Severus until he finally stopped before the door to Room 178. Severus raised his hand as if to knock but did not do so.

After a moment of silence, Harry said, "We don't have to do this, Severus."

"Yes, we do," Severus said quietly, and he rapped sharply on the door twice.

Only a moment passed before the door was opened by a man who could only be a close personal relative to Severus Snape. Father and son were the same height. Both had black hair, though Tobias' was streaked with gray. They had the same complexion, the same thin lips, the same hooked, overly large nose. The two men stood and regarded one another. Only Harry, who knew Severus so well, would have been able to see the signs of tension in Severus' body – the slightly flaring nostrils, the fingers curled but deliberately not clenched into fists, the set of the jaw.

Finally, the older man smiled. "Severus. I was so hoping you'd come. Would you like to come in?"

Severus did not _want_ to go in, but he needed to, to get information and find out just what this man was after. Without speaking, Severus strode past his father and into the room. Tobias smiled hopefully at Harry as they followed Severus into the room, but Harry couldn't find it in his heart to smile back.

Once the older Snape had closed the door, he asked, "May I offer either of you a refreshment?"

Severus merely shook his head. Harry said, "No, thank you."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Tobias asked nervously. "I know, of course, who he is, but a formal introduction seems in order."

"Tobias Snape," Severus said stiffly. "Harry Potter. Harry and I are to be bonded tomorrow. As I'm sure you know."

"It is a _great_ pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," Tobias said warmly. He made as though to offer a hand to Harry in greeting, but something in the young man's expression made him rethink that. "I have read all about your engagement to my son in the paper."

Harry nodded curtly, unable to return any pleasurable feelings at meeting this man.

"What do you want?" Severus ground out.

"I wanted to get to know my son again. I wanted my son to get to know me. When I saw that you were to be married, I thought now . . ." He paused.

"You thought now would be the time to come forward to extort money from me?" Severus guessed, his black eyes glittering with hatred.

"No!" the older Snape protested. "No, Severus. Although I can understand why you'd suspect my motives. I treated you horribly. Your mother as well. I cannot take away the pain I caused you when you were a boy. All I can do now is apologize and tell you that I have changed."

"Changed?" Severus spat. "People don't change."

"But I have, Severus. Eleven years ago, I found the Lord. I was in prison and joined a prayer group, mostly, I admit, for something to do, but it . . . _changed my life_," he said earnestly. "I came to see the error of my ways and all that I had wronged."

"I have no interest in your proselytizing."

"That's not what I'm doing," Tobias explained. "I'm happy with my faith, but I have no desire to convert others to it. I simply wanted you to know that I understand what I did was wrong, and I've come to ask for your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Severus repeated with disbelief. "You want my forgiveness? Did you ask my mother for forgiveness? No, you couldn't, could you? Because _she's dead_!"

"I have had to make my peace with the fact that I cannot apologize to your mother, at least not in this lifetime. But I do believe that when she and I meet again, she will be able to find it within her to forgive me."

Severus snorted. "You don't know her as well as you apparently think you do. She became a different woman after you left – bitter. Forgiveness was not one of her character traits. I, on the other hand, rejoiced when you left and did not return."

"I understand your anger, Severus, and I do not blame you for it."

Severus snorted again. "How magnanimous of you. I do not believe you came here simply to lay eyes on me and beg for something I have no intention of giving to you. What will it take for you to go away and leave my family alone? Name your price." He'd bought peace from those odious O'Days – he had no qualms about doing the same from this man.

Tobias actually looked saddened by the offer. "I don't want your money, son."

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"All right, Severus. I simply wanted to see you, to talk to you. I know how heroic you were in the war, and I know how successful you've become in your business. I've been keeping an eye on you from afar. You've made me very proud."

"Imagine how very much better I'll sleep tonight knowing I've earned your approval," Snape said, his voice as dry as the Sahara.

"Mr. Snape," Harry interjected. "If you don't mind my asking, how have you kept up with Severus? I mean, you're a Muggle. He doesn't get a lot of press in the Muggle papers, I'd imagine."

"But that's why now is the perfect time for me to come forward, on the eve of your wedding," Tobias said, pleased to have someone not quite so dour and intimidating to talk to. "Because I, too, have found happiness with someone. A woman I met at church. She and I have been married for twelve years. We have two children, a boy, age ten, and a girl who's eight. The boy starts at Hogwarts next year."

While Severus was pondering the horror of Tobias Snape inflicting his parenting skills on more children, something more obvious occurred to Harry. "Your wife is a witch?"

"She is," Tobias confirmed.

Severus saw red, and his wand appeared in his hand before he had time to think about it. "You son of a bitch!" he snarled, advancing on his father. "After everything! After . . . how much you hated that my mother was a witch! After how much you hated everything about me and my magic! You married another witch?!"

With a quietly spoken "Severus," Harry stepped in front of his lover.

"I understand the hyprocrisy, Severus, I truly do," Tobias said. "But I could not help the way I felt about Theresa. She is a fine woman who happens to be a witch. When I met your mother, when we married, when you were born, I was consumed by drink. I was unemployed and penniless. I was a miserable excuse for a man. You know this. But I have been sober for thirteen years. While in prison, I learned a trade, and while we are not wealthy, my wife and children want for nothing. We are a family, but we are not complete without you, my first born, and your new husband and your beautiful children."

Severus actually growled at his father's mention of the girls.

Tobias bravely continued on. "I came here today to invite you and your family to join me and mine, for us to become one family. I understand your anger, and I know I deserve it. I want nothing from you other than a relationship with my son. If you tell me that is impossible because of all that has passed, I will respect that, and you will never see me again."

Severus stared for a very long time at his father. Harry had been on the other end of Severus' legillimency often enough to know what was going on, and he waited patiently while Severus ransacked his father's mind.

Severus sifted through the memories one by one. He went quickly through the scenes of Tobias Snape with his new family. Going further back in time showed him in prison, learning a trade, finding religion, changing his life. Severus then watched the remembered fights with his mother, the yelling, the hitting, the cruelty. But there were other memories, too, which Severus himself had buried. Tobias Snape taking his son fishing, sitting up with a feverish toddler, throwing a ball with him in the yard. Severus jerked away from his examination of his father and simply stared at him.

After a moment of intensely uncomfortable silence, Severus said, "You may attend the ceremony tomorrow."

A genuine smile spread across Tobias' face. "Thank you, Severus."

"You may also bring your family, if you wish," Severus continued.

Astonishment joined the delight on Tobias' face. "I hadn't allowed myself to hope . . . Yes, yes, they'd love to come! They'll be overjoyed! I've told them all about you!"

"Tomorrow then." Severus nodded once, then turned to go. "Harry," he commanded.

But Harry wasn't ready to heel, not yet anyway. "I'd like a word with your father. Alone."

Severus' dark eyes searched Harry's green ones. Clearly, he wanted to ask why, but he controlled the impulse. "I will see you back in the room then." And without a further word or glance, he strode from the room, closing the door firmly.

Tobias Snape turned his eerily similar dark eyes on Harry, clearly puzzled.

Harry got right to the point. "Your son is the most powerful wizard I know, Mr. Snape. But if you hurt him again, you'll never get to find out just how powerful he is, because I'll get to you first." It was a threat _and _a promise.

Tobias actually smiled. "I'm so glad my son has found someone who loves him as much as you obviously do, Mr. Potter. You needn't worry about me. I have no intention of hurting Severus or anyone. I'm not that man any more."

"I hope that's true, Mr. Snape. For all our sakes."

##########

Though he'd promised to meet Harry back in the room, Harry found Severus waiting for him in the hallway outside Tobias' room.

"That didn't take long," Severus noted.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't think it would."

"So what did you say?" Severus asked impatiently when it became apparent that Harry wasn't going to say anything further.

"I explained to him what he stood to lose if he hurt you again."

Severus was strangely pleased by this thought, but he didn't let it show. "I do not need your protection from my . . . from that man."

"I know that. I just wanted him to be clear."

They didn't speak again until they were safely inside their rooms.

"So. You have a brother and a sister," Harry said.

"It would appear so."

"Do you want to tell me what you learned during your little legillimency session there?"

Severus sighed. "He was telling the truth. He hasn't had a drop to drink in thirteen years. He is a firm believer in Christianity. He loves his wife and treats her with respect. He's never laid a hostile hand on his children or even spoken to them harshly."

"Well, that's all good. Right?" Harry asked. "Maybe he really _has_ changed."

"Perhaps he has," Severus allowed. "But that doesn't mean that I can just forget how he treated me. And my mother."

"Of course it doesn't," Harry said soothingly. "Nor should you. But it shows that maybe this new man is worth getting to know. You have a brother and sister!" Even at his age, Harry still dreamed about having a family – _his_ family – show up out of the blue. He couldn't imagine many things that would make him happier.

Severus, of course, knew this. And in typical Severus Snape fashion, he struck out at those around him when he was in emotional turmoil himself. "This isn't one of your pathetic adolescent fantasies of a family, broken apart by some tragic circumstance, being reunited after many years, Potter," he spit out.

That hurt, just a little, but Harry knew that one of the potential consequences of sharing anything personal with Severus was the possibility of having it thrown back in your face at some point. "I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

Severus huffed an exasperated sigh, disgusted with himself for lashing out at Harry, who had done nothing but stand by him for years. But Severus Snape hardly ever apologized, even when it really mattered, and he certainly wasn't going to do so now. "I saw other memories there, too. Memories involving me, as a youngster. Things I'd forgotten, or perhaps chosen not to remember. Things that were not all horrible."

That was Severus' apology, Harry knew, this explaining of the reason for his upset. And Harry accepted it as such, because another part of loving this difficult man was never hearing the words that others spoke and expected to hear as a matter of course. "I'm glad," Harry said quietly. And he was. He had no good memories of his own life prior to age eleven, and he was thrilled for Severus if he did. "And I'm glad you invited them to the ceremony."

"I did that so I could see for myself that his . . . children are fine. If I see any evidence that he is abusing them, or his wife, I will . . ." He left the threat unfinished.

"And I'll help you," Harry promised.

Severus surprised Harry by laughing, though the sound was devoid of any humor. "My life is surreal. I'm about to marry someone young enough to be my son. My father has married a woman who was a year ahead of me at Hogwarts. My children are young enough to be my grandchildren. What would Albus say if he could see me now?"

Harry took Severus' hand and rubbed his thumb over the knuckles. "He'd say that you are an extraordinary man, so why should you be leading an ordinary life?"

Severus looked down at Harry and smiled wryly. "What would I do . . ." Even now he couldn't express to Harry how much having the irritating pup in his life had come to mean to him. He squeezed Harry's hand, hoping that gesture could convey some of what he couldn't verbalize.

It did, and Harry squeezed back and smiled. "Shall I get the girls back?"

When Severus nodded, Harry withdrew his wand, conjured his patronus, and sent it bounding off to Hermione's room.

Severus stared at him, incredulous. He'd never seen Harry produce a messenger patronus, indeed he hadn't even known the young man _could_ produce such a thing.

Harry enjoyed Severus' gobsmacked look. "What?" he said innocently.

"You . . . you can . . . I did not know you could do that."

"Mmmm. You know I produced a patronus for the first time when I was thirteen, yeah?" Severus nodded. Another incredible feat this young wizard had mastered well before his time. "Well, from there, the messenger wasn't all that hard. Hermione and Ron can do it, too."

"Oh." Severus was silent for a moment. "I cannot. Produce a patronus. With regularity, I mean. I've done it, twice, under extreme duress both times. I think you saw them both, actually."

Now it was Harry's turn to be stunned. He'd never known. Certainly since Voldemort's defeat, the need for a patronus hadn't presented itself, and Harry hadn't known Severus was incapable of performing this spell (or any spell, for that matter) whenever he chose to. He suspected he knew why, though, and his heart ached a little for Severus. He'd be willing to bet Severus could do it now.

"It's a useful little thing to know," Harry said as off-handedly as he could. "I'll teach you."

Severus stared at his young lover, soon to become his husband, his heart overflowing to the point of bursting with love for this generous, kind, desirable man who so shockingly had chosen Severus Snape, who was none of those things, to share his life with. "I'd like that," he said quietly.

Hermione knocked on the door and entered with the girls after Harry admitted them.

"Go get ready for dinner," Harry instructed, and the girls skipped off to their room.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione asked. "Where's Severus?"

"Lying down," Harry said. "I think everything's okay. Tobias has apparently cleaned up and sobered up. He's married another witch and has two young children. He came because he wants a relationship with his son."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"I don't know. He hurt Severus pretty badly as a child. Those things are hard to get over. Severus did invite them to the ceremony tomorrow, so we'll see what happens, I guess."

Hermione nodded. "I'll alert the caterers that there will be four more for dinner. Oh, and I talked to the girls. They'll be staying with me and Ron tomorrow night."

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said reluctantly. "I thought we'd spend our first night as a family together."

"You'll have hundreds . . . thousands . . . of nights to spend together. You should be alone on your wedding night."

Harry smiled at his friend. "What would I do without you?"

"I expect you'd manage," Hermione said as Harry pulled her into a hug. They stood this way for a moment, holding on to each other tightly.

"Do you two wish to be alone?" a dry voice asked.

Harry chuckled and stepped away from Hermione. "I was just thanking Hermione."

"I'm glad everything worked out, Severus," Hermione offered.

"Thank you for taking the girls. Will we see you at dinner?"

"Yes. I should go and get ready." She smiled warmly at them both and left.

##########

Dinner had been eaten, the girls had been bathed and put to bed, and Harry was undressing for bed himself. Severus, already in bed with the covers pulled up to his chest, watched his young lover complete his ablutions, then flipped the blanket back in invitation.

Harry climbed in and snuggled close. "What a day!" he said with a sigh, burrowing under Severus' arm to rest his head on a bony shoulder.

"Mmm," Severus agreed, stroking Harry's messy head of hair. "I was thinking how much a rousing bout of mindless sex would help to alleviate the tension."

Harry lifted his head and peered blearily up at Severus, his green eyes solemn and sincere. "You know that if that's what you really need, I'll give it to you, yeah?"

Severus did know that. He contemplated for a moment telling Harry that he did, indeed, need to lose himself in the pleasure that was Harry's body, but decided against it. They'd made it this far – what was one more day? "I know," he said softly and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. "And as tempting as it would be, it would diminish the sacrifice we've made to date."

Almost humming with happiness, Harry snuggled back down on Severus' shoulder and spelled the lights off, plunging them into total darkness. "I don't know how I'm ever going to get to sleep. It's like Christmas Eve. Well, Christmas Eve with you, not Christmas Eve with the Dursleys. That was just another night."

Severus' hand resumed its ministrations to Harry's hair, first smoothing it down (sort of) one way, then ruffling it up worse than ever the other. As much as he teased Harry about his unruly hair, it was one of the things Severus secretly liked most about his young lover.

"Mmm, s'nice," Harry mumbled, his voice sounding sleepy despite his protestation that he wouldn't be able to sleep. Prone to insomnia at prior points in his life, he'd had no such problems since acquiring children. He always seemed exhausted when he hit the pillow, and tonight was no exception, despite the excitement he felt about what was to come.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Severus asked.

"Mm hmmm," Harry confirmed.

"No second thoughts?" Severus persisted.

"Well, there was that one moment of doubt when I saw those swimming trunks you bought, but I got over that by picturing taking them off you."

Severus smiled in the darkness. "Prat." He felt Harry's answering smile against his skin. "Go to sleep, love."

As if he'd been waiting for permission, Harry's body sagged even more, his breathing deepened and evened, and he was snoring lightly within moments. Severus continued stroking Harry's hair until he, too, succumbed to the pull of sleep.

##########

Harry opened his eyes slowly, then stretched like a cat, his hand searching for Severus but finding only an empty expanse of sheets. Where was he? Harry yawned and sat up.

"The mummy awakens," Severus said, pushing his way into the room, a tray laden with breakfast things leading the way.

"Morning," Harry said, his smile brightening Severus' day like the sunshine outside never could.

"A good morning it is," Severus agreed, settling the tray on the bed. "It's going to be a beautiful day. Perfect for a bonding ceremony."

"We could be in the middle of a raging hurricane, and if I was bonding with you, I'd think the day perfect," Harry said sincerely. Not to mention, he thought to himself, I'd just cast a weather charm to fix that right quick.

Secretly pleased, Severus nevertheless rolled his eyes at Harry's sentimentality. "I thought you might like breakfast in bed."

Harry ran his eyes up and down his soon-to-be-husband and waggled his eyebrows up and down, a move that turned out more comical than it was sexy, but Severus suppressed his laughter. "What are you offering?" Harry asked, adding a leer for good measure.

Severus couldn't help it – he was just so damn happy – and he threw back his head and laughed. Pretending to pout, Harry plucked a piece of bacon from the tray and chewed it while sticking his bottom lip out.

Typical Harry – he was at his most sexy when he wasn't trying. Rather than making Severus feel repentant for laughing, he now felt like sucking that succulent lip into his mouth. Seeing no reason not to do just that, Severus sat on the edge of the bed and did so. Harry returned the kiss enthusiastically. Severus' tongue crept into Harry's mouth, and when they parted, Harry had lost possession of his bacon.

"Hey!" he spluttered. "That was . . . that was sneaky!"

Severus chewed happily. "You are not the first person to think I put the 'sly' in Slytherin."

Harry chuckled and took another piece of bacon. When he caught Severus eyeing him in a predatory manner, he made a great show of closing his lips together tightly to protect his treasure.

Severus leaned in close, his breath warm on Harry's lips. "Think I couldn't get that one as well if I set my mind to it?"

Harry chewed quickly and swallowed the large lump of bacon, then smiled triumphantly.

"Think you're clever, do you?" Severus asked, his voice a low purr.

Grinning broadly, Harry nodded.

"You'll just force me to put something down your throat that's longer than my tongue," Severus pointed out.

"Longer?" Harry repeated, his pulse quickening.

"_Much _longer," Severus assured him.

"That sounds . . . interesting," Harry said, his grin unfading. "It's pretty far down there, though. Think you've got what it takes?"

"I think you're about to find out." Severus leaned closer and captured Harry's lips again. The kiss started out demanding and only got more intense. Severus ran his hand up Harry's sheet-covered leg and rested it over the bulge that arose from Harry's groin. He began to stroke, and Harry groaned into his mouth. Severus' own cock lengthened in response to the stimulus.

"Are you eating breakfast in here?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Severus jerked guiltily away from Harry. Harry jumped and grabbed for the tray, dragging it quickly across his lap to hide his erection, and smiled at Emily.

"Morning, hon!" he said, his voice overly bright. "Yes, we're eating in here. Hungry?"

Emily ran and jumped onto the bed, causing the tray to sway and slop juice and tea out of their respective cups. She snuggled close to Harry and kissed his cheek. "Morning, Da."

Severus, still sitting on the edge of the bed and with no convenient objects to cover the sign of his own arousal, turned his back to Emily.

Harry hugged Emily with one arm, sparing a sympathetic glance for Severus.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Erica called from the other room. She ran into the bedroom. "Look outside!"

Back to normal, Severus stood and looked out the window. Erica joined him, pulling on his shirt until he lifted her into his arms. Together they looked out across the expanse of lawn between their suite and the cliffs.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"It looks as though the circus has come to town," Severus said. Carnival rides dotted the lawn and ponies were milling about in a pen.

"What?" Emily screeched, and she launched herself off the bed, spilling breakfast beverages again.

"Can we go? Can we go?" both girls cried.

A knock sounded on the door.

"And this day started off so well," Severus complained.

"That's probably Hermione," Harry said from his spot under the breakfast tray. "She said she'd be here to help."

But it wasn't Hermione. Tobias Snape stood in the hallway, a woman and two children standing behind him.

Well, this morning was going downhill fast, wasn't it?

"Good morning, Severus," Tobias said, his happiness at being here evident.

Severus stared at them a moment before inviting them inside. Emily and Erica came out of the bedroom and stared at their visitors. Tobias smiled at the pajama-clad girls.

Without even realizing he was doing it, Severus stepped between his father and his daughters. Tobias noticed, and his smile faltered just a little, but didn't completely disappear. "They're beautiful, Severus," he said quietly.

Severus sighed and stepped back out of the way. "This is Emily and Erica," he said. "Girls, I'd like you to meet Tobias Snape, my . . . father."

The girls gaped up at the tall man standing smiling at them. "I'm so very glad to meet you," he said. The fact that he looked so much like Severus Snape might have been off-putting for most, but to Emily and Erica, who loved Severus, it was a comfort, and they smiled back without hesitation.

"And may I present my wife, Theresa," Tobias said.

Theresa stepped forward, a warm and genuine smile on her face, her hand extended to Severus, who took it into his own reflexively. He bowed formally over her hand and said, "A pleasure, madam."

"The pleasure is mine," she assured him. "You may not remember, but we were at Hogwarts together."

"Indeed, I do," Severus declared. "Theresa Wallbergen, as I recall? Ravenclaw?" He'd recognized her from his foray into his father's mind yesterday. The name and house had come to him last night.

Theresa smiled, delighted. "You do remember! It's very good to see you again after all this time."

Severus couldn't quite bring himself to reciprocate that sentiment, given the circumstances, so he merely nodded his acceptance.

"And these," Tobias said, "are your brother and sister, Joseph and Gwyneth."'

Joseph, tall for his age, stepped forward. Severus shook hands with the boy, studying his brother as he did so. There was no mistaking he was a Snape, but he was fortunate in that he'd inherited his mother's nose. With more normal-sized features, a willingness to smile, and a posture that spoke of easy confidence and not fiercely-held-together pride, the boy was almost handsome. Who'd have thought it possible – a handsome Snape! Severus looked deep and saw no signs of abuse of any kind.

He then turned his attention to the girl, his sister. She was obviously more shy than her older brother and stood at her mother's side. She favored her mother, except for the onyx eyes that came from her father.

"Hello, Gwyneth," Severus said.

"Hello," she answered, but she was more interested in the two girls in the room than she was any of the adults.

Harry emerged from the bedroom fully dressed. He'd heard unfamiliar voices and determined at once that it hadn't been Hermione at the door.

"Good morning," he said with a friendly smile.

Introductions were made, with Harry even charming a smile out of Gwyneth. Hermione finally made an appearance, and after another round of introductions, she said, "Severus, leave. Now."

"I beg your pardon!" he said with an affronted lift of an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't even be here now!" Hermione declared. "Don't you know it's bad luck for partners to see each other before the ceremony?"

"So why didn't you mention this yesterday?" Harry cried.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione scoffed. "I think the chances of getting hexed were pretty good if I tried to keep the two of you apart last night, don't you?"

Harry conceded she had a point by a slight tilt of his head in her direction.

"But now? Out!" she ordered, pointing at the door.

"Is this some sort of Muggle tradition?" Severus groused.

"Actually," Theresa spoke up, "it's a tradition common to both worlds."

Harry and Severus looked at each other and shrugged. Who knew?

"But why me?" Severus asked. "Why do _I_ have to be the one to leave? And where will I go?"

"I was going to offer you my room," Hermione said. "I'll stay here and help Harry get ready." She eyed his hair critically. "He needs all the help he can get. I can pop back and forth between rooms if you think you'll need help, too."

"I assure you, Miss Granger," Severus said haughtily, "I have been dressing myself for years."

Hermione was undaunted. "You'll want everything to be perfect today, though, won't you?"

"I'd be happy to help, in whatever way I can," Theresa offered softly. "If it's all right with you, of course, Severus."

Severus was about to assure them all, as nicely as he could, that he didn't require anyone's assistance, when Hermione spoke up again.

"That would be great! Oh, I've had the perfect idea! I'll have Ron take the kids down to the rides, I'll help Harry get ready, and Mr. and Mrs. Snape can stay with Severus!"

Severus stared at Hermione. "Miss Granger, I'm beginning to remember why I disliked you so when you were a student."

Hermione had long ago lost any fear she had of this man. "Oh hush. You need to go and get ready in any event. Go on – go get your things." She made little shooing motions at him with her hands.

Harry saw the look in Severus' eyes and figured he'd better intervene before really bad things started happening. "Severus," he said quietly, stepping close to the man and intertwining his fingers with Severus'. "You'll regret it if you hex Hermione on our bonding day."

Severus' skeptically raised eyebrow told Harry just how little he would regret it.

"Okay," Harry said. "_I'll_ regret it if you hex Hermione on our bonding day. Please. It's just easier to go along. I'll see you in a little bit. I promise."

Severus' nod was imperceptible to everyone but Harry.

"Let's just get your dress robe then," Harry said, more loudly. Tugging on Severus' hand, he towed him into the bedroom.

"Sorry about that," he said when they were alone. "I recognized that look in Hermione's eyes. Will you be okay with your dad?"

Severus sighed. "He's not the issue. I was hoping to have a leisurely morning with you. Breakfast in bed. That sort of thing."

"Well, I got the breakfast," Harry pointed out. "And if you stay, you'll probably distract me in that deviously sexy way you have."

Severus stepped into Harry's personal space and put his arms around his lover's waist. "Like this?" he murmured, and leaned in to kiss Harry.

Harry made a little huffing sound of surrender that went straight to Severus' cock. The kiss was demanding, all wet tongues and open mouths, until Harry pulled away. "Yeah, just like that."

"I could lock the door and throw you on the bed," Severus suggested, trailing a line of kisses down Harry's neck.

"I think . . . Hermione would break the door down."

"Could I hex her then?" Severus asked, nuzzling at Harry's shirt with his nose, trying to work his way underneath to kiss a shoulder.

"I might just let you then," Harry conceded, then he sighed and stepped backward. "But she's right. You need to go or I'll be naked when the ceremony begins."

Severus' eyes widened comically in appreciation at the image.

Harry laughed and retrieved Severus' new dress robes. He placed them up against Severus' chest, creating a barrier between them. "I look forward to taking that off of you tonight."

Severus leaned in and stole another quick kiss. "I'll be counting the minutes." Resigning himself to getting through the next few hours, Severus turned and went bravely to face the tyrant.

##########

Harry fidgeted nervously in his new bottle green dress robes. Hermione, who had been joined by Mrs. Weasley, was in the girls' bedroom helping them to dress and fixing their hair. Erica came skipping out in a white frilly dress, her hair braided with flowers.

"You look like a princess!" Harry told her.

Erica smiled happily, then jumped into Harry's arms for a hug. Emily entered, followed by Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Erica slid to the floor. "Is it time yet?"she asked, bouncing excitedly.

"Almost," Molly Weasley said. "Harry, dear. You look absolutely stunning. That color really brings out your eyes."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," he said, giving her a hug. "Emily, you look beautiful."

"So do you, Da."

"Can I go see Daddy?" Erica asked.

"I don't see why not," Harry said. "I'll take you."

"You'll do no such thing, Harry Potter!" Mrs. Weasley said at the same time as Hermione said, "Nice try, Harry. I'll take them down."

"All right," Harry agreed. "A few minutes alone might not be a bad idea."'

Harry sat with a quiet sigh when the room was devoid of females. He cast a quick tempus – in twenty-eight minutes, he and Severus would begin the ceremony that would bind them for life. Full of happy expectation, Harry conjured his messenger stag and sent it bounding off in search of its intended target with a simple message: "I love you, and I can't wait to see you again."

##########

Severus had chased everyone out of the bedroom of the Weasleys' two-room suite. He had had enough of the fussing. He was bathed and dressed, and no amount of adjusting this or that was going to make him any more presentable. All that was left was to wait until it was time to go down to the lawn and bind himself to Harry Potter.

Harry Bloody Potter. There were times, still, when Severus felt himself amazed at how his life had turned out. A small part of him was still convinced that one day, Harry would wake up horrified at how he'd spent the last few years of his life and with whom he'd spent them. Maybe today would be that day. Maybe, when Severus made his way down to the dais set up below for the ceremony, Harry wouldn't be there. He could picture himself telling everyone that Harry was perpetually late and that they should just wait a bit for him. But he knew, and he could tell from the looks on everyone's faces that they knew, too, that Harry wasn't running late, but that the desirable young man had finally come to his senses and had bolted as fast and as far as he could. Severus could feel the humiliation he would experience as their closest friends looked on, none of them surprised, all of them doing nothing to hide their relief at Harry's defection. He could feel the humiliation – and the mind-numbing grief that would accompany losing Harry.

Severus stood up and began to pace. Maybe . . . maybe he should avoid that little scene that had just played out in his head and leave now – make a preemptive strike of sorts. Could he do it, he wondered? Could he leave Harry, and the girls, and the life they'd made together?

This is the question he was debating when a ghostly stag burst through the wall to stand before him, pawing at the thick pile carpet. Harry's voice spoke to him. "I love you and I can't wait to see you again."

Severus felt his knees weaken as relief flooded through him. He reached out in wonder to touch the stag, but it flickered twice then disappeared before he got to within inches of it.

Harry hadn't left. Harry was waiting for him. Harry _loved_ him.

Severus picked up his wand and let that feeling fill him completely. When he thought he might explode from the sheer brilliance of the bliss he felt, he said, "Expecto patronum."

From the tip of his wand burst a silver cat. It landed on the floor, then looked up at Severus expectantly. Surprised, Severus nonetheless closed his eyes, thinking only of the message he wanted to convey to his betrothed. Then he opened his eyes and said, "Go."

And the cat did.

##########

Harry cast another tempus – T minus twenty-three minutes and counting. He had planned to wait until ten minutes before the ceremony to make his way downstairs, but this waiting was starting to drive him spare. Maybe he'd go down now, see how everything looked, walk off some of this nervous energy. He stood up to do just that when something astonishing happened.

A cat, made of nothing but silvery mist, walked through the door as though it owned the place. It sat on the rug at Harry's feet and looked up at him.

"Hello," Harry said, beginning to suspect who had sent the message. His suspicion was confirmed when the cat "spoke". "Thank you, Harry. Self-doubt was threatening to overwhelm me when your message arrived. I now feel quite at ease. Rest assured that I return your affections and that I, also, anxiously await the moment when next we can be together."

Harry's eyes filled up with tears as the cat disappeared. They'd discussed the mechanics of the messenger patronus charm last night, but Severus hadn't even so much as attempted it. On what must have been his very first attempt, he'd cast the beautiful feline that had just visited Harry. And he'd told Harry, in Severus' own inimitable way, that he loved him. Harry thought he probably looked a little goofy, smiling so wide his face hurt, in the middle of an empty room, but he didn't care.

He managed to wait another ten minutes before his desire to see Severus made him move. He'd just left the suite when he met Hermione escorting the girls back.

"How are you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm good," he said. "Great, actually."

"Severus is surprisingly calm," she reported. She'd expected him to be a bundle of nerves.

Harry smiled. "I know."

"Da?" Emily said.

"Yes, hon?"

"Lift me up."

Harry did.

"Daddy asked me to give you something."

Harry waited, expecting a kiss on the cheek. Instead, Emily reached up with both hands and completely wrecked the smoothed-down hairdo Hermione had spent thirty minutes on. Harry threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh no! Harry! Your hair!" Hermione wailed.

Harry set Emily back on her feet. When it looked like Hermione was going to attempt to flatten his hair out again, Harry grabbed her hand. "Let it be, Hermione," he requested.

Though she was nearly twitching with the effort to contain herself, she nodded her understanding.

##########

Harry was waiting in the tent set up for this purpose, Emily and Erica telling him all about the carnival rides that had since disappeared. When he heard Severus' voice, speaking presumably to his father, just outside the tent, his pulse quickened, and the sound of the girls' chatter faded from his ears. When Severus passed through the flap and entered the tent, Harry only had eyes for him.

Severus walked toward Harry and stopped in front of him. Harry reached out and hooked Severus' fingers with his own. "You ready?"

"Quite," Severus assured him. "You look . . . incredible."

Harry smiled, pleased with the praise. "You, too. I love that color on you. What do you call it?"

"Black," Severus said wryly.

"It suits you." Harry squeezed Severus' fingers when he recognized the strains of the music they (or rather, Hermione) had chosen for their processional. In return, Severus kissed him on the forehead.

"Ready, girls?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Erica said.

Both girls took their baskets full of red rose petals. Emily had seen a program on the telly where a little girl had strewn rose petals on a white carpet runner prior to the bride being escorted down the aisle by her father. She'd begged to be allowed to do the same during the bonding ceremony. They had no carpet, Harry certainly was no bride, and his father was long gone, but there had been no reason not to allow it, and Harry had requested that Hermione work it into the ceremony.

"Ready, Erica?" Emily asked.

When Erica nodded, Emily took her hand and led her out of the back of the tent. Once the tent flap had closed, Harry turned to Severus. "That's our cue."

Hand in hand, they emerged from the tent into the beautiful sunshine. They both watched proudly as Emily and Erica walked slowly down the length of the white runner, dropping rose petals, towards the assembled guests. Even from behind, they could tell that Erica was talking and Emily was trying unobtrusively to shush her.

Once the girls reached the dais, Harry and Severus started their slow, stately walk. Severus, feeling more than a little foolish, kept his head high and his eyes forward. Harry was grinning uncontrollably, infecting all of their guests with his joy. A photographer snapped photos regularly.

"Soooo . . . a pussy cat, huh?" Harry asked. "I thought your patronus was a doe."

"One's patronus can change if one undergoes a life-altering event," Severus reminded him.

"_Have _you?"

Severus slanted a look at Harry. "That should be obvious."

"Hmm. Just wondering what your new patronus says about you." Harry's tone was light and teasing.

"Not what you apparently think it does," Severus assured him.

Harry's smile grew impossibly wider.

They reached the dais at last and turned to face their guests. Arthur Weasley joined them.

"Friends, family and loved ones," Arthur said, beaming happily down at those assembled. "Join with me in celebrating this union between Severus Snape and Harry Potter as their paths merge to become a singular road paved with love." He turned to Harry and Severus. "You are aware of the seriousness of the vows you are about to make and of the responsibility that arises from a partnership such as this one you are about to enter. If in your hearts you know of any reason why you should not enter into this partnership today, I charge you to state them now, as a bond can only create a successful partnership if it is based on honesty and trust."

Arthur waited a token amount of time for either Severus or Harry to speak. When they did not, he said, "Then I pronounce you ready to bond."

"Cool," Harry said, causing those assembled to smile. Arthur returned to his seat while Molly took his place on the dais.

Molly took Harry by the hand and smiled at him. "What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"And what is your desire?"

"I desire to bond with the one I love."

Molly now took Severus' hand in her other and smiled at him, disconcerting him just a little. "And what is your name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape," he intoned.

"And what is your desire?"

"I desire to bond with the one I love."

"Harry, will you have this man as your partner, living together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, and keep him, in sickness and in health, for as long as you shall draw breath?' Molly asked.

"I will," Harry promised sincerely.

Molly repeated the question to Severus, and after he replied with his assurances, she placed Harry's hand inside of Severus' then covered both with her own hands. "Will you seek to be honest with each other in all things?" she asked.

"We will," they said together.

"And will you support each other in times of distress?"

"We will."

"And will you temper your words and actions with love?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Severus at this one, which caused an answering raised eyebrow, then both said, smiling slightly, "We will."

"These things you have promised to each other. May you be bound by these promises for all of eternity." She turned to the guests. "Will those of you present today and witnessing the promises Harry and Severus have made to each other assist and support them as they endeavor to keep these promises and honor one another in their bond?"

A murmur of, "We will," from the crowd was the answer.

Molly turned back to the couple. "Then I pronounce you ready to bond."

She kissed Harry, then Severus, on the cheek and returned to her seat.

Harry and Severus now turned to face one another. It was time for the vows they'd written for each other. Harry had agonized over what to say, wanting Severus to know exactly how he felt yet sure in the knowledge that the man would be extremely uncomfortable with that in such a public setting. For that very reason, he didn't expect much in the way of sentiment from Severus beyond a very general declaration of affection and commitment. He'd jokingly told Ron he expected Severus to say, "I find you marginally tolerable" and nothing else.

Harry took a deep breath and began. "Since before I can even remember, you have been protecting me and watching out for me. I know I never thanked you then, and I can only hope I've expressed my gratitude adequately somewhere along the way since. Thank you for fulfilling me, for supporting me, for making me the best that I can be. You have become every bit the man Albus Dumbledore knew you could be. I love you, Severus Tobias Snape, and I will love you until the day that I die."

Harry bowed his head and kissed Severus' hand, still clasped in his own, then raised his head and awaited Severus' vows.

Severus had written nothing down, had practiced no flowery speeches. But the words came to him now as though inscribed in his heart. "I have done many things in my life of which I am not proud," Severus began, speaking loudly so that all could hear what was in his heart. "When I finally found myself in the depths of hell, I thought I deserved to be there, and I was happy to remain. And then you showed up, and in your inimitably annoying way, you convinced me that I had something worth living for. For that, I owe you my life.

"Extraordinarily, you refused to go away, and you wormed your way into my new life. You refused to run when I tried to chase you away, and you bared yourself to me in ways beyond my comprehension and that I could not refuse. For that, I owe you my heart.

"When I sought to turn my lifelong love into a vocation by which I could earn my way through my new life, you were there, offering assistance and support, both monetary and otherwise. For this, I owe you my livelihood.

"And when I thought I had all I could ever desire and so much more than I ever deserved, you brought two perfect, wonderful children into my life. I had never dared to dream that I might have a family such as this, but you have made it possible. For this, I owe you my soul."

Tears had started in Harry's eyes, and he tried valiantly not to lessen Severus' wholly unexpected declaration by shedding them. Which worked until he blinked, causing one fat tear to roll down each cheek. Severus reached up to cup Harry's jaw in both his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. Looking straight into Harry's eyes, and speaking only for him, he said, "I love you, Harry Potter, and I will until the day that _I_ die."

Harry reached up to touch Severus' cheek in wonder, overcome by the sentiment, then reached up on his toes to kiss Severus softly on the lips.

Harry's eyes weren't the only moist ones in the crowd. Only the children seemed unaffected by Severus' words. Harry wanted nothing more than to burrow his way into Severus' embrace and never come out again, but they had a ceremony to finish. He cleared his throat, hoping he could speak without embarrassing himself.

"I, Harry, take you, Severus, as my life partner. Always I will strive for your happiness and welfare. Let my love be your treasure when life's coffers are low, your medicine when you are ill, your laughter when your heart is touched by sadness, your light in the darkest of nights. All this I promise you with all the love that is in my heart."

"I, Severus, take you, Harry, as my life partner. Always will I strive for your happiness and welfare. Let my love be your cushion when life knocks you down, your feast when life's banquet seems empty, your dreams when you lose hope, your ground when life's storms threaten your skies. All this I promise you with all the love that is in my heart."

Feeling on firmer ground now, Harry smiled up at Severus. "Severus, I ask you to be my partner in life. I ask that you accept my strengths and my weaknesses as I promise to accept yours."

"Harry, I ask for your support and strength when my own fail, as I promise my strength and support to you in your times of need."

Together they said, "I bring you, with the best of intentions, my love, my understanding. I give you all that I have, all that I am, all that I hope to be."

Holding hands, they turned to face Ron as he made his way up onto the dais. He smiled thinly at them, his eyes suspiciously red. He held up one hand, in which rested two gold rings.

"These rings," he said, "a token of your love for one another, serve as a reminder that life is a circle, with no beginning and no end. As honesty and love build and grow, so will your bond."

He handed one ring to Harry, who took Severus' hand into his own. "This ring I give you as a symbol of my love and the promises that I have made to you." He slid the ring onto Severus' finger. With a small glow and a bit of warmth, the ring sized to its owner's finger.

"I shall wear this ring as a symbol of your love and of the promises you have made," Severus said.

Ron then gave the other ring to Severus, and the words were repeated as he slid that ring onto Harry's finger.

Harry then withdrew from his own pocket two much smaller rings. He handed one of them to Severus, and the two men simultaneously bent to one knee. Harry took Emily's hand and Severus took Erica's hand, and Harry said, "These rings we give to you as a symbol of our love and the promise we make to you that we will love you as long as we live and that we will provide for you as long as you require it. And maybe even beyond that," he added with a smile. The rings were placed on the girls' fingers, both children beaming at their fathers.

Harry and Severus stood again, and Ron and Hermione changed places. In her hand, Hermione held a small silver knife and a braided cord, colored red, gold, silver and green. She took Severus' right hand into her own and made a small cut in his palm. She then did the same to Harry's before pressing their palms together. "As the blood of your bodies joins and becomes one, so do your lives and souls merge. The giving of the essence of the self, the sacrifice of something vital, will strengthen the bond between you."

Hermione now wrapped the braided cord around their clasped hands. "Woven into this cord," she said, "are the hopes of your friends and family for your new life together." She tied the cord into a knot. "With the fashioning of this knot, I tie all the desires, dreams, love and happiness wished here on this day and in this place for as long as you shall draw breath. By this cord, you are thus bound to your vow. May this knot remain tied as long as you shall draw breath."

Hermione magically removed the cord from their hands, leaving the knot undisturbed. She set the cord aside and removed her wand. She first took Harry's hand, healed the cut magically, and placed a kiss on his hand where the cut had been.

Severus's eyes widened. Surely she would not . . . but yes, she did. She healed his palm and placed a kiss in his hand as well. Then she smiled up at him, and he could see in her eyes that she realized she had disconcerted him and was very pleased by that fact.

Hermione resumed her seat, and Minerva joined them on the dais, still dabbing at her eyes with a tartan handkerchief.

"May the winds of communication blow ever strong between you," she said. "May the fires of love sustain you. May the waters of life heal and soothe you. And may the strength of the Earth bind and steady you throughout your time together.

"May you have warm words on a cold evening, a full moon on a dark night, and the road downhill all the way to your door.

"May the light of friendship guide your paths together. May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home. May the joy of living for one another trip a smile from your lips and a twinkle from your eye.

"May you always have walls for the winds, a roof for the rain, tea beside the fire, laughter to cheer you, those you love near you, and all that your heart might desire.

"You have made your vows, one to the other, before this company, and exchanged tokens of your love. In the binding of yourselves, you have created life anew. Step forth, therefore, into that new life, and rejoice in your love." She turned to face the assembled guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Potter-Snapes."

Their guests stood and applauded as Harry beamed back at them and Severus looked his usual austere self, or as austere as he could look with Erica dropping the rest of her rose petals onto his shoes.

##########

Severus was content to sit in a quiet, shadowy corner of the room and watch the goings-on around him. Their guests seemed to be having a great time if the noise level and the amount of spirits being consumed was any indication.

As they had been doing with frequency, his eyes sought out Harry, his husband – his _husband_! That would take some getting used to! He was currently sitting at a small table with Ron and Minerva, yet another glass of champagne in his hand, his head thrown back as he laughed at something Minerva had said. Merlin, but he was beautiful – his ever-messy hair, the line of his jaw, the curve of his neck, those damnably green eyes. He looked forward to tonight, to running his hands through that hair, to trailing kisses over that jaw and down that neck, to making those eyes dilate with pleasure and roll up into his head.

Severus gave himself a mental shake – best not to go down that road, not yet anyway.

He'd been so absorbed in watching Harry, he'd failed to notice that Hermione had come to stand beside him. His reflexes could use a little fine-tuning, he thought.

"He looks so happy," she said.

"He's consumed quite a quantity of champagne," Severus pointed out.

"He looked that way before he started drinking," Hermione rejoined. "_You_ do that to him. Thank you."

Severus looked up at her, then back to Harry. "If anyone should feel gratitude, it is I."

"Don't sell yourself short," she ordered. "Have you seen Erica? I thought I'd take the girls up to bed now. Emily's pretty tired."

Severus twitched his outer robe back to reveal Erica, slumped against his side, fast asleep. She'd crawled in there twenty minutes ago and had fallen asleep immediately.

Hermione smiled down at her. "Definitely ready for bed. Shall I take her?"

Severus gathered Erica up into his arms and stood up with her. "Harry will want to say good night."

As though he knew he was being discussed, Harry looked over at them. He smiled brightly and gave them a little wave.

"Come over here," Severus mouthed at him.

Harry looked surprised. "Who, me?" he asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "No, the hippogriff standing behind you. Yes, you!"

Harry turned dramatically and looked behind him, then looked back at them and giggled.

"Get over here, you imbecile!" Severus growled.

Harry said something to Ron and stood, swaying only slightly, before making his way a little unsteadily toward them.

"Aw, someone's all partied out!" he said upon seeing Erica.

"Miss Granger is taking the girls to bed. I thought you might like to say good night before they go."

"'Course I do." Harry bent down and kissed Erica on the forehead. "Good night, angel," he whispered. "Where's Emily?"

"She's with Molly," said Hermione, pointing across the room. Emily sat on Molly's lap, watching Arthur perform Muggle magic tricks with silver rings.

The small group made its way across the room. When they reached the Weasleys, Severus announced, "Emily, it's time for bed."

Emily yawned. "But I'm not tired."

"Aunt Hermione is," Severus countered. "She needs to go to bed."

Emily slid off Molly's lap, hugged both Weasleys and bid them good night. After receiving hugs from both of her fathers, Severus transferred Erica to Ron, who had come to join them. With a final chorus of good nights, Ron and Hermione took the girls off.

Minerva approached them now. "I, too, hear my bed calling. I shall call it a night. Thank you for inviting me, and congratulations to both of you."

Harry reached up and kissed Minerva on the cheek. "Thank you for coming. Will we see you in the morning?"

Minerva's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I will be present at breakfast. You two, though, may be too . . . exhausted to rise that early."

"I certainly hope so," Harry said gleefully, while Severus blushed.

Pleased with herself, Minerva took her leave.

Molly and Arthur stood up now. "Good night, gentlemen," Arthur said. "And congratulations again." He shook both their hands heartily.

Molly hugged them both. "I am _so_ happy for you. Thank you for letting us be a part of your special day."

"It wouldn't have been as wonderful without all of you," Harry assured her.

"We will see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes," Harry promised, and the Weasleys took their leave.

Harry turned to Severus. "Looks like we're all alone." Tobias and his family had left soon after the meal was served, something about needing to get back home and put the children to bed. Harry, of course, hadn't been able to let them go without requesting that Joseph and Gwyneth spend a few days with them soon.

"I'm glad to see the alcohol you consumed hasn't dimmed your admittedly already suspect powers of observation."

Harry giggled. "You use big words."

Severus snorted. None of the words he'd used were all that large.

"I danced with everyone tonight," Harry noted. This was true – not only had Harry danced with all of the females present (including members of the wait staff), he'd coerced Arthur into twirling him once around the dance floor and had slow danced with an equally inebriated Ron Weasley to the amusement of the other guests. "Everyone except you."

Severus Snape didn't dance, not in public any way, where others could see him. But they were alone now, and he pulled Harry into his arms. "There's no music."

"Don't you hear it?" Harry asked from somewhere down by Severus' right armpit. "_I_ can hear it."

As Severus pulled Harry closer, he thought maybe he could.

They held each other tightly for a while, swaying slightly. "Shall we adjourn to our room?" Severus finally asked, somewhat concerned that Harry would fall asleep in his arms.

"Thought you'd never ask," was Harry's response.

##########

When the door closed behind them, Severus eyed Harry, his gaze predatory. He'd been deprived for long enough. He'd waited forever, it seemed, to partake of his lover's delights, and he didn't intend to wait much longer.

Harry sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "That was great!" he declared happily. "Start to finish. I'm so glad we asked everyone to have a part in the ceremony. Wasn't that just perfect?"

Severus sat on the edge of the bed. "It went well," he agreed. "But how could it dare be otherwise, with Hermione Granger in charge?"

Harry snorted. "Did you see her berate that waiter when he brought out the wrong champagne?! She reminded me of you."

"You seemed inordinately fond of that champagne."

"Mmm," Harry said, smacking his lips. "Tasty. Wish I had some now. Oh, look!" Harry had spotted a bottle on the bedside table. "This is like a seaside room of requirement!" he said, delighted. "Want some?"

"No, thank you. I have had enough. As, I think, have you."

"You think I'm drunk!" Harry squinted at Severus through one eye, tried to sit up, failed, and fell back down. He gigged like a five-year old girl. "I think you're right!"

"Of course I'm right," Severus said, laying on his side next to Harry, head propped up on one hand. "When have you known me to be wrong?"

Severus reached for Harry, intending to take full advantage of his partner's compromised condition, but Harry suddenly bolted up and off the bed, his tipsiness overcome by sheer excitement. Severus' eyes gave a frustrated little roll.

"That reminds me!" Harry said. "I got you a present. Well, several actually." The rest of what Harry said was lost to Severus when the young man bent into his trunk and rummaged for something. While he waited, Severus amused himself by picturing Harry bent over like that, unclothed.

"Ah ha!" Harry finally said, and he stood up again, a bottle of amber-colored liquor in his hand. He came back to the bed and presented it to Severus, displaying it as though it were a valuable artefact.

Severus sat up and took the bottle. "Machiavalia," he breathed. Purportedly the world's best Scotch, made by Muggles, one bottle cost roughly half what Severus' monthly teaching salary had been. He looked up at Harry with gratitude approaching awe. "How did you know I've always wanted to sample this?"

Harry shrugged, chuffed he'd been able to wow Severus. "You like Scotch. This is supposed to be the best."

"Not _supposed to be_," Severus corrected. "_Is_ the best."

"How do you know if you've never tasted it?"

"You have to understand the process, Harry. You see, Machiavalia is produced only from water and malted barley at a single distillery in Speyside, Scotland, an area renowned for the quality of its whiskey. Some of the most famous distilleries in the world are found on the River Spey. Machiavalia malts its own barley and distills its product three times, rather than the standard twice."

Harry settled back against his pillow and closed his eyes. "You keep talking. I'm just going to lay here and listen." He then gave a very convincing little snore.

"You are . . ." Wrapped up in this wondrous treasure, Severus had been about to list Harry's perceived faults, but then thought better of it. This was, after all, their wedding night, and they likely had better ways of spending their time. "Right," he continued. "You are right." He set the bottle very carefully on the bedside table, and then leaned over to kiss Harry, causing Harry's eyes to pop open.

"Thank you Harry. I shall save this for a very special occasion."

"Our anniversary, perhaps?" Harry suggested, sitting up next to Severus on the bed.

"A truly worthy occasion," Severus conceded.

"We can have a little glass a piece on this day every year."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at him. "You thought I was going to share?"

Harry laughed. "Not your strong point, I admit, but I can be very persuasive."

Severus' other eyebrow joined the first, then he nodded his concession of that point. "I was going to save this for later," after a rousing round of sex, "but as you've given me your own generous gift, I feel as though I should give you mine."

"You already did, Severus," Harry said sincerely.

Severus snorted. "Are you going to channel Albus Dumbledore and tell me the gift of my wonderful self is all you'll ever need?"

"No. Even though it's true. No, the gift was your saying those things to me today, in front of everyone. That was . . ." Harry felt tears pricking behind his eyes at the memory. "I appreciated it. Thank you."

"I don't often give voice to such maudlin expressions of sentiment obviously. But please don't operate under the delusion that because I don't declare my affection, I do not feel it."

"Huh?" Harry said with a mischievous grin.

Severus couldn't help but smile back. "You are an imbecile, Potter."

"Shouldn't that be 'You are an imbecile, Potter-Snape'?"

"I stand corrected." Severus leaned over and kissed Harry thoroughly. Harry responded heatedly, and Severus thought finally – finally! – they could get to the interesting part of the evening.

Until Harry pulled away and said, "Did you say you had a present for me?"

Severus sighed again. "Yes. In my trunk. The wooden box."

Harry bounded off the bed and crossed the room in two eager strides. He flipped Severus' trunk open and easily found the box since it was the only item inside. He reverently lifted it out and carried it back to the bed, where he sat next to Severus and looked up at him with large, expectant eyes.

It was the look Harry gave him whenever Severus favored him with a gift, and it was a look that never failed to move Severus somewhere deep inside because he knew that look was mired in memories of a little boy unwanted by those who were supposed to care for him. "Aren't you going to open it?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

With one last look of deep gratitude, which twisted Severus' insides just a little more, Harry looked down and opened the lid of the box.

Inside the box, nesting in what looked like straw to keep them from clinking together, were thirty to forty small glass vials. Some of the vials had green stoppers, some had red, some yellow, and the rest were brown. Each vial contained a silvery white substance twisting about inside. Harry, of course, knew immediately what they were.

"Memories?" he asked, looking up at Severus.

"Yes. Mostly of your mother. The green ones," Severus said, placing a long finger on one of the green tops, "are mine. They are all of your mother. The red ones I obtained from Minerva. Those contain memories of both your parents, mostly together, as do the yellow, which came from Molly and Arthur. The brown ones were obtained from Hagrid and are mostly of James as Hagrid knew your father much better than he knew your mother. I wish that there had been more people to obtain memories from, but those who knew your parents well are . . . mostly gone. I can give you memories of your father, if you want them, but I think you know that I never saw your father in a very favorable light."

Severus' voice trailed off when Harry blinked and two fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He was immediately mortified. "I did not wish to make you unhappy!"

Harry very carefully closed the box and placed it on the floor. He then turned to Severus and threw himself into the other man's arms. He hugged Severus tightly for a moment, then pulled back and looked up into Severus' troubled dark eyes and said, "You haven't made me unhappy. It's just . . . thank you doesn't seem anywhere near adequate. I'll treasure those memories for the rest of my life."

"I haven't made you unhappy?" Severus confirmed.

"No. I'm sad they couldn't be here, of course, but I love your gift. Thank you."

Severus chuckled. "If they were here today, your father would likely have hexed me for daring to defile his son."

Harry smiled. "You're probably right. But if Voldemort hadn't killed them, then you and I wouldn't have followed the paths we did, and we wouldn't be here now. And there's no where I'd rather be than here. In your arms."

Severus pulled Harry in for another hug, and they sat that way together for a time, letting nostalgia wash through them and away.

"I want to give you another present," Harry said into Severus' shoulder.

"You've given me more than enough already," Severus protested.

"I think you'll really like this one," Harry said, and he stood up and removed his outer robe.

"If it's got you undressing, I like it already."

Harry smiled his understanding and removed his inner robe. Severus' cock sprang to life so quickly he was surprised it wasn't accompanied by a "sproing" sound effect.

"Remember that first night?" Harry asked. "When you jumped me in the shower?"

"I didn't _jump_ you in the shower," Severus protested. "I merely . . . _joined_ you."

Harry chuckled. "You told me you were possessive and didn't like to share what was yours. So I thought you'd like it if I was marked as yours."

Severus got uncomfortable (and soft) in a hurry, the idea of marking someone associated with many unpleasant memories. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." Harry unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down to his ankles, revealing that he wore nothing beneath. Despite his reservations, Severus' interest was beginning to peak again.

Wearing nothing now but his white dress shirt, the tails hanging low enough to cover the parts of his anatomy Severus most wanted to see right now, Harry stood next to Severus and slowly lifted the hem of the shirt covering this right hip.

Severus' eye was immediately drawn to the red heart etched into Harry's skin. It was perhaps three centimeters at its widest and four centimeters tall. Inside the heart, two green snakes formed two letter "S's". It was actually an exquisite piece of artwork, but Severus was still having a difficult time with the whole "marking of the skin" thing.

"Is it permanent?" he asked.

"Yup. It's a Muggle tattoo. Not put on by magical means at all. That's why it doesn't move. Do you like it? Because I thought if you wanted to, you could use it as a logo for Inceptum. You know, put it on your letters and packages and stuff."

Severus reached out a finger and touched the tattoo. "It's beautiful. But how did you . . .?"

"I drew the design. Then I took it to a Muggle tattoo parlor, and they did the work. They use needles."

Severus drew in a sharp breath. "Did it hurt?"

"A little. Not too bad."

"When did you do this?"

"Two weeks ago. I cast a glamour over it in case you saw me naked. I wanted you to be surprised."

"Oh, I am that," Severus assured him.

"Do you like it though?" Harry asked, a little of his insecurity starting to show through.

Severus placed a kiss on the tattoo, then trailed a hand up the inside of Harry's thigh until he was cupping Harry's balls. "I do."

Harry drew in a ragged breath as a tent began to form in his shirt. Severus lifted the shirt up out of the way, and his eyes feasted hungrily on Harry's erection. "Mine," he growled, and he lowered his mouth to take the head of Harry's cock into his heat.

Harry threaded his fingers through Severus' hair and tipped his head back, enjoying the pleasure shocks coursing through him. Severus dropped to his knees in front of Harry, then pushed backward until Harry was forced onto the bed on his back, his feet still on the floor. Like a dog worrying a bone, Severus kept after Harry's prick, sucking and nipping until Harry came explosively down his throat.

"That wasn't fair!" Harry wailed when he could speak again.

"Oh?" Severus asked, licking his lips with satisfaction like a cat who's been in the cream. "What was unfair about it?"

"You sucked me off, and I haven't even touched you yet."

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

"It'd be a good start if you'd get naked."

Harry scuttled backward on the bed, removing his shirt as he went, until he was sitting up against the headboard where he settled in to watch his husband undress.

When Severus had removed the last of his clothing, he joined Harry on the bed. They both liked to kiss, and they engaged in a fairly heavy makeout session, Severus frotting his needy prick against Harry's thigh, awakening Harry's cock from its post-satiated state.

"Severus," Harry murmured into his husband's mouth.

"Yes, Harry?" was the reply, their lips never breaking contact.

"I have another present for you."

Severus had had enough of the delays. "Can't this wait until later?"

"I think you'll want this now. In fact, I'm pretty sure you'll want this now. One hundred percent certain."

Severus pulled away, his expression more than easy to read. There was only one thing he wanted one hundred percent certain right now.

"Really," Harry said, putting on his best convincing face. "You'll love it."

Severus sighed. "Will it take long?"

"Only a couple of seconds," Harry promised.

"Oh, all right!" Severus conceded with not very good grace.

"Great! Lie back! I just have to get my wand."

His wand? That made Severus a little nervous, but he lay back against his pillow.

Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table, pointed it at his throat and spoke the spell only in his head. After returning his wand to the table, Harry turned to Severus. "Now just lie back and enjoy."

Harry kissed him once on the lips, then began to trail hot kisses down his husband's body, stopping here to toy with a nipple and there to lick a belly button. He nosed his way through Severus' lush pubic hairs and licked a wet path from his perineum, up over his balls, to the very end of his aching prick. After placing a very gentle kiss on the tip of the leaking head, Harry asked, "Ready?", his voice a little scratchy.

Severus' hips surged upward in answer.

"Such an eager boy," Harry said before taking the head into his mouth. Harry sucked for a moment on just the head, then began to slide his lips down Severus' shaft. Merlin, that felt good! Severus thought, expecting any moment for Harry to reach his limit and for Harry's hand to circle the base of his penis to assist with the remainder.

But Harry's hand never joined the party, and Harry's lips didn't stop moving down Severus' engorged flesh until they rested in Severus' pubic hair (which, truth be told, tickled just a little bit).

Severus' prick was buried deep in Harry's throat, a feat he'd never been able to accomplish before.

"Harry!" Severus gasped. "How?"

Harry didn't think Severus really wanted him to pull away and explain right this second, so he didn't. Instead, he drew back until only the tip of Severus' penis was in his mouth, then he dove back down, burying Severus to the hilt again.

"Arrgh!" Severus wailed. "Harry! That feels . . . nnnggg!"

"Nnnggg?" Harry thought. He'd smirk if his mouth weren't so full. He'd have to remember to ask Severus later exactly what "nnnggg" meant.

Relentlessly, Harry drove himself up and down, again and again, burying Severus deeper down his throat each time, until suddenly Severus said, "I'm . . . I . . ." and his entire body stiffened straight as a board. After a brief moment of suspension, Severus released a guttural cry and began to ejaculate deep in Harry's throat. As Harry swallowed to keep up, the contractions of his throat muscles around the sensitive head of Severus' prick caused Severus to come and come and come like he never had before and like he'd never stop.

Harry drank it all down (like he'd had any choice – Severus had made his deposit almost directly in Harry's stomach!) and once Severus finally stopped moving, he slowly withdrew the softening cock from his mouth, kissed the head one more time, then released it.

He smiled up at Severus. "Was I right?"

There was no reply. Severus lay still upon the bed, both hands still gripping the sheets, his eyes closed. Harry watched him for a second, unsure if the man was breathing. He scrambled to the head of the bed.

"Severus! Are you all right?!"

Severus' left eye fluttered open and he peered blearily at Harry.

"Are you all right?" Harry repeated.

"Nnnggg," Severus said, and his left eye closed again.

Harry put a hand on Severus' chest, relieved to find the heartbeat thumping, fierce and strong, beneath his hand. "Severus?" he asked. What had he done? Had he killed his husband on their wedding night? "Do you need a mediwizard?"

Severus gave a weak snort which went a long way toward alleviating Harry's worry. Both his eyes opened now. "Whelp!" he said. "I suppose you'll be insufferable now."

"Huh?" Harry said, genuinely confused.

"You don't really expect me to believe that you won't gloat for days or even weeks after giving me such a mind-blowing orgasm?"

Harry's smile was slow to arrive, but when it did, it was a sight to behold. "So you liked it?"

"Was that not obvious?"

"I half thought I'd killed you!" Harry confessed.

"See? Insufferable brat! Although I do feel a little breathless. Perhaps some of that Muggle mouth-to-mouth resuscitation might be called for."

Harry leaned in, then stopped. "I have come breath."

Severus shrugged. "So do I."

So Harry kissed him, long and wetly. When he pulled away, he said, "I'm not sure I should give you my last present. I might really kill you!"

"There's more?" Severus asked with equal parts anticipation and horror.

"We haven't even made love yet, yeah? Of course there's more. But maybe I should wait. Too many shocks like that to your system could cause permanent damage."

Severus sighed. "Insufferable git, just as I predicted. It'll take more than the scrawny likes of you to do in Severus Snape."

"Severus _Potter_-Snape," Harry corrected. He snuggled up against Severus, head on his shoulder, and threw a leg over Severus' stomach. "Maybe we should rest a bit."

"Certainly, if you think you need it. Just so we're clear that _I_ am ready to go again any time."

Harry chuckled. "We're clear."

"What was that spell?"

"_Expositus gutter_. I found it in a sex magic book. The effects only last a few minutes. My throat is already back to normal."

"Well, it was . . . incredible."

"Glad you liked it." Harry settled in against Severus. Maybe they'd have a quick nap before moving on to Round Two (or was it Three?). His eyes closed, and he was very nearly asleep when he remembered something.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?" Severus sounded just as close to sleep as Harry was.

"What does 'nnnggg' mean?"

"Shut it, you intolerable prat, and take the rest you so badly need."

Harry chuckled warmly against Severus' chest and let sleep claim him.

##########

Severus was awoken some time later by a mouth nibbling and sucking and kissing his neck. All in all, a very pleasant way to wake up. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Dunno," Harry murmured, rolling of top of Severus, his already hard prick poking Severus in the groin. "Does it matter?"

Severus' arms circled around Harry's back, then his hands wandered down over that enticing bum, pulling Harry in closer. "Not at all."

Harry's mouth found Severus', and their tongues dueled for dominance in the hot, wet cavern formed by their joined mouths. Two hard cocks rubbed together in the delicious friction between their bodies.

"Are you ready for my last present?" Harry asked without taking his lips from his husband's.

"Are you going to try to kill me again?"

Harry snorted. "God, I hope not! If you'd rather wait, we can do this another night. Although you're not getting any younger."

Severus pulled away at this challenge to his age and manhood and fixed The Glare on Harry. "I can take whatever you can dish out."

Harry laughed. "All right! Okay, well, you're gonna have to let me top. And it might be best if you were blindfolded."

The Glare turned into a stare of incredulity. "You want me to bottom _and_ wear a blindfold?!"

"Well, the bottoming is pretty necessary, but the blindfold is optional, I guess. Could get a little . . . freaky without it."

Severus pulled away so he could study Harry carefully. Harry looked back at him, trying to project guileless confidence and innocence, though that last was beyond him.

"Will you tell me what you're going to do?"

"Hmmm," Harry considered. "Not in advance. But I will tell you as we go along, if you want. And if you get uncomfortable at any point, we'll stop. Not that _that's_ going to happen. I think you're really going to like it."

"As much as I did the earlier thing?" Severus asked with equal parts trepidation and anticipation.

"More," Harry promised.

More?! The thing earlier had nearly stopped his heart. More just might do the trick. But what the hell, Severus figured. You only live once, right? "I place myself in your capable hands."

Harry's smile was full of joy. "Great! Let's get you ready."

After all their time together, Harry was an expert at preparation for anal penetration, and he soon had Severus stretched and slippery and panting for more.

"Now, Harry," he gasped.

"Ready for the blindfold?"

"Yes."

Harry picked up his wand and cast the spell to darken Severus' vision. He retrieved the pot of lube and generously slathered his aching cock with it. When Severus started to roll onto his stomach, Harry put out a hand to stop him. "No. On your back."

Harry took a moment to enjoy the sight of Severus laying naked and ready, his stiff cock twitching impatiently. That Severus trusted him enough to do this touched him, and he resolved to make this really good. "Ready?" he asked, nearly breathless with desire.

"Do it."

Harry knelt between Severus' legs and positioned a pillow under his husband's hips. Severus drew his knees up to his chest and held himself open.

"God, Severus! You look so hot like that!" Harry breathed.

"Would you just get busy?" Severus ordered with a growl.

Harry was more than happy to comply. He pushed his cock slowly into Severus' tight heat until he was buried completely. He drew in a deep breath to steady himself.

"Harry!" Severus said, the warning note in his voice pronounced.

"Una momento, por favor," Harry said. He picked up his wand and cast two spells on himself wordlessly.

Severus lay beneath him, filled with Harry's hot prick, wondering why the man wasn't moving. He contemplated taking hold of his own erection when he suddenly felt a hot, wet mouth lowering over said erection.

Wait a minute! Harry was currently buried balls-deep in his arse. So that had to be someone else's mouth on his cock! Harry had let someone else in here?!

"Harry?" he asked, on the verge of panic.

The mouth pulled away. "It's okay, Severus," Harry reassured him.

"Is there . . . is there someone else here?"

"No. It's just us."

The mouth slid back down until Severus' cock was deep in the throat, just as it had been before, when Harry had . . .

"How?" Severus choked out.

The mouth left him again. "It's a spell. It liquifies the bones in the spine. Or something. Temporarily, of course. Makes it so you can bend like a snake."

Okay, that _was_ a little freaky. But when the mouth descended on his cock again, and the cock in his arse began to move slowly in and out, striking his prostate, Severus exchanged "freaky" for "ohmygodthatfeelssofuckinggoo d".

"Harry!" he gasped. "Harry! I want . . . to see!"

The mouth withdrew again, and Severus whimpered at the loss. "Are you sure?" Harry settled himself in Severus' arse and waited.

"Yes!"

Harry picked up his wand and canceled the blindfold spell. He then returned to his previous occupation.

Severus looked down but couldn't really see all that much with Harry's oddly rounded back and shoulders in the way. When he looked to the side, at the mirror on the wall, though, his heart nearly _did_ stop.

Harry's pace had picked up now, and he was slamming into Severus more quickly now, deliberately not hitting his prostate with any frequency which Severus could predict. Harry went several strokes without hitting that magic button at all, then hit it in two successive thrusts, leaving Severus unsure when the jolts of pleasure would be administered.

With each thrust forward of Harry's hips, Severus' cock was rammed deep into Harry's throat. It was just like having a third person involved, but it was Harry, only Harry. Harry curved over him in such a way that could only be described as snake-like, which only a Slytherin would find as erotic as Severus found the sight of them in the mirror.

It didn't take long watching before Severus knew his climax was approaching like a high-speed commuter train. He didn't even have time to warn Harry before his little passengers were being ejected from the train into Harry's greedy throat. When Severus finally finished pulsing, Harry went perfectly still on top of Severus, ensheathed completely, before he began to release his own seed deep into Severus' arse.

When Harry finished, he collapsed atop Severus, literally boneless. Severus straightened his legs but left them spread apart to accommodate his spent lover. Harry's cock slowly shrank until it fell out of Severus. Only then did Harry cancel the spells he'd cast on himself. A weird feeling of bones clicking into place ensued.

Severus regained his voice first. "Where did you learn that?"

"I sort of made it up," Harry confessed.

Severus felt as though he ought to get angry and reprimand Harry for his reckless stupidity, but he just couldn't find the energy. Later, perhaps. No, _definitely _later. "If I could muster the requisite feeling, I would berate you for testing spells on yourself that removed bones."

"Good thing you're too tired then."

"Prepare yourself. You will certainly hear it later."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Idiot," was Severus' brilliant reply. Anything else he might have added was pointless since Harry was snoring.

##########

They woke slowly the next morning, snuggling into each other and the warm cocoon they'd made in the sheets. Harry smiled tentatively at Severus, waking up inexplicably insecure on his first day as a married man. Though he couldn't understand it, Severus recognized the doubt in Harry's eyes, and he leaned in to kiss it away.

"Good morning," Severus said.

"Morning," Harry responded with a much more genuine smile. "Sleep well?"

"After a fashion."

Harry sighed happily and snuggled closer to Severus, resting his cheek on Severus' chest. "I don't think I could be any happier."

"I am pleased to hear that."

Harry peeked up at Severus. "If someone had told you, say, five years ago, that you'd be married to me, what would you have said?"

"Hmm. I likely would have hexed them for a fool. Or suggested they check themselves into St. Mungo's for a psychological evaluation."

"Are you glad that we . . . are you happy to . . ." Harry floundered, looking for the right words to request the reassurance he needed.

Severus kissed the top of his head. "I never in my previous life allowed myself to dream that I could have what others take for granted – a home, a job I love and that provides for more than the bare necessities, a mate to share my life, _children_." He said this last word as though still amazed. "You have given all of these things to me. How could I not be happy? How could I not worship the very ground you walk on? You have given me _everything_."

Harry was positively radiating happiness. "I love you, Severus," he said, dangerously close to sentimental tears.

"And I, you, brat."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "So . . . you worship the ground I walk on, huh?"

"Did I say that? I think what I meant to say is that I worship your arse." He ran a hand down Harry's back until he was cupping the body part in question. "Yes, definitely your arse."

Harry chuckled warmly and wiggled back into Severus' touch. "Ready for another go?"

Severus hummed in agreement. "I was thinking you could use your new spell again."

"You want to bottom again?" Harry asked, surprised.

"No. I shall top this time. And while I am penetrating your worship-inducing arse, you can suck on your own cock. While I fuck you from behind," Severus growled into his ear, "you will give yourself the same mind-bending blowjob you gave me yesterday."

Harry squeaked.

"And after we are finished, assuming I can speak, I shall give you a very large piece of my mind for daring to use a spell such as this on yourself unsupervised. And after that, you will promise never to use the spell again under any circumstances."

"Even if you beg?" Harry asked mischievously.

Severus placed a finger on Harry's lips to shush him, but Harry only nipped it, then pulled it into his mouth to suck on it. "Are you going to lecture me about the tattoo, too?" he asked around the finger.

"No. The tattoo I . . . like." Severus' hand sought out the heart, and he pressed his thumb on it. "I like that anyone who looks at you will know that you belong to me. And if you were serious about my using it for Inceptum, I would be honored. Though perhaps I'll change the heart to a circle."

"Of course I was serious. Anything I have is yours. You know that."

"Anything?" Severus challenged, dropping his hand to curl it around Harry's cock. "Even this?"

Harry closed his eyes and drew in a quick breath. "Especially this."

##########

Harry and Severus sat in low-slung beach chairs, their toes buried in the sand. Some distance away, Emily and Erica splashed in the azure sea. They had the beach to themselves. Sometimes it was a good thing to be Harry Potter who, even after all these years, still received offers of favors. This one, of a small private island in the Eastern Caribbean, had been too good to pass up – four acres of jungle surrounded by sandy beach, with a four-bedroom stone cottage sitting on the shore. Somewhere on this island, Ari and Frankie were catting around. They'd intended to leave the cats at Grimmauld Place, but the girls had begged that the cats be allowed to come with them, and since the island was isolated and deserted, there was no reason not to bring them.

Harry sighed. "This place is perfect. I love the Caribbean."

"We could stay longer than two weeks," Severus suggested.

"I wish we could. But I need to get back and begin preparing for the school year."

"Speaking of school . . ." Severus began, then stopped.

"Yes?" Harry prompted. "Erica! Don't throw sand at your sister!"

"I wanted to speak with you about an idea I had. Have. I have discovered that several of my employees have children who are old enough to attend school, but are not yet old enough for Hogwarts."

Harry smiled encouragingly. Before Severus had children of his own, he'd had no idea whether any of his employees were married or had children. Having children had opened up his world to others in the same position.

"I would like to start a school, at Inceptum. For children of the employees. Including my own, of course. _Our _own. Erica has been at Inceptum every day anyway, and we could give Emily the choice of continuing to attend school with you or coming with me."

Harry thought about this. "She's no longer in my class. I think she's always been a bit jealous about Erica being able to go with you. I think she'd like that. Who would you get to teach?'

"I don't suppose you would be interested?" Severus asked. Harry was his first choice, but he thought he knew what his young husband's answer would be.

"I like it in the Muggle world, Severus. I like being just another bloke. I'm not ready to give that up. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I knew you'd feel that way, but I wanted you to have the right of first refusal. Remy, I think, to start. She's very good with children, she's a powerful enough witch and seems to have a good basis of knowledge. If she proves unequal to the task, I can look around for someone else."

"Have you spoken with any of your employees, to see if they'd be interested in sending their kids to your school?" Harry asked.

"I have not. But I've spoken with enough of them to know that they'd be grateful to have a resource such as this. Some of the children are old enough that hiding what they are is becoming difficult. They could be themselves at our school. What do _you _think?"

Harry thought this was a wonderful idea. It would be wonderful for the children, of course, but it also enforced for him how much Severus had changed over the last few years. He'd once feared that Severus couldn't show affection to his children. He'd lost that fear a long time ago, and now he had evidence that Severus wanted his children closer constantly. Harry smiled at Severus, not sure he could put into words all that he was feeling now for his new husband.

"When you smile at me like that, I fear for your sanity," Severus noted.

Harry self-consciously cleared his throat. "I think it's a terrific idea. And I'm sure the girls will love it, too."

Harry reached over and took Severus' hand, lacing their fingers together. They sat quietly and watched the girls play, enjoying the sun and the cooling ocean breeze. Could there be a more perfect man for him or a more perfect way to begin their bonded life together?

The End

54


End file.
